Temptation's
by CheekyLittleVampire
Summary: What happens after a night of passion and desire with a vampire? Rose has a one night stand with the vampire Dimitri, what will happen when she gets entangled in his dark and dangerous life? Will Rose and Dimitri survive the Strigoi who threaten to take over? VAMPIRE. Lemons marked.
1. Touch Of The Dark Host

**A/N: Hey guys, this a new story. There is a lemon in this chapter, Here is a long chapter, and I hope you guys like it! **

Prologue:

3 years ago...

I was stirring the Hot Chocolate, milk and sugar together in a cup each for Aunt Albert and I. We were talking about prom, and watching Americas next top model, while gossiping like high school girls.

"So are you taking Jesee to the prom?" Aunt Albert asked.

"I think so, Lissa is taking Aaron. Dont you think they are so cute together?" I giggled.

"You both are such cute couples. Do we have to have the talk about sex?" Aunt Alberta, blushed very lightly.

"What? No! Im saving that for a special someone?" I told her confidently.

"And Jesse isnt your special someone?" She frowned.

"It just doesnt feel special, you know? It feels..expected. Like thats just what your expected to do in high school, honestly I dont know why I'm dating him" I confessed.

"Ok, well its your life" Aunt Alberta smiled.

Knock knock knock...

"Who on earth would be knocking now?" Alberta looked puzzled, and answered the door. I heard someone sniffing, and I heard some crying I wandered over to the door and saw Lissa crying.

"Oh my gawsh, Lissa! Whats wrong?" I squealed, and took her into a tight hug.

"My parents...Car crash" was all I heard, I gasped. I noticed a duffel bag next to her.

"Honey, your staying with us. As long as you want!" I took Lissa bag and guided her up to my bedroom. I let Lissa take her time telling me what happened.

Lissa's parents, and her brother died in a car crash she didnt have any other relatives to stay with. I lended her my shoulder to cry on, I would always be her shoulder to cry on until she found a way to mend herself. Lissa and I had been friends for years but somehow after this incident we became unseprable ever since, she lost her parents and my parents abandoned me to my Aunt Alberta. But at least I still had family where Lissa didnt. I knew from this moment on Lissa and I would always be with each other, be bestest friends.

A few years later we would leave Montana, to pursue our modeling careers in New York City.

~~~3 years later~~~

I heard the infamous sound of my iPhones alarm going off. I growled at the interuption of my precious sleep. I quickly switched it off, and I got up thankful it was summer so I wouldnt be freezing my ass off. I silently walked over to the kitchen, I noticed Mia and Lissa already having breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Morning" Mia and Lissa greeted at the same time.

I found the cereal packed away in the cuboard, count chocula.

I poured my milk and cereal in a bowl and joined Mia and Lissa at the table.

Mia, Lissa and I live together and work together, I'm a model and an actress. Lissa is a model. Mia is a model, and actress. We are all currently modeling with Victorias Secret. Mia and I werent starring any films lately we both decided to focus on our modeling careers. Mia meet Lissa and I are modeling for Victorias Secret Lissa Mia and I hit it off, but Lissa and I were still fairly new to Victorias Secret.

Lissa had the whole model figure going on she was petitie with long legs, she had a pale complection, and she had shiny long blonde hair that reached her waist, coupled with a pair of beautiful jade green eyes.

Mia was the shorter of the three of us and pale, she had short crazy curly sexy blonde hair the men went crazy over her, she had bright blue eyes that stood out.

I looked completely different to Mia and Lissa, I had a desert princess look. I had silky dark brown hair coupled with brown chocolate eyes, the color of my skin was like the inside of a almond, I liked to think of as exotic. Unlike Mia and Lissa I was more curvy, the men were always checking me out.

lissa and I on the other hand grew up together. We met in kindergarten when a teacher asked us to spell our names, I ended up throwing a book at our teacher and calling her a facist barstard and we've been best friends ever since. I winced at the memory when Lissa was seventeen her parents died in a car crash I sort of knew what it was like because Alberta told me when I was too young to remember my parents, so my mother left me to her friend Alberta who took me in, but Lissa knew her parents and over that time we grew even closer,after we graduated high school we moved here to New York. We got some normal work while we did some auditions for modeling.

Lissa and I met Mia at Victorias secret so we've only known for a little while but she is a great friend, Mia had always been modeling her resume was outrageous, she had modeled for almost every single clothing company in New York City.

Coming back to the present, I finished my cereal and put it on the counter a long with Mias and Lissa's. We all got ready for work, we made it there wearing simple clothes and they would dress us up in the new clothing range for the catalogue, and the website.

When we got there Stan approached us, fitting his arms around our waist.

"ladies, are we ready for our next shoot?" he asked smiling at us, I was damn sure Stan was gay.

"Yeah" the three of us said all together.

"Then lets go, ladies" he pulled us towards the makeup artist first.

Mia, Lissa, and I sat infront of the mirror and relaxed while the make up artists pampered and primped us. Then we were went to out dressing rooms, dressing for the shoot.

"Yes right there, great. Another one, thats great. Nice work Rose" Stan encouraged me, as I modeled different poses for the shoot. I was modeling a pair of red lace boyshorts, and matching red lace bra for the curvy range.

"Now I want all three of you" Stan shouted. Mia and Lissa entered the shoot, we were all posing in our underwear. Mia modeled a light pink shiny bra with a matching light pink brief underwear, and Lissa modeled a light green lace bra, and matching light green boyshorts as well.

"Great now smile, and put your arms around each others back, and...perfect" he said as the flash from the camera went off.

It now late afternoon Mia, Lissa and I dressed into our normal clothes and left the shoot.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked, eager to not stay at home again.

"Lets go for drinks, maybe we can meet some hotties" Mia replied, her wild hair bouncing like crazy.

"Sounds like a plan" Lissa replied, eyes shining with excitement.

Mia, Lissa, and I drove home in our little Beetle.

"I bags the showers first!" I shouted, once we were back home.

Mia and Lissa both sighed.

I had an hour long shower. Then I got out and left my hair to air dry into natural waves, I stepped in front of the mirror and put on brown smoky eyeshadow, and rose coloured lipstick, I put on a short red dress that clung to my curves, I then put on some earrings and crimson red heels, and collected my bag. By the time I had finished Mia and Lissa were finshed as well. Lissa had put on a teal colored dress the clung to her body, and black heels, and Mia wore a short hot pink dress, and very high black heels.

We all left go to the club called Rebel, there some strippers and some couples in the darker corners making out and well, fucking each other. We just came to have a good time. We got to the middle of the dance floor dancing with each other. Some guys starting grinding me, but I just slapped them away, sick of the grubby hands we moved it over to the bar, we ordered martinis, and cocktails each one after the other.

Mia was all over some guys with long blonde hair, and Lissa was eyeballing a few guys, and left when she got bored. Lissa wasnt the type to have one nightstands.

I spotted one sexy guy standing in the back of the club, it was hard to see him, the darkness hid most of his features, I could barely make out his dark silky brown shoulder length hair, with a chiseled face. He looked to be six seven, or six eight feet tall, he wore dark jeans, a white v neck T-shit, and a leather jacket showing off his huge muscles. He looked so damn sexy standing in all his glory, and I realised he was looking right at me. I blushed and looked away, and Rose Hathaway does not blush.

He started making his way over to the bar, where I was sitting. Before I knew it he sat down next to me, and ordered.

"One Russian vodka, please" He ordered from the bartender. I noticed he carried a thick velvety Russian accent. I felt goosebumps rise all over my body, and I shivered. "What is a beautiful lady like you doing all alone?" He asked, looking at me with a lustful stare.

"Just drinking some apple martini's" I was trying not to be too turned on by his sexy deep voice. I tried not imagine what it would like to take him to bed, and let him have his way with me. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head.

"My name is Dimitri, may I ask yours?" God, I could the wetness between my legs as he spoke again.

"Rosemarie, but I prefer Rose" I held out my hand, and as he took it I felt a white hot bolt of heat and passoon run throughout my body, like nothing I had ever felt before. We both snatched our hands, and gasped.

"Rose, its nice to meet you" He grinned, I almost came as he said my name. The way he pronounced his R's turned me on more than I thought was possible.

"Dimitri" I purred "Wanna dance" I smiled at him, to which he returned the gesture.

"Theres nothing I would love to do more" He took my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. We dance as the song "Whistle" by Flo Roda started.

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Here we go._

I had my back to Dimitri, I was grinding him from behind, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. Dimitri's fingers were gripping my hips. I whispered some of the lyrics to Dimitri right by his ear, he released a shiver. I felt like tiny sparks were jumping off our bodies, Dimitri lit my whole body on fire. I felt like I could explode.

_i'm betting you like people_

_and i'm betting you love freak mode_

_and i'm betting you like girls that give love and girls_

_That stroke your little ego_

_i bet yo i'm guilty yo honor_

_but that's how we live in my genre_

_when i hell i pay rottweiler_

_there's only one flo, and one rida_

_i'm a damn shame_

_order more champagne, pullin them hamstring_

_tryna put it on ya_

_bet your lips spin back around corner_

_slow it down baby take a little longer_

Dimitri whipped me around so I was facing him, I looked into his eyes and saw lust and desire. We both leaned in and shared a rough heady kiss, we both couldnt get enough of each other, my hands shot out to his hair I tugged and pulled while Dimitri's hands were running up and down my back, like he was hardly containing himself.

We didnt finish the dance, Dimitr took my hand and led me out to be met with the cold New York night air. I shivered, Dimitri noticed this and covered me with his huge leather jacket, he led me to his car. It was an escalade, I jumped in riding shotgun and Dimitri drove. I knew what was going to happen, he was taking me to his place. We would fuck and then I would leave, I knew even if I tried to stop myself I couldnt, something drew me to him like a magnet.

Once we got out, we were infront of a huge mansion. Holy shit! Dimitri took my hand and led me inside. Once we were inside I slammed my lips to Dimitri's again, he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his hips. He was walking fast, we knocked a lamp over.

"Fuck" He panted, while he carried on walking us to a bedroom.

When we were in what I assumed his bedroom, he threw me on the bed and lifted up his T-shirt. I saw all his huge muscles as they tensed up. I started to undress quickly until I was left in a pair of sexy black panties and a bra, Dimitri was left in his boxer-briefs. He climbed on top of me, my hands ran through his hair, god I loved his hair it smelled like a rainforest and felt like the finest silk.

I felt Dimitri unclip my bra, and his mouth latched on to my boob, I couldnt help but release a breathy moan. What was he doing to me? How could I this feel so good? My body was so hot, I was so sure I would explode from all this passion and desire inside me. Dimitri trailed one finger under my panties and started to rub me, he increased his pace slowly until he slipped one finger inside me, I gasped loudly, his finger started thrusting faster and faster until I was sure I would shatter into a million pieces but Dimitri stopped before I could.

**(Lemon starts)**

Dimitri tore off his boxer-briefs and I got a glimpse of his huge erection. I gasped, I knew he was hugely built but I didnt expect him to be so big. I couldnt help myself, I found I was leaning toward his erection. I flipped him over and started going to work on his erection. I barely fit my mouth around him, I massaged him with my mouth, working my toungue around him. I heard him grunting and moaning, after a few more minutes he grabbed my face and kissed me before flipping me back on my back. He started to get out a condom, but I stopped him.

"Im on the pill" he shrugged, and put in back and muttered "I'm clean".

He slowly lowered himself into me, I tried not to gasp from the pain. Yep, he was taking my virginity but I was not in the least regretful. Once Dimitri had accomodated himself inside me, I felt so full and he was so hot inside me.

"Fuck, Roza. Are you-have you- a virgin?" He stuttered, Dimitri didnt seem like the type of guy who who struck stupid often. I blushed I was so embarassed, what would he think of me? "Why didnt you tell me?" He asked carefully.

"It embarassing" I muttered, my cheeks were on fire now.

"Dont be, you are so beautiful. I will be gentle" I was shocking at his kindness, he seemed to be a little shocked too.

Dimitri started gently thrusting, but it wasnt enough for me. I wanted more from him. "Harder, faster" I mumbled, he quickly replied by changing up his pace. He started thrusting harder, I could hear the sound of his skin slapping mine. He was going faster now, and I could feel something building inside me. Dimitri positioned himself so he got even deeper, I let out a loud long moan. By now I was drowning in our desires and passion, I couldnt think or speak. My whole world had suddenly become about Dimitri, it scared me that I felt so strongly towards him.

I felt that same something, building higher and higher and more intense. Then I felt myself shattering into a thousand pieces, and I screamed Dimitri's name. It was long before Dimitri came as well, he grunted my name and came inside me.

**(End of lemon)**

When we were finished me got off me, I suddenly shivered from the loss of his body heat. I headed for his bathroom to shower, once I was finished I came out to collect my clothes and noticed Dimitri was asleep. I took this oportunity to leave, to avoid the awkward moment where I left in the morning. I gathered my bag and slipped on my clothes and found my way back out.

I was on my way home and it was early in the morning. I tried to feel some ounce of regret but it didnt come, I heard many girls felt disgusted with themselves after sex with a one nightstand, but I didnt. We both used each other for a quick meaningless night, for a high that would last a few seconds and he would move on to the next girl. So why didnt I feel ashamed, used, and disgusted?

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and there was a man behind me, maybe I was hallucinating from the alchol. The manlooked weird, he was very skinny and very pale guy with red glowing eyes, I gasped.

"Hey there" the weird man said.

I started hypeventilating, while he started making his way over here.

"You know I was told to not play with my food, but when you look at me like that how could I not?" food? He referred to me as food?

He was a few feet away not, and I clenched my fists at my side, I took a step forward took a swing at him I felt my fist collide with his face, his head swung back from the force of my punch.

"Little bitch" he snarled and lunged for me, he grabbed a fistfull of my hair and pushed my face and torso down and knee me in the stomach, I gasped as all the air rushed out of my lungs, I coughed. And the man brought my face back up. He pushed me, and I lost my balance from the drinks and fell. The man got on top of me and punched my face, I felt the area in my jaw throb like a bitch. I screamed for help.

I rolled us over and I was on top and I laid another punch on his face and effectively breaking his nose, when I heard the crack I smiled satisfied, the man screamed, and pushed me off him, and he jumped up and pulled me up and pushed me hard into the wall, my head must have been knocked hard because I could see stars as I slowly slid down the wall, I groaned as my lids suddenly felt heavy.

I thought this was were I was going to die as the man walked towards me, I saw a shadow behind him and thought another one? But I could tell who the shadow was, with his huge build and cords thick muscle, and that shoulder length silky brown hair I held on to as he made love to me, wait no! What am I thinking? It was meaningless sex.

how could I not know it was Dimitri, I felt warm all over. Joy surfed through my body as I realised he had come to save me, he must have heard me scream. I wasnt that far from his home. Dimitri took out a shiny silver.. Stake? And plunged it into the mans heart, I heard his gurgled scream as he died.

The stars were getting brighter now, and they were dancing all over my vision. Dimitri came rushing to my side. Concerned covering his face, he shook me trying to keep me awake, but I couldnt help it. I was so cold and tired.

"Roza, dont go to sleep" He shook me again, but I felt my eyes grow heavy and before I knew it, I let the darkness consume me.

Dimitris pov-

Damn these strigoi, there were more and more of them now. I thought as I killed the rogue strigoi, I walked over to Rose. She was the most beautful creature, she had long flowing shiny dark brown hair, and the sexiest curvy body and she had a petite body, her eyes looked up at me pleading me to help her.

Looking at her now, I simply couldnt regret taking her back to the mansion and caring for her, my heart wouldnt allow it to just leave her there last night, but how could I fix the memory of what she saw? She knew what she saw, how could I stop her from outing the vampires? I felt a sudden pang of the need to protect her.

"I am going to help you, Roza" I whispered knowing she couldnt hear me, I leaned over her and she smelled of alcohol, and...me, but beneath that I smelt her, it was wonderful she smelt like roses,frangipanjis.

God, I remebered the way I held her last night, as I made love to her, no! I scolded myself, you fucked her like any other player would. I remembered the way she held on to me, and the way she screamed my name. I frowned now, thinking if any Strigoi would harm her again I would rip them apart with my own hands, and then immediatley wondered why I felt so strongly about her.

I had done a good job at patching her up when I got back to the mansion. She had a deep gnash on her head, and a few cuts, scraps, and a concussion, nothing I couldnt fix. I gave her some demoral and let her sleep. I would have to explain to the rest of the group what happened, and why I was caring for a human. That time would come once I knew for certain she was safe and healthy.

But I worried about Rose, because I know I had made a big mistake picking her up at that club, exposing her to this dangerous dark world of mine. Because I knew from the moment I saw her, she would be in this world, my world for eternity.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! Please let me know what you guys thought in the reviews, please let me know if I should continue or delete it. Thank you for reading, Love you guys:)**


	2. Invitation To The Blood

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your lovely reviews, and subscribes, and of course the support. I appreciate the time you take to put into the reviews, anyway moving on, I've decided to make the Dhampirs, and Moroi different in this fanfic you will see as you read on, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Roses pov-

I slowly cracked open my eyes, and every single muscle in my body burned and to top if off I had a hangover. My head felt like someone had bashed it repeatly with a baseball bat, I then realised I was naked! Under the sheets in someone elses home. I screamed in terror, _what the hell was I doing here?_ I jumped out of the bed, if someone came in they would see me naked, great idea rose and just as I expected someone burst through the door, and it was not just anyone it was Dimitri, I flushed as I remembered last night.

His muscles were flexing as he scanned the room looking for danger, then his eyes landed on me giving me an idea of how dangerous he was. He has shoulder length silky brown hair tied in a low ponytail, Dimitri was wearing black sweatpants, and no shirt allowing me to gaze at his golden chiseled chest, I almost drooled at the sight of him, he looked every bit like a sex god.

Dimitri quickly noticed I was naked and turned around and offered me his back, pshh like that was any better, now I got to see all the muscles flex and unflex on his back. _Was it hot in here? oh god, I needed to get out of here-before I do something crazy and jump him._

"What am I doing here? And why am I naked? Shit I am never drinking again" I screamed at him, I'm sure I had worry all over my face.

"You were hurt and I brought you back to my place to fix your wounds, your naked because I washed your clothes, and the blood off you" Oh, that voice again, how I wished I could hear him moaning my name again in that wonderful thick, velvety Russian accent of his. He quickly walked out and returned with my clothes only a moment later. He gave me his back again, while I changed back into my clothes.

"Thank you" I said to Dimitri's back.

"No problem" His voice suddenly came out quieter.

"You can turn around now, Dimitri" I met his pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Listen, I need to tell you a few things and you will think I'm crazy but you need to hear me out. This will explain last night" his eyes turning serious.

I sat down on the bed, and beckoned for him to sit next to me "Ok" I simply said.

He sat next to me, and his voice suddenly turning soft, and held a sincere look.

"I will explain and if you need proof just ask dont be afraid, and remember I would never hurt you" This got me worried, my eyes started assessing the room for the quickest escape route. "There are people in this world, and then there are Dhampir's, Moroi and Strigoi-Vampires, I guess you could call them" I gasped, surely he must be crazy. Nope, he was looking at me seriously, by the looks of him this was no prank or any joke, so I let him finish. "Dont be afraid, I am a Dhampir we are warriors for the Moroi, we are bred to protect all Moroi. The Strigoi are the evil Vampires as you might say. Strigoi was what attacked you last night, you might remember the red eyes, they are very pale and have extremely good reflexes and strength, and they can't go out in the sunlight, or they burn up. We Dhampire's dont have as great reflexs that the Strigoi do, but we train. Hard. So we can kill as many Strigoi as possible, we have better reflexes and senses than human, Dhampirs do drink blood occasionally-we have fangs, and Dhampirs are immortal"

He finished to take a deep breath, I must have looked shocked because Dimitri asked if I was ok, I just nodded and he carried on" Moroi arent warriors they take care of the Vampire world, they control the law what we can or cant do, they are royal, they are very pale, and they have fangs also, they need blood to survive-more than Dhampirs, Moroi can walk in the sunlight but it can irritate them so they prefer to stay out at night, they are very thin vampires compared to the Dhampirs, because Moroi dont build muscle easily, they have an ability called Compulsion, they are also gifted with one element to control-Earth,Air,Fire,Water,Spirit. And Moroi are immortal as well" he finished to take another breath, and carried on "Now did you have any questions?" I just shook my head, too shocked at this. Surely he must be joking or insane? I thought until he flashed his fangs, I gasped and flew off the bed and ran for the door but Dimitri got there first.

"How did you-you got here" I gasped.

"I told you I am a Dhampir, and you dont need to worry I wont hurt you, Rose" He said his eyes were hard.

I whimpered.

"_Roza, I wont hurt you I promise_" He said, and took my face and looked deep into my eyes, his eyes poured deep into my soul.

"I want proof, please. Its the only way I'll believe you" I said, feeling calmer when he looked at me like that.

"Of course" He smiling gently at me, his eyes showing calm caring. He let go of my face and he closed his eyes, and when he flicked them open and his eyerises were black.

I gasped again "You can change eye color too, so your are a-a-vampire" I started to back away, from his ice cold, coal colored eyes.

He took hold of arms hard, and his eyes flicked back to normal, and in a hard voice he growled "I am never going to hurt your Rose. _Never_. Listen to me when I say that I wont hurt you, ever. By telling you this I am protecting you" Suddenly something changed within me, I realised why would he hurt me? He saved my life from the the Strigoi, brought me back and took care of my cut, and cleaned me, and my clothes, and now he was telling me this to protect me.

I had it all wrong. I burst into tears, from shock I was guessing, Dimitri held me tight in his arms, and whispered "I will take care of you Rose, no matter what it takes", he nuzzled my neck and continued to hold me tight, in his warm electrifying embrace, I felt that familiar feeling where sparks jumped off us, and my whole body jolted with energy. I felt connected to him, in some deep way. Like we shared a special bond, we had something deeper than friendship-I would mever tell him that.

When I finally stopped bawling I looked into Dimitri bright chocolate eyes, I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Dimitri" I told him, and he smiled back at me, concern shadowed his face.

I stepped out of his our warm embrace, I shivered feeling colder without his warmth, and walked over to my bag and I pulled out my iPhone.

"Shit" I muttered, I had twelve missed calls from Lissa and ten from Mia, and six from Mia and Lissa.

"Anything wrong?"Dimitri asked.

"Uh, no. Just havent been answering my phone" I turned around and he was right behind me, I jumped and squeaked he gave me a fright. He smirked at me. "I need to get back home, I promise I wont tell anyone about this, and Dimitri? I would like to know more about Moroi, Dhampirs,and Strigoi" I told him honestly.

"Why dont I walk you home? We can talk about this on the way. You should also be protected for now, I killed a strigoi they will be after me or you" he said, grabbing a dagger, and a pistol and concealing them in his sweatpants.

"Ok, sure" I smiled.

"Wait here, let me change" Dimitri winked, and exited the bedroom to change.

On our way out there were more guys who were about the same size as dimitri. Huge. But Dimitri was still bigger.

"This is my group, we hunt Strigoi together. This is Adrian Ivashkov" Dimitri said and pointed to a guy with huge muscles, and with most brightest emerald green eyes, I had seen."This is Christian Ozera" Dimitri pointed to another guy with huge muscles he was pale though, he had bright blue eyes, and long black hair."This is Eddie Castile" Dimitri pointed to another guy with Sandy blonde hair, and hazel brown eyes, and with more huge muscles"This is Mason Ashford" Dimitri pointed to a guy with Huge muscles and blue eys and long red hair "Guys, this is Rose" he introduced me.

"Hey" I waved awkwardly, refusing to be intimidated.

Dimitri took my hand leading me out, once we were out he let go of my hand.

"So how about I teach you how to defend yourself, that way I dont have to follow you around everywhere?" Dimitri suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great" I said, more time with Dimitir, mental fist pump!

Were about halfway back to my apartments when Dimitri mentioned last night.

"Listen, Rose I feel bad about the way I treated you last night, I used you and I wanted you to know you dont deserve that" Dimitri's voice broke with sadness, but he quickly cleared his throat.

"Dimitri, thats ok. I would rather you take my virginity anyday than some other drunk guy. For all I know, I could have been the forty year virgin" I laughed it off. Dimitri just smiled.

Soon we were already outside my apartment, Dimitri smiled at me.

"Thanks for helping me, and we're meeting here tomorrow at seven in the morning?" I told him. God, how would I manage seven in the morning?Do people really get up that early?

"Yes, I'll see you there Rose" he said, and turned back around.

Well wasnt he eager to get away? I frowned.

I decided to stay home that day, I couldn't model with cuts and scraps all over my body, and I also hid them from Lissa and Mia so they didn't ask questions. I told them I was sick, which actually was half true-I still had a hangover. I stayed home watching Gossip Girl for the rest of the day, whiile eating Ben and Jerrys Chunkey Monkey.

I heard my phone buzz later-it was Dimitri.

_-Dont forget training tomorrow 7am._

How did he get my number? I would have to ask him about that.

~~~Next day~~~

Roses pov-

I heard my phone vibrating next to me-My Alarm, telling me to wake my ass up-groaning I stood up and pulled on some shorts and a tank top, I tied my long hair into a high ponytail. I looked out the window and Dimitri was waiting outside, scanning the surroundings like usual. I quickly ran out the apartment eager to start out training. Dimitri was wearing some gym shorts and a plain black v-neck t shirt.

"Hey Comrade" I greeted him, Dimitri just raised one eyebrow. Damn I couldnt do that, Maybe he would teach me? Yeah right Rose and what is that going to do to a Strigoi?

"We are going for a run back to the mansion" Dimitri said and started jogging, I quickly caught up.

When we arrived at his house, which he referred to as the mansion and it definitely was, the place was huge. Dimitri ran towards the mansion but entered through some gates which took us to their back yard, which holy hell-was a huge running field-Dimitri stopped.

"I am going to run with you, we are doing thirty laps" he said sincerly.

"What" I shouted, the field was huge, no way I could make thirty laps.

"Come on Rose, or I will make it sixty" I ran along after that comment.

I tried a slow jog to try and last as long as I could but Dimitri insisted I run the whole thirty laps as fast as I could. How the hell would this help me kill a strigoi?

After twenty minutes of running my muscles were burning, my hair was sticking to my face, and my cheeks were lightly flushed-I must have looked so hot,insert sarcasm.-my lungs were screaming at me by the time we were on our last lap.

When we finished Dimitri was barely tired, I had to sit down and take huge gulps of fresh air. Dimitri handed me a bottle of water and I finished it all in one gulp.

We walked inside the mansion and Dimitri took me to his training room-it was huge it had weights, boxing bag, some dummies, and a huge area to sparr.

"I want you to do one hundred push ups, fifty sit ups, and then we can use the boxing bag I will show you some moves" He said sounding serious, like a mentor. I started right away, it took me about an hour and a half to finish and my muscles were burning, with the need to stop.

"Come over here Rose" Dimitri said standing next to the boxing bag. "I'm going to teach you some moves." he paused and looked at me "Rule number one; do not hesitate, Strigoi might look like or be someone you know you need to remember it is not, if you hesitate you will die" Dimitri state firmly, I gulped hard. Dimitri continued on the lesson.

Dimitri taught me how to do a proper roundhouse kick, and different punchs and fighting stances.

"You did well today Rose" Dimitri smiled warmly at me."Why dont I walk you back home" it wasnt a question, more of an order so I just smiled back and started walking out of the gym.

We had just stepped out of the mansion when Dimitri spoke.

"Was there anything else you would like me to tell you about vampires?"

"Can Strigoi turn you?" I gulped hoping he would say no.

"Yes-Strigoi will drain the blood out the body, then feed the Moroi or Dhampirs blood with their blood" Dimitri wore a haunted look "It happened to a very close friend of mine" I decided to stop there.

We were half way back to my house when my mouth betrayed me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I had a strong urge to slap myself.

Dimitri looked startled, and froze then he muttered "I dont see how that is your business" Dimitri was looking away.

"I'm just trying to get to know you Dimitri" I used as an excuse.

"Of course, no I dont. But I wouldnt have a one-nightstand if I did. Do you?" he grumbled, still looking away.

"Nope"I smiled, then I realised we were back at my house.

"See you at training tomorrow Rose" He said without a proper goodbye and left. I sighed and walked back to inside my apartment.

When I got back I had just enough time to have a hot shower, when Lissa and Mia's alarm went off for another day of modeling. Yee haa!

"Rose? Your up early" Lissa said, looking very surprised.

"Oh yeah, just felt like an early shower" I said, no need for them to know I'm learning to kill strigoi-God, that sounded so bad.

Lissa raised an eyebrown, damn it! Is it just me, or can anyone but me do that! Lissa didnt believe me though, it hurt the most to lie to her but this was for the best rather lie than get killed by a Strigoi. My cuts seemed to be cleared up a lot, and I covered the rest with makeup. So we all just changed into yoga pants and tank tops and drove to work

Dimitri's pov-

Roza must think I was a fool, of course she was just trying to know me when she asked if I had a girlfriend.

Oh how I wanted Roza, I wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful soft skin. I want to take her under the sheets, and make sweet love to her all night long, again.

I wanted to kiss her perfect full lips, and tangled my hands in her silky soft hair.

But how could she ever love someone like me, I was violent and dangerous. Surely she would want a safer boyfriend, someone who could love her properly and someone who didnt welcomed her into a world of danger.

The best thing I could do for her was to not get myself attached, we could not fall in love. I could never risk getting her hurt, bringing her into this world.

And yet, I did.

Frustrated I raked both hands through my hair, thinking about Roza. Thinking about some way we could be together.

But I knew, deep down, if I were to get attached to her, one way or another she will die.

I shot through the door of the mansion and slammed it shut, the sound of the slam echoed throughout the mansion.

"What got your panties in a twist Belikov?" Adrian asked, smirking down at me from the top of the stairwell. I always hated that little shit, he used women for sex all the time, he drunk and he smoked, and he always got on my nerves, and he had nerve to check Rose out when I introduced her to the group.

"What the fuck do you want Adrian?"I growled, giving him a death stare.

"Nothing, jeez someone needs to get laid" Adrian said, the motherfucking smirk still plastered on his face.

"Dont fuck with me today Adrian, I'm not in the mood. Tell Mason to get his ass down here now" I growled some more at Adrian, plastering a frown on my face, Adrian must have gotten the message because it wiped that stupid ass smirk off his face and he walked away.

Mason came walking casually down the stairs.

"Whats up Belikov? Adrian said you wanted me" Mason smiled, thank goodness this kid was more well behaved.

"Yes, I need you to find out if there have been any Strigoi in the area" I told him, while he whipped out his laptop.

"Sure, ok let me see" he said, and after while of watching his fingers running around the mousepad of the laptop, he finally came up with something close to where Rose was attacked "Here, there was report of a body drained of blood. You get ready to go out, and I will email you the adress".

"Thanks Mase" I said, and got up to get ready.

I got to my room, I opened my clothing draw and took off my shorts and back v neck t shirt, and replaced it with black jeans and another v-neck black t shirt, and a brown leather duster, then I tied on then shitkickers, and walked to my wardrobe put in the password and started to arm myself; one dagger, my stake, and two pistols.

I holstered the dagger on my belt, and one gun holsetered on my belt, and the other gun in my pocket of the duster, and the stake also holstered on my belt next to the dagger. I heard my phone buzz and got the address and took off in pursuit of the Strigoi.

I was now in the alley again where Rose was attacked, a few more streets down and I would be at the address.

I was silently walking along until I got to the end, and I heard footsteps behind me. I withdrew my pistol and quicky swiveled around and saw two large red rimmed eyes staring back at me.

"Dhampir, they taste good" The Strigoi purred, looking at me hungrily. This one was a male, with light brown hair and he was about five foot nine

"Your friend Rose, I believe. She smelt good" and that took me over the edge. I lunged for the Strigoi, I pistol-whipped him on the head.

He snarled at me, and his hand whipped out and punched me in the gut I had a coughing fit, and the Strigoi took advantage of it and tackled me down, he puched my face repeatedly, before he managed a fourth punch I grabbed his hand and kicked him back.

I got out my stake and jumped on him I was about to stake him when he spoke words that chilled me all the way down to my soul.

"You better watch out for your human, Rose. The strigoi are looking for her" He laughed, and then I shoved the stake into his black heart and he screammed bloody murder.

**A/N: oh no! Why do they want Rose? Thank you for reading, and have a great day. Love you guys:)**


	3. Dark Becoming

**A/N: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, and your subscribes! I appreciate the time you put into the reviews, I'm going to be continuing this story-I have another two continuations of it, if it carries on successfully-I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**DO'B: Thank you for your fantastic review, I throughly appreciate the time you take into writing the reviews. Dont worry Dimitri wont leave in this story, and I couldnt agree more when Dimitri thinks she deserves a safer boyfriend, because Dimitri is the safest boyfriend she could have. Thank you so much for PM as well:)**

My lungs were burning for more air, my muscles hurt like a bitch and Dimitri was shouting to give it more.

"Fuck" I screamed, my whole body ached and burned. I was almost at the end when my legs gave way and I collapsed, in a flash Dimitri was right next to me concern written all over his face.

"Shit Roza, are you ok?" I frowned,Roza? Yes, I noticed he had been calling me Roza occasionally. Maybe he forgot my name?

"I'm fine Comrade" I said nonchalantely, I jumped up but my legs started to wobble and just as I was about to fall again Dimitri swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style over to a bench on the field, and handed me a bottle of water.

"Drink" he commanded, then he handed me an energy bar.

I gulped the water down in seconds, and chomped that energy bar down.

"Shit Rose you scared me" There you go! He remembered my name again, I chuckled mentally, and I took a look at him, and well, shit his face looked so concerned.

"Comrade, I'm fine. Really" I said, but Dimitri didnt fall for it.

"Have you eaten?" Dimitri growled, frowning at me.

I hesitated, I actually had forgotten to eat and Rose Hathaway does not just forget to eat, and it was no surprise with everything going on in my life-

"Rose" He damanded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, fine. Im sorry, I havent eaten I forgot" I shouted, pissed off with his controlling. Suddenly I was off my feet again, Dimitri was carrying me back to the mansion I tried to protest but Dimitri wasnt having it.

When we were back Dimitri landed me in a brown leather chair, and he went into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the fridge and I sat silently kicking my feet for who knows how long, until a plate of bacon, eggs, tomato relish, two pieces of toast, and two sausages was placed right infront of me and I dug in. I moaned as the food came in contact with my mouth, Dimitri's head snapped up looking at me and his gaze was passionate, Sexual. Dimitri's eyes were darker, almost black. Dimitri flicked his head back down and started eating again, like nothing happened.

I was almost finished eating when I felt Dimitris stare, I looked up and he was smirking.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said, as I started dusting my face off for food. Dimitri shook his head, still smiling.

"No, nothing. Your beautiful" then he realised what he said, and got up and took my plate. He cleared his throat and said "No training today, you ve done enough, your welcome to shower here would you like me to show you a room?".

"Sure, I would like that" I smiled and slowly got up, and wobbled over to Dimitri.

"You sure you dont need any help" Dimitri offered, and I shook my head.

He showed me a room right next to his own, and I closed the door after saying thanks. I stripped and eager for a shower I ran into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. When I stepped out a wondered over to a drawer, I looked inside and found womens clothes, what the fuck? They were tiny. I wrapped myself in a towel and knocked on Dimitri's door, when he opened his eyes widened like saucers but he quickly recovered, putting on his special mask hiding his emotions.

"Rose? What are you doing?" he asked, he blushed feintly.

"I need clothes" I simply said.

"You can use Vika's" he said, his eyes were dark again, I could tell he was truing hard not to let his eyes roam free.

"Oh, whose Vika?" I knew it was none of my business, but I had to know.

"Shes my sister, Viktoria" He simply said.

"Oh ok, of course. Thanks Dimitri" I waved and walked away, I felt his stare as I walked away.

I squeezed into the tiniest pair of shorts and tank top, I even heard a stretch I made sure I didnt rip a hole in the shorts but I saw nothing. I was to embarrassed for anyone to see me like this so I quickly gathered my training clothes and ran out the mansion, and all the way back home so no one at all could see me.

I got home, no one saw me leave. Dimitri was probably going to throw a bitch fit about me going anywhere by myself, the run made my muscles worse so I called in sick to work. I laid on the couch watching My Best Friends Wedding,softly crying, and eating Ben and Jerrys straight out the bucket. When Mia and Lissa came home and saw me, they knew I hardly cried but I really wasnt crying about the movie although it was a small part of it, but I was so frustrated with Dimitri I wanted him, badly. But he didnt seem to give a shit, guys drool over me and he couldnt give a shit half the time.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Mia raced over to me, and started patting my back, and Lissa pulled me into a hug.

"This guy...Dimitri...Doesnt want me...I dont know why...I want him to want me..." I cried to Mia and Lissa, they kept patting me and rubbing my back.

"Sweetie, he would be a fool to not love you. Your a godess, and you have a great personality. You should make him work for it, make him jealous. Then we can see if he really cares" Mia suggested, wearing an evil smile. Of course why hadnt I thought of that before? I sniffed and wiped the tears off my cheeks, this was stupid why should I cry over Dimitri, I am better than that!

"Ok, thats a good idea. But how do I make him jealous?" I asked, completely clueless. I had never had a boyfriend before-Besides Jesse but you couldnt really call him a boyfriend.

"Get a boyfriend, or someone to pretend to be your boyfriend and kiss and stuff and if he likes you at all, he is bound to get jealous" Mia encouraged.

"Ok, thats sounds like a good idea. But who would be my boyfriend?" Mia or Lissa didnt answer they both just smiled very evily.

"Come on Sweetie, why dont you let us take you out? You will feel better?" Lissa suggested, I was desperate for anything to make me feel better so I shrugged and agreed to let them take me out, and thats how I ended up at the coffee shop fifteen minutes later.

"How was the shoot today?" I asked Lissa, and Mia. We were all chomping on some chocolate muffins and sipping cookies and cream milkshakes.

"Good" Lissa and Mia mumbled in unison.

"Ooh, check _him_ out" Mia purred, I followed her gaze to a tall blonde hair man ordering coffee at the counter.

"Ooh hes hot!" Lissa agreed, the blonde man turned around catching our stares and we turned around blushing furiously.

"Crap, he caught us!" Mia squealed, then we all laughed at our girly-ness.

"So tell us about this Dimitri" Mia asked when we finally stopped laughing.

"I met him at that club, Rebel. We ended up having a one-nightstand" I heard Lisaa and Mia gasp.

"You mean our little Rosie finally lost her V card, awww" Lissa squealed.

"Dont call me that!" I growled, but immediately felt bad "Sorry Liss"

"Its ok, continue" She prompted, her Jade green eyes full of curiousity and wonder.

"Hes really tall-Six seven I think-He has these chocolate brown eyes I could loose myself in for days, and he has the silkiest dark brown hair. God, you should see his muscles too" I blushed just thinking about him.

"Wow, he sounds dreamy" Mia sighed "Is he good in bed?" I blushed maddly after she asked that.

"Im not going to tell you that!" I whispered loudly. Lissa and Mia laughed, and decided not to push any further.

We left shortly after, and I could feel my worries were all washed away-Lissa and Mia were right, I did feel better.

~~~Next day~~~

Roses pov-

I heard my alarm going off for training, I groaned inwardly and quietly got ready I decided to wear more revealing clothes-a sports bra, and very short jean shorts, and some nike running shoes-I was going to start our plan to make Dimitri jealous. I looked at my phone and noticed twenty six missed calls from Dimitri, he left some voice mails and texts but I didnt bother reading them yet, I left the apartment to meet Dimitri for training.

When I got outside, I saw a very pissed off Russian. _Uh oh._

"Hey Comrade" I greeted happily, Dimitris head flicked towards me to meet my gaze, he frowned, he was fuming.

"Why the fuck did you leave without telling me? No calls or texts or anything, you could have been killed. Lets just run and do training ok" he didnt bother waiting for me, he just to off running. I completely forgot about my searing muscles and just ran. I ran and ran not even waiting for Dimitri, and I got to the field first, I stopped at the field and waited for Dimitri.

"Sixty laps, if you dont make it at a better time you need to start again" Dimitri grumbled, Dimitri was running at his own pace, which seemed like one-hundred miles and hour.

This time when I ran and I had no problem with the laps, no searing painful muscles. I kept running, I didnt keep count of the laps I had to get rid of all this anger and frustration inside me, But too soon I heard Dimitri shouting at me to stop.

"What?" I asked confused. I thought Dimitri wanted me to run my laps.

"Rose, thats enough. I said sixty, you ran seventy three" he said, still cross with what went down yesterday.

"Sorry Comrade, I was just in my own world" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Obviously" he said frowned and started for the mansion.

When we got to the mansion, we were back in the gym and Dimitri was teaching me to sparr. He told me to use the techniques he had already showed me.

Dimitri and I stood opposite each other, we were in our fighting stances-ready for battle.

We circled each other, I thought I saw an opening at Dimitri left side. I parted my legs further, and threw all my body weight into the punch. But in a blur Dimitri blocked my punch and swung his legs ultimately tripping me over, and landing me on my ass.

Embarassed I swung myself back up, ready for more. I tried a roundhouse kick, and Dimitri blocked that too. He caught my foot with his hands and spun me, I was knocked off balance and I found myself back on the floor.

I groaned, what had I been learning? Obviously nothing. Dimitri must have noticed my dissapointment, because he slowly sat down next to me.

"You've done so well today Roza" Dimitri spoke with such pride in his voice.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, I was confused about that name.

"What name?" Dimitri frowned.

"Roza" I stated.

"Your name in Russian" He smiled, I noticed the affection in his voice when he used my Russian name.

My name in Russian sounded even better when it rolled off his tongue, when it came out that sweet mouth, and hearing his deep rough voice say my name turned me on more than anything else. I wanted to close my eyes and moan when he said it.

"You just need to be faster" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts and startling me.

Dimitri got up o pack away, leaving me in a frustrated state not only from thinking about Dimitri in ways beyong naughty, but I was still frustrated with myself that I couldnt be better. So when Dimitri was packing away some stuff into a bag I tried to attack him from behind, I ran up to him to tackle him but he swiveled around and tackled me to the mats and pinned me down, with my hands over my head and his hard muscle keeping me down.

"Nice try Rose" he grinned.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"Some would say" me mumbled, he looked deep into my eyes again like he was looking into my soul. I was so tempted to kiss him then and there so I slowly raised my head up, one of Dimitri's hand left my arm and moved to my neck, he slowly and carefully moved his head down about to meet my lips for the first time in too long, I could smell him; dark, spicy and rich. Then taking the advantage of the situation, I flipped us over so I was on top and straddeling him.

"_Yee haw_! I won!" I shouted, Dimitri looked utterly disspointed but chuckled non the less.

"Yeah right Rose" he grinned, but still had that hint of sadness to his eyes. I got up from him and started to walk out the gym, but just before I left, I needed to tell Dimitri something.

"Hey Comrade, I am sorry about yesterday. Really" I smiled at him.

"I know, and you did well today Rose. Dont doubt yourself, your better than you think" he smiled back and then turned away, leaving the gym.

I smiled some days I lived for Dimitri's compliments. _You did well today Rose. Your better than you think_. I recalled the way my name rolled off his tongue, the way his voice sounded-Full of awe, and pride-When he complimented me. Maybe when I was fully trained I could stay with Dimitri, and his Dhampir group and help kill the Strigoi. A dark warrior of the Dhampirs, I got a brief flash of myself. I stood tall, my long dark hair waving in the wind, my eyes were darker than the night, I was dressed in dark jeans and a black tank top-Dhampir unform-Holding a silver stake, and Dimitri standing proudly by my side. I was already accepted into Dimitri's group, I just needed to become the dark warrior I aspired to be.

Dimitris pov-

We almost kissed. Oh god, it would have felt so right. I know I shouldnt want her, but how could I resist? Did she really want to kiss me? Or was she taking advantage of the situation? I took off to have a shower. I had a long cold shower and then dressed in the usual black jeans and black v-neck t shirt, then walked down stairs and Adrian was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey, my man" Adrian greeted, he was in a good mood.

"Hey Adrian" I said, he must have caught my mood.

"What's wrong? Things not going to well with Rose?" He asked, looking like he wanted to help.

"Not to good, I _want_ her Adrian, _so bad_. But I _cant_, you know?" I told him, hoping for once he could be a friend and give me advice and not be a jack ass.

"Well sorry to say this but, you wont have her I will, she wants me dude" Adrian grinned at me, I growled at him.

"If you lay one finger on Rose I will _kill_ you, I wont hesitate to Adrian. I swear it, so dont even try to fuck her like the rest of those girls, got it? Because you will have me to deal with" I growled at Adrian, he held up his hands in a surrender.

"Man, your are so falling for her. I was kidding Belikov, God you really _do_ love her" he laughed and walked away, and I was sitting on the couch struck stupid. I _was_ falling in love with Rose, and there was _no_ getting out of it.

**A/N: Yay! He finally realise's hes falling in love with her, who do you think Rose will make Dimitri jealous with? Please let me know in the review what you thought of this chapter, have a great day. Love you guys:)**


	4. Blood Of The Rose

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your fantiastic reviews, and your subscribes! I aprreciate every word that goes into the reviews! So now we find out who Rose will use to make Dimitri jealous! I wont be able to update this frequently for about a week, I'm starting work again so I might be able to update every second day, sorry guys:/ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Lights were dancing around the walls of the club, and people were grinding against each others bodies, loud music was pumping so loud my ears were ringing, I could feel the bass from the music making the walls and the ground shake.

Lissa, Mia and I were practically inhaling our drinks. Mia pursuaded me to get out and have some fun-meaning sex. I didn't plan on having sex tonight, I was too wound up with Dimitri. I was already feeling better since we got here though. The alcohol was doing wonders, and the music inspired me to have some fun and let losse

Maybe just a little fun wont hurt, I could just make out with someone, no sex. I spotted a man checking me out in the corner of the room, he had a dark rugged look about him, from what I could tell he had dark shaggy hair, and he was tall maybe 6 foot two and very pale, and he was a little on the muscular side.

I gave him my best maneater smile, and he returned a darker more sinister smile, letting me know exactly how much fun he was prepared to have.

"Ladies, I'll be back"I muttered. They looked at me confused as I made my way towards him.

"Hey sexy" I purred, flashing another maneater smile.

"Well hello, and who may I ask are you" His voice was rough, for whatver reason he avoided eye contact.

"Rose, and you?" He smiled again, that wondful sinister smile-Making me wonder all the things we could get up, the things he would do to me.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady, the names Nathan. Now why dont we finish this in the alley" he seemed eager, but some instinct within me was screaming it was wrong, dangerous even. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Ok" I whispered hoarsely.

He didnt waste anytime, he roughly took me by the hand and led me out to a dark alleyway.

When we got to the alley it was so dark, I could hardly see anything. My gut was still screaming at me to leave now. Suddenly I was slammed into a wall, and Nathan's ice cold lips covered mine in a rough urgent kiss. His lips were slightly rough, and he had a metallic taste. He parted my lips with his and pushed his tongue into my mouth, His metallic taste overwhelming me.

He grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head and held them there with one hand. I heard him groan at the back of his throat. Then he looked me in the eyes, revealing his red rimmed eyes, before I could scream he punched me hard against my jaw. I saw his fangs elongating, and heading for my now exposed throat, this time I screamed so loud I was sure someone would hear me.

This was a Strigoi, and I needed to kill it somehow. I remembered all of Dimitri's training, before the Strigoi could punch me again, I get out of his grip, and I manage to block his punch using one of Dimitri's techniques, then I rammed my fist into his stomach.

"Take that fucker!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was winded on my back, he had pushed me on to the ground. He growled, before he clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream again.

He took a knife out of who knows where, my eyes widened before I knew what he was going to do. He plunged the knife hard and deep into my right thigh. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, my thigh was shooting with pain and my muscles were burning excruciatingly. I could feeling thick blood running down my thigh, spilling in to the ground, creating a puddle.

I heard the Strigoi released a deep throated laugh, he got up and furiously lifted me up by my shoulders and threw me at the wall. I was to tired to speak or cry for help, but I managed to croak Dimitri's name knowing he wouldnt hear. My vision was fading, I knew I was going to die here.

Then all of a sudden I heard the strigoi scream, I gasped. Had something else come for me? Then I heard panting.

"Oh Roza, What did he do to you?" I Recognised the thick velvety Russian accent that could only be Dimitri's, I wanted to cry now that I knew I was safe. Dimitri looked so angry, his eyes were fierce.

"We have to get out of here Dimitri" I whispered, not strong enough to speak any louder.

I felt Dimitri lifting me up, and I screamed as I felt him squeeze my thigh.

"Shit Roza, I'm so sorry." he sounded like he wanted to cry for me.

I couldnt stand the pain any longer so I let the darkness take over me.

Dimitri's pov-

I was busy consulting Mason about Rose, she asked me to teach her more about the Dhamphir, Moroi, and Strigoi and of course I didnt have the time to teach her about all that. I was relying on Mason to teach her.

"I have a favour to ask you" I said to Mason, He was quietly on his computer sipping some on coffee and doing God knows what on his computer, Mason was a bit of a geek with computers.

"I need you to tutor Rose about the Dhamphir, Moroi, and Strigoi" I was the leader of this group, so technically I didnt need to ask him.

"Of course, when would you like me to do that" He smiled looking genuinly interested. Mason was a good kid, he always listened to me, unlike Adrian...but lets not go there.

"I will let you know when" I patted him on the back and started to walk away when I had a horrible gut renching feeling about Rose-something bad-I didnt know how but I knew where I needed to go.

I ran up the stairs of the mansion, almost tripping over. I changed my clothes to wear the usual dark jeans and black v-neck t shirt, with my brown duster. I got out my silver stake, two daggers, and a pistol from my wardrobe, and concealed them in my duster or holster around my waist, and left in the escalade.

When I arrived I walked without thinking somehow knowing were Rose was. I found myself in a dark alley, my Dhamphir abilities allowed me to see better.

I saw a Strigo leaning over Rose with a dagger in her thigh, I heard her scream in pain and I the next minute I pulled that Strigoi back and got my stake out and stabbed it into his heart, I got a sick pleasure out of hearing him scream. I dropped him and ran to Rose.

It was heartbreaking seeing her hurt, I was furious with the Strigoi I wanted to rip his head off.

"Oh Roza, what did he do to you?" My accent came out thicker, I must have looked furious, I could not stop thinking about all the ways I could torture that Strigoi.

"We have to get out of here Dimitri" I knew we had to get out quick before any Strigoi came, she was loosing blood far too quickly and her voice was barely a whisper, she was weak.

I lifted her up to get her away and I accidently squeezed her thigh, she screamed in agony.

"Shit Roza, I'm so sorry" I sympathised for her, I knew the pain of a stab wound. I knew exactly what she was going through, it looked like the Strogoi hit the archery so there was no way she was going to live if I didnt move faster.

Rose had passed out due to pain shortly after, which was good so she didnt feel pain for now.

It felt like an eternity before we finally got to the mansion, I ran through the mansion and seconds later I burst through the door to my bedroom, and gently lowered Roza on to my bed. I winced as I heard her moan again, she was still hurting.

I rushed to my wardrobe, and pulled out the safety kit. I shed her jeans and quickly started fixing her stab wound, it took me a while but when I finally got her all stitched up, I let out a huge sigh I didnt know I had inside. I cleaned up all the dried blood off her body, amd made sure she was comfortable under my blankets.

Oh Roza, how could I not think she wasnt going to go out at night. I had forgot to warn her not to go out at night, this was my fault. Everything was my fault, bringing her into this life. It was controlling her, she couldnt do anything a normal woman like her should be doing, like going out and having fun without having to worry.

I softly carressed her smooth skin on her cheek, which was now brusied from the Strigoi's punches. I clenched my fist as I recalled everything I wanted to do to that Strigoi.

Roza shifted around in her sleep, and her eyes slowly cracked open.

"Dimitri?" Roza whispered, obviously to tired to speak any louder.

"Hey Roza, would you like anything? Can I make you more comfortable? How are you feeling?" I babbled, I was anxious to see how she was doing.

"One questions at a time Comrade. I just need some painkillers, and I'm fine" she laughed, her eyes apearing more brighter.

I sped off towards the kitchen in pursuit of some painkillers, I poured a glass of water and sped off again to give it to her. When I came back Roza was up hobbling to the bathroom.

"Shit Roza, you shouldnt be up" I shouted, frowning at her.

"Jeeze Comrade, you gave me a fright. Im fine, stop worrying about me." she waved me off.

I put the glass and painkillers down and walked up to her.

"Whatever it is, I can get it" I took her hands, softly pulling her back towards the bed.

"I need a piss, can you take care of that for me?" Roza asked, I felt my face blush furiously.

"Sorry Roza, why didnt you ask for help?" I asked, curious.

"Because I dont need any help" She frowned. I scoffed.

When Roza settled down in bed again, I passed her some demerol and the glass of water which she gulped down like she had been in a desert without water for a week.

"Would you lay with me tonight? Im kinda scared" she muttered, looking ashamed.

"Ok" I felt the bed dip, trying to bear my weight. I made sure to give her her space.

"Dimitri could you hold me?" I stiffened when Roza spoke those words, I hadn't held her since _that_ night. but I moved closer to her determined to make her feel as safe as she could. My arms gently slipped around her waist, my body was right behind hers. We fit perfectly together, I smiled? I forgot everything else in the world, and basked in the closeness of her body.

"Thank you for saving me again" She whispered, she was so close I could feel her body heat radiating off her, warming me to my core.

"I was so worried about you Roza, when I saw what the Strigoi did to you I wanted to make it suffer. I never want you to hurt again, ever. Why didnt you call me?" I was suddenly curious, why hadnt she called me?

"Uh, well. I didnt know he was Strigoi first, he hid his eyes. We were at the club, and I met Nathan-the Strigoi- and we were going around the alley to, well, makeout a little" suddenly without thinking my hands gripped her hips, hard. She was going to have sex with a stranger? I was pissed now.

"Dont you have any respect for yourself Rose. Is this regular for you, to just pick up men and have them fuck you carelessly?" I growled, my fingers digging in harder.

"No! I just need to get my mind off of everything. Of course I have respect for myself, I was a virgin before I met you, remember?" I stiffened, and suddenly she ripped herself out of my hold. "Bastard" she muttered and pushed me away.

"Rose, I'm sorry-" I said, how could I have been so careless?

"Whatever" she turned around and went to sleep.

Roses pov-

I woke up surprisingly early, I turned around and Dimitri was still sleeping. I gently got out of bed, I couldnt care less at the moment that I had no pants, I was determined to get away from Dimitri, I got my bag and hopped out of the room. I limped out of the room, and down the stairs, muttering a few curses along the way. I saw Adrian Ivashkov sitting on the couch, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Uh, hey. Do you think you could give me a ride? Adrian right?" he turned around, and his eyes widened like spaceships but he recovered quickly plastering a smug smile on his face. I was standing infront of him in panties and a small tank top.

"Yup, and sure" he got up and put his beer bottle away and walked over to me, and smiled. "Follow me"

Adrian took me to an underground carpark, he introduced me to his E64 M6 BMW convertible.

We were on the road when Adrian asked about Dimitri.

"So you and Dimitri did the dirty deed, huh?" he grinned, keeping his eyes on the road

"Hell no, he basically called me a slut last night"Adrian winced at my comment.

"Wow, that bad?" he paused for a second "He does like you, you know? A lot. I can't imagine a thing he wouldnt do for you. He only worries about you" Adrian said, his gaze flicked to me taking in my shocked expressioon.

"Well it didnt seem like he liked me at all last night" I took a breath and continued "I like him too, my friends told me I should make him jealous. I would love to drive him crazy right now, but unfortunately I dont have anyone to make him jealous with" I smiled sadly.

"So use me, I would be happy to be a part of this evil little plan"He smiled, pulling up at my house. "It would work perfectly, since Belikov doesnt like me much".

"Good idea, but how are we going to start?" I frowned confused.

"I will just tell him I asked you out and you said yes, then whenever you come over we can just kiss, briefly if you arent to comfortable and hug and the rest of that shit" he grinned evily.

"Great, this is gonna be perfect" I laughed, I stepped out of the car, and waved goodbye as I limped inside.

**A/N: Hehe, Rose and Adrian are going to drive Dimitri crazy! I would love to jear what you guys thought, let me know in the reviews. Have a nice day! Love you guys:)**


	5. Head Games

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and subscribes. I wont be able to update tomorrow, but the day after I should be able to. So here is the chapter and enjoy!**

Thank god, I texted Dimitri yesterday morning and let him know Adrian dropped me off. So there was no reason for him to be pissed this morning but yet there he was frowning, his face looking a little pink.

I marched down there, determined to start plan Jealousy. _Mwahaha._

"Hey Comrade" I smiled, he flipped his gaze to me, and his face softened.

"Roza, im am so sorry about the other night. I hope you arent angry" He looked so sad.

"Its fine comrade, all is forgiven" I waved him off.

"Thank you Roza" he seemed relieved.

We took a walk this time, to the field. We walkled because my thigh was healing exceptionally well, weirdly it was almost healed I was only slightly limping.

"Adrian asked me out yesterday" Dimitri stiffened and balled his hands into fists"He said yes. God, I cant wait to see him again, hes such a great guy. Maybe we can do it like monkey's tonight" I winked at Dimitri, and mentally giggled with myself when I noticed the Dimitri stone cold look on his face, like he wanted to stab something. I was pulling off the plan perfectly.

"I heard" was all he said.

"He's got great eyes, and a great smile too. And wow, what a body he has mmm perfect" I Looked up at Dimitri again, he had his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white, and he was gritting his teeth.

When we got to the mansion I saw Adrian at the kitchen.

"Morning Sexy" I purred, he turned his gaze to me and walked over and kissed me on the cheek. Dimitrri growled. And to make it worse Adrian put his hands on my ass, I giggled.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be" Dimitri snapped at Adrian.

Adrian didnt seem fazed. "Where would you like to go out tonight?" he smiled, that mysterious smile of his.

"Hmm, I dont know. Surprise me? Then I have a surprise for you tonight" I winked and grinned at Adrian, I slowly ran my hands over his chest.

"Mmm, sounds like a great plan. Whats the surprise?" he said, Adrian kissed my cheek.

"You'll have to wait and see, but it may involve you, Me, and a bed" I purred at him, while rubbing his chest some more.

"Rose, you obviously can't do training, and Mason is waiting for you to teach you about our race, we dont have time for this" Dimitri roughly grabbed my arm, I gasped not out of pain but surprise.I looked back at Adrian to see him grinning and we both knew our plan was working. We were driving Dimitri crazy.

Dimitri had taken me to another room. I recoginzed the room as Dimitri's bedroom. Dimitri's hand which was still gripping my upper arm was setting my whole body on fire. If he didnt let go, I might explode.

"We need to talk" he stated dryly and let go of my arm.

I sighed at the lost of his arm, my body no longer blazing.

He slammed the door when we were inside his bedroom.

"How can you go out with him? He's a manwhore. He will use you for sex, and ditch you. Just like every other girl he's brought back here for sex" His eyes were fierce and he was almost shouting.

"Is this your way of calling me a slut again?" I stated, and crossed my arms. I refused to be Intimidated.

Dimitri stiffened, and clenched his fist.

"No" he whispered and flicked his gaze to the floor "I'm just warning you, I dont want to see you hurt. You cant know how I feel when I see you hurt, just please dont get too attached, and dont give it up to him so soon." His eyes showed he truly meant it, they also showed love, and affection for me.

He seemed to realise we were getting into an intimate conversation because he put his mask on again, keeping all his emotions hidden.

"Why the fuck do you care whether he hurts me or not? You dont seem to give a shit about me. Dont dont tell me who to have sex with!" I shouted and raised my hand and slapped him hard, Dimitri's head whipped back and

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." Dimitri's eyes were hot with...lust? "I went to far. Sor-" Dimitri laid a hard rough kiss on my lips, he tangled his hands hard into my hair, and my hands were fisted in his hair. His kiss was urgent and fast, my body was raging with heat, he pushed his hot tongue into my mouth and he tasted spicy, and rich.

Dimitri roughly grabbed my arms and pushed me against the nearest wall, Dimitri set my whole body on fire I felt like I was about to explode with passion and lust if he didnt stop. My hand moved and my nails roughly raked the soft golden skin on his biceps, it seemed to turn him on because he moved his hands to the bottom of my top about to take it off, I let out a loud moan of approvememt. The next minute Dimitri pulled away suddenly realising what happened, he paused and collected himself and obviously not knowing what to do with the situation he left the room, Adrian gave me a ride home soon after the stunt we pulled.

"Shit, did you see Dimitri back there, I swear he wanted to kill me. Dont worry about the dinner arrangement. Make sure you look your best tonight, not that it would be to hard for you. I might bring a dinner guest" he winked.

"Adrian, he kissed me right after we spoke about the date. I slapped him then he kissed me" I muttered, completely confused with Dimitri. Did I ruin things for us?

"Well, if he kissed you it means out plan is definitley working" Adrian laughed.

"What do I do?" I fidgeted.

"Pretend it didnt happen, if he asks pretend you forgot" he said, if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he laid a hand over mine to stop my fidgeting "Dont worry you will be fine" He smiled, his emerald eyes were shining.

Once Adrian dropped me off at home, I got ready for work with Lissa and Mia.

~~~Hours later~~~

When I got back home with Lissa and Mia after work, I told them I had a date but that it was only to make Dimitri jealous. They smiled at the idea, and helped me to get ready.

Mia decided on a short sexy red dress, I bought it ages ago but never wore. It still had the price tag on. When I slipped into it, I couldnt believe I had never worn it before, it clung to my curves acentuating them more Lissa picked out some black pumps that made my legs look like they went on for miles. Mia did my makeup, she decided on smoky eyeshadow, and blood red lipstick. Lissa had curled my hair in the mean time, my hair was curled into spirals down my back.

I heard a knock on the door just as Lissa was curling the last piece of hair, we all gasped and Mia ran towards the door. When Lissa finished with my hair, I picked up my clutch and walked towards the door, I saw Adrian and Mia talking and when Adrian saw me gis haze turned full of lust and desire. I gulped.

I didnt expect to see Dimitri standing in the doorway, was he coming with us? Then I realised he was the guest.

He looked at me as if he wanted to take me good and hard on the floor, not caring that there was everyone around. his stare made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Hey Comrade" my voice sounded weak.

"Roza" his voice was hoarse.

"Lets go sexy" Adrian said, and he smacked me on the ass. I death stared Adrian, I swear could he at least treat me with a little respect?

Dimitri marched to the car, I noticed they both took seperate cars.

When we arrived at the resturant, I realised It was supposed to be one of the most expensive in New York City.

"Really Adrian?" I sighed.

"I have to treat my girl" He said as he swung an arm around my shoulders, I could have sworn I heard Dimitri growl but he wouldnt, would he?

Dimitri and I ordered steak and chips, while Adrian order a shrimp salad.

When the waiters came with our food, I dug in. Adrian feed me some of his shrimp salad, and I moaned.

"So sexy" I heard Adrian whisper.

"I have to go to the ladies to freshen up" I told Adrian and Dimitri.

I was just outside the ladies bathroom when I heard footsteps, I turned around and was surprised to see Dimitri.

"Roza, I have to talk to you" He said, his head down looking at the floor. He looked very ashamed and guilty.

"Yes?" I said, trying to act nonchalant.

"About the kiss" He said, his voice accent thickened and voice came out deeper when he said kiss.

"What kiss?" I took Adrians advice and pretended I forgot.

"The kiss in my bedroom" He growled, his fist were clenched. He knew I was toying with him "I know you know what I'm talking about, dont play dumb" Then his voice softened " I'm sorry I lead you on, I dont like you that way. Please dont take it the wrong way" I would have felt better if he stabbed me, I did the usually Rose Hathaway thing and got reckless.

"Oh, that kiss!" I said like I was finally remembering what he was talking about "The makeout session Adrian and I had, was way hotter. I almost completely forgot about that. I think Adrian and I might just have sex tonight " I said nonchalantly and walked away leaving a very shocked Russian behind.

When I got back to the table, Adrian paid for all of our food. When we got out of the resturant Adrian took out some cloves and started smoking.

"Adrian do have to smoke, you know I hate the taste" I protested.

"I know you love it" Was all he said.

Adrian, Dropped me off home, and Dimitri just went straight home from dinner.

I knew soon we had to stop this fighting and put an end to all this sexual frustration between us and sought things out, the sooner the better.

~~~Next day~~~

I had to figure things out between Rose and I, it was either we start a relationship or we never see each other again. The first was imposible, I wouldnt break up two couples it wasnt the honorable thing to do. So I texted Rose and called off training for today.

Adrian and I were in the gym training, we had moved in to sparring.

"I dont see why you just leave Rose alone, I can see in your eyes you still care about her. Fuck off dude, shes mine" Adrian said smugly like she was a prize to be won. I released a little anger and hit him square on the jaw, and his lip started bleeding.

Adrian growled and hit me on the cheek hard, I could feel blood seeping down my cheek. I walked out to make sure things didnt get worse.

I walked up to my bedroom, and entered my bathroom I cleaned the cut and covered it with a plaster. I sat on the bed afterwards thinking about how Rose and I could fix things. I had been a complete jerk to her, and I needed to apologize, we kept going through a loop were one of us screws up and the other apologizes, and one of us needed to end it. I dont know how long I had been thinking but I heard the door open and I felt my body flush with heat, and I knew it was _her._ What was she doing here?

"Dimitri?" She whispered in that beautiful soft voice of hers, I wanted to her her soft moan again.

"Roza" I just whispered back, I didnt know what to say to her. Next thing I knew Rose had her body wrapped around mine, and she was setting my nody on fire, I had to pull away before I did something irrational.

Rose let out a gasp "What the hell happend to your face?" She asked.

"Adrian, we were sparring today" She growled, her eyes showed anger.

"Bastard" She said under her breath, I then felt her warm hand brush over my cheek, I almost moaned at the feel of her soft skin on mine. It had been too long.

"Roza, lets try not to fight anymore" I mumbled.

"I would love that Comrade" She smiled that dazzeling smile, and her eyes were shining brighter than the moon.

Finally we had started to work things out, I hope Rose felt the same way about me that I did with her. I would only find out in time.

**A/N: Finally they settle things, but how long will that last? Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter in the reviews, have a nice day. Love you guys:)**


	6. Darkness Falls

**A/N: hey guys, thank you for your lovely reviews and suhscribes. I'm sorry I havent updated in a while, I got a job and I had to work very long hours and it didnt give me enough time to update. I wont be able to update as often as I used to but I will update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

I hadnt recieved any texts or calls from Dimitri to tell me training was canceled, but regardless I was still pissed at Simitri when he didnt make a move on me the other night. He acted like he didnt have feelings for me, I knew he did but it hurt everytime he denied it.

I changed into some running clothes and I peecked out the window and saw Dimitri standing there scanning the area for any threats, I smiled to myself.

I left the back way of the apartments, Dimitri wouldnt be able to see me leave now. I ran along a river, I much preferred this run. The air seemed fresher and smelled nice. I tried running as fast as I could incase Dimitri would somehow sense I left this way.

Not surprisingly after about forty five minutes running I heard footsteps like someone was running behind me, suddenly I was afraid of a Strigoi behind me I ran like hell. My lungs were burning and my muscles were screaming in protest, telling me to stop. But instict told me otherwise. Then all of a sudden a figure stood in front of me, and I ran right into them. I belt out a ear piercing scream.

"Roza, its me!" I shouted, my body was thrashing but as soon as I heard his warm voice it calmed me. Until.." What the fuck are you doing here?"

I was confused first, my heart was still pounding and the adrenaline was still running throughout my body I was still in panic mode. After some deep breathing I explained " I, uh, didnt want to run with you". I muttered weakly, I was still exhausted from running. Dimitri seemed to find it halurious because he burst out laughing.

"You didnt want to run with me? Well you could have fucking gotten killed by a Strigoi, are you that stupid? God, Roza you had me worried sick!" Suddednly I was in Dimitris arms, and I could had sworn he smelt my hair. It was almost as if he was drinking me in. His warm embrace soothed me, my hearbeat was back to normal, again.

As Dimitri pulled away, his face was only inches away from my own. Without thinking I connected our lips, and it felt oh so good to be this close to him again. I licked his lip, begging for entrance which he gladly gave. Our tongues wrestled, until Dimitris won. He tasted amazing, like spicy cinnamon. Dimitri slowly pulled me away, we were both breathing hard.

"I'm sorry we cant do this Roza, I dont like you that way" He said again, and each time he said it seemed to fuel more rage within.

"Dont fucking tell me that Dimitri, you wanted that! Why cant you just admit it?" I screamed, my chest hurt like Dimitri stabbed me.

He whispered something in Russian, his voice sounding thick and velvety and Dimitri walked off.

After Dimitri left so abrubtly I decided to turn around and jog back home.

When I got home I took a shower and once Lissa and Mia were awake we all got ready for modeling again, we all agreed to go out and have drinks after work.

~~~After work~~~

"Damm, you look so sexy" I told Mia, she was wearing a skin tight black dress with black pumps that made her legs go on for miles, and she was wearing smoky eyeshadow and he normally curly hair was straightened.

"Wow and look at you Lissa, you look gorgeaus" Lissa decided to wear a teal dress with white wedges, and her hair was curled in waves and hse wore mascara which highlighted her jade green eyes.

"Rose lets not get started on you, look at you. The men at the bar are going to be all over you" Mia said, I decided to wear a red dress that flowed down to just above my knees, and black stiletos that made my legs on on for miles, my hair was curled into ringlets, I wore smokey eyeshadow.

When we finally arrived at the bar for drinks, Mia, Lissa and I sat down and ordered Apple Martinis. We were here for less than twenty minutes and guys were already oggling us. One guy with black hair, and bright blue eyes I recognized as Christian came up and introduced himself to Lissa. Shit.

"Hey there beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" Christian ask Lissa, she shook her head and blushed "My names Christian" He said holding out his hand Lissa shyly shook his hand.

"Hey" She said quietly. Lissa wasnt used to flirting and picking up guys.

"Why dont we go for a walk" He said, touching her arm. Flirting with her, I knew I had to step in. What if he hurt her?

"Thats enough Christian!" I walked up and shoved him back lightly.

"Relax Rosie" He laughed " I wont hurt her" he said and flashed a little of his fangs.

"You know him?" Lissa widened with surprise.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Then I'm sure it will be safe" Lissa smiled and took his arm in hers and left. Shit.

After about three drinks I felt tipsy, and thought better to leave now, Mia was making out with some random guy, I left her a text not wanting to disturb her. I was almost home when I heard light footsteps behind me, I quickly did what Dimitri would do and scanned my surroundings looking for a way to escape if I was attacked, too late. Something tackled me down and started...sniffing me.

"Dhampir" He snickered and punched me across the jaw.

"Uh, fuck" I whined.

Quickly jumping into action, I managed to surprise him with a hard poke to his eye.

"Bitch!" He screamed, I laughed at my triumph.

I quickly rolled out from under him, and got up and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly and found a oddly sharp stick on the ground I quickly snatch it and with all the strength I could manage I staked him in the heart, he let out an ear piercing scream before he died.

I quickly dialled Adrians number, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello sexy" He purred.

"Adrian I've run into a Strigoi and I managed to kill it but I cant just leave it here what do I do. And please do not call Dimitri" I told him in one breath.

"Ok calm down, I wont call Dimitri but where are you and I'll come and get you" He spoke frantically. I quickly gave him my address and he hung up.

My heart started to return to normal, Adrian will be here soon and help me. I kept telling myself and It wasnt long before I heard a car pull up and I saw Adrian jump out and run up to me.

"Rose, are you ok?" He frantically started patting me down, looking for injuries.

"Im fine" I responded roughly.

Adrian picked up the body and put it in the boot of a pickup truck, and covered the body so no one could see it. He drove us to a house and jumped out and slung the body over his shoulder and lead me into the house. Adrian started a fire inside a huge Freddy Kruger fireplace thing, and threw the body inside.

"Ok, if anything like that happens again you call me as soon as you can. Before would be better but you can only what you can right?" He said, and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried" He whispered.

"Im fine" I said, trying not to remember the sound of the stick plunging into his heart. It was miracle I managed to stake him like that, when Dimitri hadnt even tought me yet.

"I do have to let Dimitri know, he's our leader. He has to know every attack, and if I dont tell him I could be kicked out" Adrian told me with complete sincerity when he released me from his embrace.

"Ok" I sighed, hopefully Dimitri wouldnt get to pissy about it.

Adrian drove me back home after that.

Adrians POV:

Damn, Rose had me worried to death. I wasnt looking forward to telling Belikov about the incident he would probably throw a few things around and maybe even land a punch or two on me.

When I arrived at the mansion I called Dimitri down from the living room.

"Yes?" He asked surprised I was calling him at this hour. It was three in the morning.

"Theres been an attack" He frowned, and here goes "It was Rose" Suddenly Dimitri was shouting things in Russian and then he collected some keys and walked towards the door "But, she managed to kill the Strigoi. She called me and I picked her up and the body. I burnt the body and drove her home, she safe" I quickly told him before he could leave.

"Why the fuck didnt you call me? You know the rules!" He shouted, as he got up in my face.

"Because she asked me not to! Why cant the two of you stop fighting, cant you see she loves you? God, do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a lady as beautiful as her love you the way she does, so fucking grow a pair and tell her you love her. because honestly, dealing with the two of you is exhausting! If you arent going to tell her then leave her alone" I shouted, I was sick to death of the two of them.

Dimitri obviously surprised at my outburst said "Im sorry, I didnt know you felt that way. I will back off, Rose is all yours". I remembered he thought we were dating.

"Whatever, just fix it"I shrugged it off and went back to my room to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the reviews, love you guys!**


	7. Relationship Dramas

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if I've taken a little longer to post this chapter I have been super busy with work but I'm trying to write them faster. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and subscribes I always appreciate it. Here is the next chapter**

Beeeepp. My damn alarm was going off again, I picked up my alarm clock and threw it against the wall, and watched with a satisfied smile as it broke apart. I went back to sleep only for a few minutes until I heard my phone ringing-it wa Dimitri. I rolled my eyes and got up not wanting to hear one sexy word come out of Dimitri's sexy mouth. I quickly changed into some running gear and left to go on a run once again without Dimitri.

I was enjoying the cool breeze whipping my hair back and blowing over my face, when I felt someone behind me I whipped around and saw Adrian running behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I panted and death stared him.

"Belikov told me you werent running with him, so I joined you to keep you safe" He smirked, and flashed his emerald eyes my way.

I didnt say anything after that, Adrian took me to his private home away from the mansion.

I arrived back at Adrians home, he took me to his gym.

"I bet I would beat you, want to sparr?" I winked.

"You wish, of course. I cant wait to watch you loose" Adrian laughed.

We quickly got into sparring positions across from each other. We circled each other until Adrian must have found an opening because he lunged straight for me, he tackled me down to the floor. He was on top of me, he had my arms pinned down above my head I only found one opening and went for it. I kneed Adrian and he crumbled I heard him howl in pain. I laughed and quickly pushed him aside and got in top of him and pressed my hand to his heart and whispered "dead".

"Did you really have to go there!" He whined, he was hunched over in a chair.

"Whatever it takes" I shrugged and laughed, I brought over an ice pack and sat next to him.

"When are you and Dimitri going to talk things out?" He asked randomly.

"Why?" I squinted, what had brought this up?

"He blew off some steam when I told him about the Strigoi attack, he was furious and you asked me not to tell him, why?" He said exasperated.

"I just didnt feel like dealing with him" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Thats ok Rose" He smiled.

I quickly got up to replace the ice, when I turned around I was met by warm soft lips, Adrian had caught me in a kiss. His lips worked with mine, gently and warm he was such s good kisser. His hands gently cupped my face, he slowly pulled away and his emerald green eyes were practically glowing.

"Adrian-".

"Rose, is there anyway we could be together? Forget Dimitri I could make you happy" Adrian interupted, he was still so close his warm minty breath caressed my face.

"I love you Adrian, but I have feelings for Dimitri" I hoped he would take this well.

"Ok, I understand. I respect your decision, we can still be friends right?" He smiled sadly and backed off

"Of course" I smiled and hugged him tightly before letting him go to have a shower.

I was just walking around the corner to my apartment, when I saw Dimitri still waiting outside my apartment. I felt bad making him wait so long, I marched up to him to apologise.

"Hey Comrade" I smiled warily. When his gaze flicked to me I felt a chill go up my spine.

"Where have you been Rose?" I could see him fighting with himself to stay in control and not lash out at me.

"Training with Adrian" I mumbled, and looked down.

"Well at least you didnt train by yourself" He grumbled. "Listen Rose this between us has to stop, you are dating Adrian its wrong, and I wont risk putting you in anymore danger" He continued.

"No we arent" I blurted, Dimitri looked surprised.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Adrian and I broke up" I told him.

"I'm so sorry Roza" He took me in a hug, I felt like my whole body was heating up again, but too soon Dimitri let go.

"Im fine" I sighed and walked past him to get inside.

When would Dimitri let me in? When would he realise he loved me? How much longer would I have to wait for him to realise?

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you guys thought. Love you guys:)**


	8. Blood And Battles

**A/N: Hello again, Heres the next chapter. I didnt want to leave you guys with a very short chapter after a week, I just felt like the last chapter ended where it should have, so I hope you enjoy it.**

"Rose, I'm telling you this because I trust you" I gulped, this couldnt be good "The group and I are going to take down a Strigoi base. We believe our nemesis Victor and Tasha are hiding out there" Dimitri face was set hard.

"And I'm coming with right?" I could hardly contain my excitement, but when Dimitri disnt respond right away I knew he would take this away from me "Dimitri?".

"No Rose, you will not come with. I wont tell you where either because I know you, you will follow us" I gritted my teeth, he would really so this?

"Dammit Dimitri dont do this!" I slammed my hands down on the table making the bowl of cereal rattel. I knew I was going to get no where here so I started to leave, before I could go Dimitri wrapped a hand around my arm to stop me.

"Dont go Rose, its too dangerous and you havent completed your training" Dimitri's face was stern and hard.

I ripped my arm away and left.

I was sitting at Starbucks waiting to get some answers about this Strigoi attack, and whoever Tasha and Victor were. When a brown haired vampire walked in with the brightest emerald eyes. When he caught sight of me he sat down across the table from me, and gave me one of his wicked smiles.

"Adrian, you need to tell me where theyre going tonight" I demanded.

"Hello to you to" He mumbled, and shook his tousled styled hair.

"Please Adrian, I need to know" I begged

He released a huge sigh, and shook his head again.

"You are going to be the death of me" Adrian muttered "The Strigoi base is in Caldwell New York, I will text you the full address tonight".

I started to get up and leave but Adrian grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You will need this" He smiled and handed me a silver stake.

"Are you kidding!" I squealled, and snatched the stake off him.

"I know you need proper protection, and you need it more than i do. You aim for the heart here" He pointed to a place on his chest "And you need to really stake them hard to get through all that bone and flesh" He said looking proud of me.

"Thank you Adrian!" I screamed and hid the stake in my jacket and left to get back to work.

"Stan there something you should know" I told Stan my boss. This was one of the most difficult decisions of my life, this was supposed to be my life.

"Yes honey, what is it?" I said to Stans back, he probably wasnt expecting me say what I was about to say.

"I'm quitting" I gulped "There are things going in in my life, and I just dont have the time for modeling" Stan turned around slowly, and smiled.

"Thats ok, you can take time off and come back when everything is sorted out" I wasnt expecting that. Even though I knew I may not be coming back I just nodded and left, needing to get home to prepare for the Strigoi attack.

I pulled on some short jean shorts, a black singlet and a holster for my stake. I pulled on some combat boots and tied my long hair into a tight bun. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to come. A Strigoi attack, I hadnt been fully trained but I knew enough on how to survive one. My phone beeped and I knew it was the address of the Strigoi attack, I memorised the address and got into the car, put the address in the GPS and drove off.

I was in Caldwell just outside the warehouse where Tasha and Victor-Whoever they were-were hiding out at the Strigoi base. I was waiting for Dimitri and the rest of the group to get here for back up.

When I finally saw a black escalade drive silently by the waehouse and stop just outside, men jumped out the car. They were armed with daggers, stakes, and guns. I gulped, intimidated by there large bodies and weapons.

I found a back way into the warehouse I silently opened the door and winced as it let out a small creak. I heard footsteps and quickly hid behind a table, next minute I heard a loud bang and gun shots, I assumed Dimitri and his men had entered the warehouse. I jumped up and grabbed the stake out of my holster and staked the closest Strigoi, it let out an ear piercing scream as the stake impaled his heart.

That only brought more Strigoi to me, I quickly ran to the next room to find three more Strigoi. One looked very skinny and had pale blonde hair, the second was skinny as well with saggy brown hair, and the third had ash blonde hair and had more muscle. I quickly got into a fighting stance, the blonde Strigoi attacked first but I quickly position my stake to pierce his heart, as it did the Strigoi let out a loud gasp. I pulled my stake out and he dropped on the floor, the ash blonde Strigoi atacked next, he tackled me to the mats and dug his long sharp nails into my shoulders I whimpered trying to shrug off the sharp pain I kneed him and he rolled off me quickly. The brown haired Strigoi was holding a dagger, he lunged for me and he was too fast for me too dodge I tried to move away but his dagger dug into my thigh and I screamed in agony as it carved down my thigh. I collapsed on the ground shaking in pain and clutching my thigh, I whimpered as blood poured down and started to make a puddle around my leg.

I shakily got up and faced the Strigoi and taking a chance I held up my stake and threw it with everything in me trying to aim my best at its cold shriveled heart, I closed my eyes and as I heard it release a furious scream I knew I had got lucky. I opened my eyes to find the Strigoi on the ground. Dead.

I quickly ran up to the Strigoi and pulled the stake out of its chest and walked back to the ash blonde Strigoi and ounched it across the jaw, I heard him grunt and I quickly kicked him down and shoved the stake threw his black heart, and smiled as I heard him scream.

I quickly ran out the room to the next in hopes of killing more Strigoi, I quickly found Mason fighting a Strigoi I ran up behind the Strigoi and staked him from behind. When the Strigoi screamed and fell, Mason looked surprised to see me here.

"What the hell are you doing here Hathaway?" He shouted "Does Dimitri onow youre here?" He death stared me.

"No he doesnt, and please dont tell him. Pretend you didnt even see me" I smiled, his eyes traveled down to my thigh.

"What the fuck happened to your leg?" He shouted again, I looked down and blood was quickly seeping down my leg and suddenly I felt dizzy and weak.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said quickly and ran off before he could say or do anyting more.

I quickly ran out into what seemed like some spy base, there were cameras everywhere and it was empty I saw one man, he was old.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked, curious as too why he wasnt fighting eith the others. The old man spun around and glared at me, he charged up to me his hand balled into fists.

"What are you doing here? No one is supposed to be here!" He shouted, as he got closer I could tell he was Strigoi which meant I had to kill him.

"No way Buster" I quickly said, I raised my fist and punched him. I smiled as I heard the satifying sound of his nose breaking.

"Bitch!" He snarled and lunged at me, he knocked me to the ground and my stake rolled away.

My head had hit the ground hard when he had pushed me down, everything was a blur to me. I saw a long sharp thing next to me, I couldnt see properly everything was bluring. I saw a dark blur, and assumed it was the old Strigoi he was standing right next to me. Suddenly I felt pain stretching all over my stomach and I realised he was kicking me in the stomach repeatedly.

When he finally stopped, I spat out blood. My head was pounding and I couldnt feel my leg, all in all I felt like hell. I spotted the long sharp thing again and quickly rolled over to pick it up and realised it was a sword, I got up and saw the old Strigoi's back facing me. I walked up behind him and held up my sword about to cut his head off when I heard a loud bang, and I couldnt feel anything. I quickly swung the sword as hard as I could and cleanly cut off the old Strigoi's head.

Seconds later I found myself on the ground, I felt extremely cold. My whole body was raking with shivers, but I found myself looking into the most chocolatey brown eyes and now that Dimitri was here I felt it was ok to sleep. I knew I was going to die but now that Dimitri was here I felt more peaceful. So I slept.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. love you guys!**


	9. Blood And Battles Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and subscribes. Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Dimitris POV:

I had almost killed all the Strigoi I had one more-Victor-I ran into the last room I hadn't searched, assuming it was Victor's and what I saw broke my heart.

Roza held a sword above her head ready to cut Robert's-Victors brother- head off, but then another shot rang out. I saw Roza stumbled from impact of the gunshot but she still swung the sword with strength I had witnessed from her, and I saw as Roberts head fell to the ground.

I saw her body convulsing on the ground there was blood every where on her. It was heartbreaking to know she had been hurt this bad, or at all.

I ran up to her, I was at her side in seconds trying to calm her. I took her in my arms trying to comfort her the best way I could, she coughed a couple of times, and blood ran out her mouth, down her jaw and neck. I couldnt tell if it was me or if she was fading but she started to calm and she stopped shaking. I saw her eyes slowly closing, and a sigh passed her lips. I wanted to shout NO! To Roza but nothing would come out, I wanted to beg her not to leave me but I couldnt open my mouth and I knew she wouldnt be able to help it.

There was only one thing I could think might help, I picked her up in my arms and took her into another room, and closed the doors allowing us privacy. I quickly found a first aid kit, and quickly started patching her up. I winced as I saw her thigh, she had a large cut there like someone had stabbed her and started carving her. I moved on to the gunshot wound it was on her stomach, I stitched it up as well and cleaned all the blood off her.

Her heartbeat was fading, slowing down fast. She had lost too much blood, I had a plan but it wouldnt work one hundred percent, I had to do it now or she would die, there was no time to make it back to the mansion. I quickly got out a dagger and slit my wrist, before it healed I put it in her mouth hoping that would help. Giving her my blood would only keep her alive, it wouldn't turn her into a vampire. I dont think Roza would be ready for that.

It had been a few minutes and I hadn't felt anything from Roza, her heart rate wasnt going any faster. Maybe she was going to die here tonight, how did she get here anyway? How did she know this was were the Strigoi base was? Suddenly I felt Roza's lips tighten against my wrist and she started slurping, she took greedy pulls at my wrist I didnt pull away, I would give her everything if she needed it. I let her take it and she didn't pull away, I started to feel weaker and I knew I should have been pulling away now, but I wanted to give her as much as I could if it would keep her alive. I was about to pass out when Roza let go of my wrist.

Now that I knew she was safe and healthy again, I took her in my arms again and picked her up and carried her into the car. Everyone was already waiting inside the car, I laid Roza on the front passenger seat and started driving back to New York City.

I felt like we had driven to hell and back, after driving for what felt like an eternity we were finally back at the mansion. I quickly picked Roza up and carried her to my room, I laid her down on my bed and covered her in blankets. I shut the curtains so the room was surrounded in complete darkness.

I climbed into bed with her hoping to get comfort out of knowing she was safe, but the only thing that kept nagging me was knowing that she could have died tonight and I never would have know what it would be like to have Roza as my girlfriend, or have ever made love to her again. To never feel that soft luscious skin, and her soft floral scent, or have her under me beneath the sheets haunted me. Roza was right, she was already in danger, dating me would make no difference. There was no reason for us to not be together, I could see her reasoning more clearly now she would be safer when she was with me.

Roses POV:

I screamed as I replayed the images of my nightmare again, Dimitri, Adrian, Mason and everyone else dead on the floor of the Strigoi base. I bolted upright in bed, my body was shaking in fear and I was sweating furiously.

Dimitri was by my side calming me speaking to me in hushed tones telling me it would be alright, and it was exactly what I needed. It wasnt long before everything came back to me, the blood, the Strigoi, everything, I gasped.

"Dont be scared Roza" Dimitri murmured next to my ear while brushing my with his hand.

Suddenly I burst into tears, everything had hit me all at once. I could have lost Dimitri and everyone tonight, there was so much blood-too much blood.

Then I was hit by a wave of embarrasment, Dimitri shouldn't see me cry, I shouldnt look this weak infront of him. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and covered up my sadness.

"I'm fine Dimitri" I whispered looking down.

"Look at me Roza" Dimitri demanded, I shook my head.

Dimitri put one finger under my chin and tipped my face up to look him in the eye.

"I wont let anything happen to you" His face was full of concern and sincerity "Roza, I've been thinking. Last night I thought you were going to die, you were loosing so much blood and the first thing I thought was loosing you. I never would have known what it had been like to have you as my girlfriend. This might be a bad idea but, would you be my girlfriend Roza?" His face now full of love.

I couldnt believe he was finally asking me to be his girlfriend, after all this time.

"Of course Dimitri!" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, I felt him chuckle against me.

I pulled away and his face was still so close to mine, I leaned closer until my lips met his in a gentle kiss. His lips moved skillfully against mine, his lips were warm and soft. My hands moved to his hair, tugging softly while his hands were wrapped around my waist holding me tightly against him. His tongue grazed my lower lip asking for permission to which I glady gave him, his tongue was hot and wet while dancing with mine he tasted rich and spicy. Suddenly he pulled away looking me in the eye.

"I dont want to do anything until you are completely healthy again" He said with utter sincerity.

"But-" I began.

"No Roza, I want to keep you healthy" He interupted. "Can I get anything for you?" Dimitri smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Donuts?" I returned his smile, Dimitri just shook his head and got up to get me some donuts.

I was waiting for Dimitri to bring me some donuts, when I started to feel sick. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, and started throwing up. I quickly brushed my teeth, eager to have the disgusting taste out of my mouth. I walked back to the bed, I felt better now but the sickness was replaced with a killer headache. I pulled the covers over my head hoping for some sleep, but Dimitri came through the door with my food. He lifted the covers and I groaned.

"Leave me alone" I groaned, squeezing my eyes feeling the pain of the headache.

But Dimitri didnt leave me alone he pulled the blankets further, for some strange reason I was suddenly furious because Dimitri wouldnt leave me alone. I threw myself up from the bed, and with power and speed I never knew I had I was in front of Dimitri in seconds, we were inches apart and I placed my shaking hands on his chest and pushed with everything in me. Dimitri hardly moved when I usually pushed him, but when I pushed him now he crumbled to the floor his expression reflected my thoughts. Where the hell did that come from? And why was I feeling so sick? Was there something wrong with me?

I hadn't even realised my leg was burning like a bitch, but I ignored the pain as much as I could I ran out of Dimitri's room and downstairs, and in seconds I was out the door, the light blinded me and made my head throb like a little bitch, I started running down the street determined to get home and sleep it off. My legs felt like they were going to give way and I would collapse any second. I was half expecting Dimitri to come bounding after me, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I kept running all the way to my apartment.

As soon as I arrived back home, I realised my whole body was raking with shivers and I was sweating furiously, I felt wetness on my thigh and when I looked down my pants were saturated in blood, I realised my stitches must have come out. I quickly made my way inside, all I wanted was to sleep it off and fix my leg somehow.

Maybe I had just gotten the flu, I was feeling sick again like I wanted to throw up. I heard Lissa in the kitchen humming to a song, Mia was probably at work and Lissa probably stayed home to make sure I would come home.I heard her making her way towards me when I closed the door.

"Where the heck have you been?" Lissa screatched, it only made my headache worse and my anger worse.

"Lissa I'm not feeling well, please leave me alone" I mumbled weakly and I started moving to my bedroom, covering my eyes with my hand.

"You still haven't answered my question" Lissa continued, flailing her hands about in an agressive manner.

"Just let me sleep and then I can" I tried to explain, almost at my bedroom.

"No! Now!" She screamed, and I flipped out.

"Leave me the fuck alone Lissa, I'm not feeling well!" I growled at her like something animalistic, then I heard Lissa gasp.

"Yours eyes!" Lissa pointed at me.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"Look at your eyes, theyre almost black!" Lissa sounded scared.

I ran to the mirror in my bedroom and saw my eyes were a different color! They were darker, almost black. I gasped as I head someone banging on the door, although I knew who it would be.

"Lissa could you get that, and please dont tell anyone about this" I pointed to my eyes, Lissa nodded and ran off to answer the door.

I quickly locked my bedroom door, not wanting to deal with Dimitri but in a few seconds I heard light knocking on my door.

"Roza, open the door" Dimitri demanded, I hated it when people told me what to do.

So I didnt say anything, I didnt hear anything for a minute but then Dimitri spoke again.

"Roza, I will break this door down if you dont open it" Dimitri frowled from the other side of the door. I squeaked and quickly ran into my bathroom door and locked it.

Just as I locked it I heard Dimitri break my door down. Fuck!

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit me, amd I stumbled back and hung on to the towel railing to keep me up. Thing's werent looking good for me right now, I knew it would be seconds before I passed out. I was about to make it to the door to unlock it and get help but I stumbled and fell and slammed my head on the floor, before passing out.

I vaguely remember Dimitri kicking the door open and a look of horror flashed over his face before he leant down to help me, but I couldnt do anything but close my eyes and surrender myself to the darkness.

**A/N: Poor Rose! I wonder what will happen to her? Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you guys thought. Love you guys:)**


	10. The Truth About Vampires

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and subscribes, because youve been so awesome I decided to post the next chapter early. I hope you enjoy**

**Dimitris POV:**

I watched Roza as she was sleeping, her lips were slightly parted and her cheeks were flushed. I was glad to have her back, resting in my bed so I could watch over her and make sure she was safe until she recovered.

I flashed back to yeaterday when I found her unconcious on her bathroom floor. Her head was bleeding from where she fell and hit her head, and her stitches had ripped out of her thigh and she was bleeding all over the place. Roza had some explaining to do when she woke up, I needed to know why she was passed out on the floor. I needed to know a lot of things since she woke up yesterday after the Strigoi attack.

I went downstairs to call a meeting to make sure no one would attack anymore Strigoi while Roza was sick, if they found out where we were then all hell would break loose and Roza could get hurt worse and I couldnt allow that, as well as having everyone else hurt.

"I mean it, no more Strigoi attacks until Rose is healthy again" I stood before my group of vampire's ordering them around, everyone was pissed to not have any Strigoi action for the next few days. "I wont risk any of them finding out where we live and they will hurt Rose while she is vulnerable" My voice echoed inside the mansion.

In return I got a lot of sighs and moans, agreeing they wouldnt hunt one Strigoi until Rose was healed.

Christians POV:

I was walking back to my bedroom, from our long boring talk with Dimitri when my phone rang. I smirked srrogantly as I saw the caller ID.

"Christian?" Her voice was soft and beautiful, like an angel's.

"Lissa" I replied.

"Hey, how are you?" hearing her voice made me want to do wicked things to her.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked, my voice responding in a purr.

"Great, thank you. Why dont you come over for dinner tonight?" She asked timidly, probably afriad of rejection.

"Sounds perfect, what time would you like?"

"Seven" She suggested.

"Great I'll be there at seven, have a great day princess" I said and hung up, and went back to sleep, seeing as it was too early in the morning.

Lissas POV:

I was cooking chicken roast with vegetables for dinner tonight, it had to be extra special when I had company. It took me hours to cook the chicken, it was great to have my mind off things. I was so worried for Rose when Dimitri kicked that door open and Rose was unconcious on that floor, I knew when Dimitri said he would take care of her he would-For whatever reason I trusted him. It would also be great to have dinner with Christian tonight, he was so dreamy and perfect, I giggled at the thought of him.

As I was finishing up on dinner I heard someone knocking on the door. I quickly ran up to the door and opened it and there Christian stood holding the most beautiful flowers.

"Hi" He smiled, God he was so beautiful.

"Hey" I replied, he came forward and kissed my cheek. I almost moaned at how soft his lips were in my cheek.

"These are for you" He smiled again, his eyes were so captivating they were the most lightest blue I had ever seen.

"Thank you theyr'e so beautiful" I squecked, and took the flowers as he handed them to me, I started to walk off to get a vase for the flowers.

"Come in" I invited, he walked in looking around.

"You have a beautiful home" He gave me a flirty smile.

"Thanks" I blushed.

He followed me into the kitchen where everything was cooking, I poured some red wine in two wine glasses and handed one to him.

"Dinner should be ready soon" I told him.

"You look so beautiful tonight Lissa" I blushed furiously.

"Th-thanks" I stuttered stupidly.

"Just telling it like it is" he murmered.

I heard the stove bing-the chicken was ready.

Christian and I were sitting at the table enjoying the dinner.

"What do you do for a living" He asked curiously.

"Im a model" I told him proudly.

"Doesnt surprise me" Christian smiled.

"What about you?" I asked Christian, I realised he never spoke much about himself.

"I'm a vampire" I burst out laughing.

"No really" I asked after I recovered.

"Really" he shrugged.

"Fine if you dont want to tell me you dont have to" I smiled.

Christian got up out of his chair and stood next to me, he leaned down until we were eye to eye I realised his eye color had changed drastically-dark blue-his eye color was normally the brightest blue I had ever seen but right now it was the darkest blue I had ever seen. I gasped loudly.

"What happened to your eyes" I said, slowly backing away from him.

"I won't hurt you Lissa" He said and flashed a smile revealing two very lethal looking fangs.

"Leave, just leave me alone" I shouted shakily pointing to the door.

"I wont leave until you know I wont hurt you" In a second I was pinned against the wall and Christian had his head burried between my neck and shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yes" I found myself saying, even though my gut was screaming at me to run.

Christian moved so he was now looking me in the eyes, he slowly got closer until our lips touched and he took me in a gentle kiss, letting me know I could trust him. He pulled back and brushed my hair away from my face gently, before planting his lips back on mine. His lips were a soft as a petal, he took my breath away with every kiss. We were both panting when we broke apart.

"I vow to never hurt you Lissa and as long as I am still breathing I will never let anyone hurt you" He smiled breathtakingly at me.

He sat me down and explained everything to me about vampires, and strangely I believed him.

"Thank you for being honest with me Christian, its a little overwhelming but thank you" I said, we were both standing on my doorstep saying goodbye now.

"I always will be for you Lissa" He smiled, he kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

Christians POV:

Fuck, what is Dimitri going to say when I tell him that I told Lissa about us?I found him fishing for something in a cupboard, I cleared my throat and he turned around and faced me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I told my girlfriend the truth, about us being vampires" I didnt beat around the bush, I told him straightforward.

"What the fuck Christian?" Dimitri was pissed now, I could tell he wanted to punch me his fist were clenched.

"I wanted to be honest with her, I love her. You told Rose, so theres no reason I couldnt tell Lissa, you love Rose and you told her" I fought back.

"Fair enough, but did you make sure she didnt tell anyone" He grumbled.

"Of course, she wont" I urged, Dimitri nodded accepting it and he walked off.

I thought of Lissa again, and how lucky I was to have such a beautiful girlfriend. I wanted to run back to her and kiss her all night, I remembered the smell of her soft, glossy hair and her beautiful jade green eyes. God, I was falling for her badly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, did you like hearing more from Christian and Lissa. Let me know if you want to hear more from them or if you prefer just Rose and Dimitri. Anyways please let me know what you thought of this chapter, have a great day. Love you guys:)**


	11. More Than A One Nightstand

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks you for your awesome reviews and subscribes! Here is chapter about Mia and Eddie, I want you guys to see more relationships beside Rose and Dimitris. The next chapter will be about Rose and Dimitr though, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mias POV:**

Lissa and I were at the club again, drinking tequila shots. This was becoming a habbit, I was tired of having a boyfriend or falling in love I would come to this club almost every night and drink my worries away. My last boyfriend Ralph took away all my innocence, he used me for sex in a bet with his friends-who could deflower the most virgins. Ralph took everything from me, he left me with a broken heart and I didnt think I would ever fall in love again, he took away my trust for anyone along it. At least that bastartd got what he deserved, once I found out he was using me my fury took over and lets just say I didnt think he would ever be having kids.

Lissa was getting a little too drunk now, she had less than me but she couldnt hold her liquor as well. She stumbled out of the bar while I followed to make sure she safely got into a cab home. I walked back inside the club and spotted a very sexy sandy blonde, this guy was huge he had thick cords of muscle all over his body. Mmmm.

He was talking to a redhead who also had huge muscles all over his huge body. I walked up to introduce myself to him. "Hey my names Mia" I purred in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Hi, Mia" Lust overtook his eyes and he turned away from his friend and started leading me to the bar "My names Eddie, can I buy you a drink?"

"Vodka, please" I smiled.

Eddie bought us drink after drink, we talked about all our lifes worries. Until we got so drunk we thought best if we leave.

Eddie took a cab with me to my apartment, he stepped out when the cab arrived at my apartment and I stumbled on my way up to the apartment and Eddie immediately came to my rescue before I fell, he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me up. As soon as his touch came in contact with my skin I felt a wave of desire burn through me, I felt like electricity was running through my veins.

Eddie helped me to my door, and suddenly I was overcome by a wave of desire and passion. I knew what I wanted and I had to take it, I pulled Eddie down so we were face to face and planted my lips on his in a searing hot kiss. His lips were so soft and tender, when he realised what happened he took the keys out the back pocket of my jeans and while kissing me he opened the door and he hoisted me up I wrapped my legs around his hips, his arms were wrapped around my waist.

He quickly shut the door, I gave him directions to my room and he threw me onto the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes and fell on top of me. Eddie quickly ripped our clothes off and we had hot passionate sex all night long.

-Morning-

Beep. Beep. My freaking alarm was going off, and it sounded so loud my head felt like it was about to explode. I gripped my head in pain, and squeezed my eyes shut when all of a sudden I felt movement on the bed. Oh god, what did I do last night. I only realised then that I was naked, and there was someone next to me on my bed.

I turned around and saw the sandy blonde guy from last night, did we have sex? The blanket was drapped down to his hips and I drooled at the sight of his huge muscles, I gulped as I got hot flashes of last night.

I tried to sneak out of bed but Eddies eye flew open and he took in his surroundings and he quickly remembered where he was, then he looked at me and smirked.

"Hey Doll, enjoy last night?" He said smugly, winking at me.

"Dont call me that and no not one bit, now you need to get out. I need to go to work now" But that was the last thing on my mind, no way in hell was I going to work feeling like this.

"Thats not what I remember you saying last night" He smirked again, moving his arms behind his head making himself comfortable.

I blushed remembering "Well, I'm taking a shower-"

"Is that an invitation" He winked, I scoffed and shot him a look of annoyance.

"-And you need to be out by the time I get out" I grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and locked myself in the bathroom.

Eddies POV:

Damn, she had some nerve using me for last night and then telling me I was no good when I clearly remember making her scream and begging me for a second and third round. When she walked into the bathroom I quickly saw her phone on her bedside table and flicking through it until I found her number, and copied it down on to my phone. I changed back into my clothes and left.

I had never felt so thrilled about a girl like I did with Mia, she was something else. She was fun, mysterious, Passionate and clearly a challenge. I was hoping to see her again, god her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue and that crazy curly hair of her I wanted to tangle my hands in. God, this girl had me going crazy for her.

**A/N:Aww Eddies falling in love. Thank you for reading, please let me know if you guys would like to hear more from Eddie and Mia or Lissa and Christian or if you would like to keep it to Rose and Dimitri. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, have a nice day. Love you guys:D**


	12. Awaken

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and subscribes, you all helped so much with you feedback on the previous chapter so thank you so much for that. This chapter flicks between Dimitri's and Rose's POV's. I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter for all your help, so I hope you enjoy!**

Dimitris POV:

Roza was scaring me to death, she had been out cold for thirty two hours. I saw she was healing up extremely well, but her wounds were still bad. There was bruising around her stab wound and gun shot wounds as well as others scattered around her body. I would make sure Roza was never to make to another Strigoi attack, she would never be hurt like this again, ever. I cared and loved her too much to let anything like this happen again.

For now, I left Roza in my bed and called a meeting with everyone. This business with Victor needed to be discussed.

Adrian, Eddie, Mason, and Christian were sitting in the couches while I was standing infront of them all.

"Why the hell was Victor not there?" I growled, almost ripping my hair out from frustration. The whole purpose of that Strigoi attack was to kill Victor, and because Victor wasnt there Roza was hurt for no reason, it had all gone to hell.

"We don't know, we had recorded calls coming from his phone from that warehouse" Mason informed me, typing frantically on his computer.

"We need to find him" I said pinching the bridge if my nose "He has killed far to many Moroi and Dhampir".

"We will find a way to catch him" Eddie guaranteed, his eyes looking wildly fierce.

"Thanks man" I said clapping Eddie on the back. "Mason try to track his phone check the location of the last call he made, we still arent hunting any Strigoi I want to make sure Roza is one-hundred percent healthy again before continuing. If anyone hears or finds anything else, inform me immediatley" I finished, we all left continuing on with our day. I walked back to my bedroom to check on Roza.

Roses POV:

I awakened feeling strange, groggy and woozy. I cracked my eyes open, and found a glass of water on the bedside table; perfect for my desert dry mouth I leaned overto pick up the glass when a wave of dizziness overcame me and I fell off the bed, and the water ended up spilling all over me. I felt so weak I couldnt get up, I heard the door creak open slowly and silently I tried to call for help but my mouth was so dry.

I must have looked bad because whoever opened the door came in and it was Dimitri, one look at me on the floor and he was by my side immediatly. Dimitri effortlessly picked me up and put me back in the comfort of the bed, that was when it smacked me in the face-I was in Dimitri's room.

"Roza, what is wrong?" He asked, concern and panic covered his face. I tried to say something, but my mouth was so dry. Dimitri quickly filled up the glass and handed it to me, I quickly gulped it down already feeling better.

"I'm fine" I croaked, putting the glass back down. Dimitri gave me a look of disbelief.

"I sincerly doubt that" He didnt believe a word I said "Can I get you anything?" He asked, happy to help me the best he could.

"Why were you at my apartment, demanding to see me?" I growled, I glared at him.

"You were sick, I had to bring you back here and take care of you" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! I was fine on my own, just like I'm fine now" I took a breath trying to calm down "If you want to help you could help into the shower" I tried to calm down, I tried to speak in a softer tone. It seemed like everytime I spoke to someone my anger was getting out of control.

"Ok" He said slipping an arm around my waist and helping me up, my muscles immediatly began to ache and hurt, but I quickly slapped his hand away I was determined to prove I could take care of myself and that I was feeling fine.

He walked with me to the bathroom when all of a sudden I walked into something, I realised it was the wall right next to the bathroom. Damn, I had walked right into a wall. I tried not to look at Dimitri but by the way his mouth was twitching I took it he was close to laughing histerically.

Dimitri leaned into the shower and turned it on, he tested the waters temperature making sure he got it just right while I started stripping off my clothes. When Dimitri was sure he got it right he swiveled around to find me in my underwear, his eyes were as round as saucers.

"See something you like?" I smirked, Dimitri gulped.

"I think its best I leave" He muttered his voice sound rough and his accent coming out thicker, I smirked as he left.

I had an hour long shower, Dimitri had set the temperature just right. I washed my hair with a lightly scented floral shampoo and conditioner, and used a delicious body soup which smelled like orchids. Once I was finished I found my muscles were already feeling better. I wrapped myself in a crimson colored towel and returned to Dimitris bedroom.

As soon as I set a foot in the bedroom I was attacked by a pair of delicious soft lips. I knew it was Dimitri by the winderful cinnamon taste ofhis lips and the rich spicy smell of him that made my insides turn into mush. Dimitris lips moved skillfully around mine, he was rough snd urgent in his kiss and his hands were clawing at my towel to take it off, though I was sure he could rip it off in a minute if he wanted too.

Dimitri fell on to the bed with me, he was on top of me and his hands were running furiously up and down my body and his breathing was frantic. Dimitri ran his tongue lightly over my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gadly gave it to him, I would never get used to the spicy cinnamon taste of his mouth it was delicous and I wantedto eat him up, his smell was everywhere, on me, around me, I couldnt think of something that wasnt Dimitri, my whole world had suddenly become Dimitri.

My body was on fire, as his hot body skorched and singed every part of me. Everywhere his hands moved tiny sparks followed. When I broke contact to look into his eyes, they had darkened with lust and desire but there was also love there. Dimitri had was so turned on, he started grinding his hips against mine creating a wonderful friction he began to chant my name like a prayer on his lips.

But suddenly he pulled away so he was standing across the room, he was breathing hard and his chest was rising and falling quickly and there was a huge tent in his pants, I gulped quickly looking away.

"I'm sorry Roza, I got carried away" He said quickly, he hung his head in shame.

"Dimitri, I want you to do this, take me, make me yours. I know you want this" I said looking at him seductively, making my way up to him when I was standing right infront of him, my hands were gripping his t shirt about to take it off.

"No, I wont do this while you are unwell. You still need to recover" He stated firmly, he gripped my wrists before I could remove his t shirt.

"Dimitri I'm not made out of glass, I can handle sex with you" I gave him my best maneater smile, he gripped my wrist a little harder trying not to give in.

"Thats only becaus-" Dimitri quickly stopped himself, he was hiding something from me.

"Only because what!"I raised my voice, my temper quickly flaring.

"Nothing, its nothing"He quickly said, letting go of my wrists and he looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

"Tell me Dimitri, or I swear to-" I quickly said, when had caught my stare and gave me a look of horror. "What?" I shouted, Dimitri slowly back away from me then quickly started walking away.

"Dimitri!" I shouted after him, how could he just walk away from me?

I saw him dissapear behind the door and then the sound of it slam seconds later. What the hell was wrong with Dimitri?

Dimitris POV:

What the hell was wrong with Roza? Her eyes, they changed color when she had demanded me to tell her, her eyes hand changed as black as night. What the hell happened when I gave her my blood? I know I didnt turn her, she had to have vampire genetics in her blood, a family member of hers needed to be a vampire to pass along the genetics and even then it wasnt guaranteed. I needed to ask Roza about her parents.

I needed to speak to Eddie he knew a lot about genetics and the vampires if anyone could figure her out, it was Eddie. I quickly got to his bedroom and without knocking I walked in, he was on the computer typing.

"Dude, I need your help" I said frantically, he must have sensed there was something wrong because one look at my face and he jumped up and quickly listened to what I had to say about Roza.

He quickly got Mason who was our computer expert who tried to track down Rozas parents. While Eddie tried to find some way to find out what was wrong with her, he finally decided he would first need to find out more of her symptoms. It wouldnt be easy because she kept telling everyone she was 'fine'.

I walked back to my bedroom determined to find out how 'fine' Roza really was.

I walked in to see her listening to music and laying on the bed, she pulled her earphones out knowing I needed to talk to her.

"Roza, I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" I asked, careful not to bring up another fight.

"Sure" She said rolling her eyes.

"Roza, how are you feeling. Dont you dare tell me you are fine, because you are not" I growled the last part, accidentaly letting my anger snd frustrations taking a hold of me.

"I'm fine" She growled, glaring at me.

I gave up she wouldnt tell me and I didnt want to upset her and make her tell me, I wanted her to tell me on her own and I knew she wouldnt be doing that, so I walked out the bedroom.

I found Adrian talking with Eddie and Mason they were catching him up.

"You need to ask her, she trusts you more" I grumbled to him, I was pissed Roza couldnt open up to me. I saved her life numerous times and she couldnt tell me how she was feeling?

"Ok, whatever helps her" He said determined to help her in anyway, I could see he deeply cared for Roza and I was grateful for that. He quickly left to ask her and find out how she really was.

Roses POV:

What was going on with Dimitri? He was acting very strangly today, making out with me and then walking away. I didnt want to tell him I felt like shit because I wanted to look strong. Adrian walked in looking very distraught, he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Rose, Dimitri told me you arent feeling well, but that you wont tell him whats wrong. Please tell me Rose, so that I can look after you" Adrian had tears in his eyes, and I couldnt refuse him. Adrian had supported me with the whole Dimitri situation and he always had something to say to make me laugh, and now I could see he cared so much for me.

"I feel like shit, my muscles ache and hurt all over, my temper is off the wall, and my head hurts like a bitch I think its a migraine, my teeth hurt like eating ice with sensitive teeth, and I'm so so tired" I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, Adrian looked at me sympathetically then took me in a hug and I couldnt help but cry, I released huge body racking sobs.

When I couldnt cry anymore and my eyes were puffy and swollen, Adrian let me go and told me Dimitri should be here soon with food, and I could help but perk up at that, he left shortly after that.

Dimitris POV:

We were all waiting nervously inside Eddies bedroom, when Adrian came in I charged up to him and demanded answers.

"She said she was feeling like shit; her muscles ache and hurt all over, her temper is off the wall, she is getting a migraine, her teeth feel very sensitive, and she is extremely tired" Adrian looked so sad, and worried for her.

"Thank you Adrian, this could save her life" I clapped him on the back he silently walked out of the room.

I felt sick to my stomach Roza had opened up to Adrian and not me, I loved Roza dearly and right now I was going crazy worrying about her, It hurt to know she trusted Adrian more than me. I shook it off knowing there were more serious things at the moment.

"What have you found?" I asked him after fifteen minutes of endless typing on his computer.

"Youre not going to like it" Eddie stated and when he looked at me I could see his face had paled a few shades, and he gulped.

**A/N: oh no poor Rose, what do guys think is wrong with her? Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Have a nice day! Love you guys:D**


	13. Transition

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and subscribes! I am trying to make my chapters longer for you guys. I hope you like this chapter!**

Dimitris POV:

"Rose is in transition" Eddie said softly, his eyes were concerned and paniced.

How was that possible? Roza was human, I couldnt turn her unless she had the genetics.

"Mason, what information have you found about Rozas parents?" I asked him, I was determined to find out the cause of Roza transitioning.

"Her birth certificate says her mother was Janine Hathaway and her father is Abe Mazur. Her mother died of cancer when she was three years old, and her father had left Rose to her godmother Alberta Petrov" My heart bled for Roza for everything she had been through. "Abe Mazur is a Moroi and her mother was a human" Mason gave me a look of confusion.

"Thats impossible, Roza is not half moroi. There has been no record of a half Moroi" I said in disbelief.

"Thats the only explanation. Before we panic lets get a blood sample from her" Eddie spoke calmly.

I let out a huge sigh, I raked my hands through my hair frantically.

I was on my way to Roza's room thinking how would I tell her about all this. If she was really transitioning into a vampire how would she take that? Would she be angry with me after I gave her my blood? All of my thoughts flew out the window when I found myself standing outside my bedroom where Roza was staying.

I slowly opened the door surprised to find her putting her shoes on and packing a few things in her purse.

"Roza? What are you doing?" I asked. she couldnt be leaving now, she was too sick to leave.

"I need to go to work" She said angrily, not looking at me. She was shoving her shoes on forcefuly and pulled her purse on in an angry manner, then she got up and walked towards the door.

"No" I demanded, walking up to her and I grabbed her arm but I was careful not to be to rough. "You are not feeling well, you shouldnt be working now" I tried to say it calmly knowing her too well, she would get angrier if I didnt speak calmer to her.

"I have to work, it isnt a choice. Someone needs to pay the bills" She said exasperated, she trying to walk past me but I blocked her again and she released an angry sigh.

"Please just not today, you can go to work tomorrow. I will take you to Eddie and we can find out what is wrong with you" I begged her, I was worried sick about her.

"Fine" She sighed, she put her purse down and took her shoes off. She walked over to my wardobe and pulled out one of my plain black t shirts and just took off her top right infront of me, my eye were as wide as saucers, she put on my black t-shirt. "Ok, lets go" She turned around, it was almost impossible to take my eyes off her she looked sexy as hell wearing my clothes.

I led her back to Eddies bedroom where we had all been discussing Roza.

"Hey Rose, Adrian told us you havent been feeling to good" Eddie said calmly showing her a seat in his bedroom. Roza nodded her head in response.

"Can we take a blood sample" Eddies said softly making sure she knew she was safe and the choice was completely up to her.

"Ok" She muttered.

Eddie took Rozas left arm and took a tourniquet and wrapped it two inches above the vein he would take the sample of blood from. Eddie rubbed alcohol over the vein cleaning the skin to avoid infection, he then took his needle and punctured a vein. When Eddie had his sample he quickly took off the tourniquet and before Eddie could bandage her I took the bandage off him and sat next to Roza and carefully bandaged her arm. Rozas face had paled a few more shades, and her eyes looked hollow and had dark circles around her eyes, and I didnt miss the way she would grip her head and appeared to be in pain.

Eddie quickly injected a small drop of blood onto a slide and put it under the microscope. He fiddled around with the settings on the microscope it took him a few minutes before he slowly pulled away and paled a few shades, he beckoned for me to come to him.

"What wrong" I said stifly, he wouldnt meet my eyes.

"She has some Moroi DNA in her blood" Eddie gulped, I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" I growled.

"Thats not all" Eddie whispered.

"What!" I raised my voice.

"She had Dhampir DNA in her too" Eddies took a breath and continued "It seems as if the Moroi blood has accepted the Dhampir blood and has kickstarted the transition" Eddie looked worried.

"What do we do?" My voice shook with worry.

"Her blood is contaminated with Moroi blood, and now Dhampir blood and that is why she is feeling sick, her body is overwhelmed. I think if we could get the Dhampir DNA to override the human DNA she would get through the change. Dimitri, you need to give her more blood, it would override the human blood and her body wouldnt be so overwhelmed. This is the only thing we can do" Eddie look at me sympatheically.

"Ok" I said, I was glad we had found a way that could possibly help her.

Eddie walked up to Roza and took her hand for support.

"Rose, what do you know about your parents?" Eddie asked softly.

"My aunt Alberta told me they were murdered when I was three" She said softly and I could tell she was trying to be strong, Eddie shook his head-he was sad to break the news to her.

"She lied. Your father is Moroi but your mother did die from cancer, I'm sorry Rose" Eddie rubbed her hand for support and looked at her with such sympathy.

"My father isnt dead?" Her voice shook.

"No, he is Moroi"

"Why dont I take you to bed Roza" I interjected, it seemed like it was overwhelming her.

Roza nodded.

I took her hand and slowly led her back to my bedroom.

Roses POV:

When Dimitri and I were alone in his bedroom I fell to the floor and finally broke down in tears. I couldnt stop it either, everything I knew was a lie. My whole life had suddenly become this lie, almost everyone in my life had been lying to be. Dimitri had noticed immediatly and had been by my side in a flash, Dimitri picked me up and laid me gently on the bed.

I was clutching onto Dimitri, he held me against his chest as we laid on the bed while I continued to cry. He just held me not saying anything, he gently stroked my hair, softly stroked my skin and occasionally he would softly kiss my forehead.

"Dimitri?" I sniffed.

"Yes Milaya?" He said soft and calmly, while he softly carried on stroking my hair.

"Do you think my father cares about me?" I softly feeling my eyes fill with tears again.

"Oh Roza, of course he loves you" Dimitri took my face in his palms, his eyes showed complete sympathy and sadness.

"Why did he leave me? If he loved me or even cared about me surely he would have tried to contact me by now" I said my voice sounding stronger again.

"I believe he had a good reason for leaving you with Alberta, dont give up on him yet" Dimitri said softly, he slowly leaned closer to me until our lips met in a gentle and soft kiss, his lips were soft against mine and he tasted of spicy cinnamon again, I felt my body respond to his by heating up again. All too soon Dimitri let go, we were both breathing unevenly.

"You should get some rest Roza" His voice came out rougher, he cleared his throat "Tomorrow we can figure it all out, just rest and get some sleep".

I nodded, and stripped off my pants so I was just sleeping in Dimitris black t-shirt, I felt Dimitri shiver next to me and I smiled to myself knowing the effect I had on him. I laid my head on Dimitri's chest letting the beat of his heart lull me asleep.

I woke up early feeling well rested, sleeping with Dimitri always ensured me a well rested sleep. Dimitri radiated heat off him creating a warm cacoon, I sighed blissfully. I took a peak at Dimitri, he looked so peaceful. His lips were parted and he was lightly snoring and his hair looked fairly messy, I moved my hand to slide my hands through his gorgeaus silky hair. His eyes flicked open, he looked around the room taking in his surroundings before they landed on me.

"How was your sleep Roza?" He asked, his morning voice was sexy as hell.

"Very good, and yours?" I smiled.

"Best sleep I've had in a very long time" Dimitri returned my smile.

"Can we go for a run?" I was feeling exceptionally better and I felt like getting back to gym and running.

"Sure, but we have to do one thing" Dimitri wore a haunted look.

"What?" I asked, I was feeling a little worried after seeing the expression on his face.

"Eddie told me I had to give you more of my blood, and I'm afraid going running may over-work you until you get more blood" Concern and worry masked Dimitri's face, me took hold of my hand to support me.

Would I really want to become a vampire? How would this affect me? But if I didnt take the blood would I die?

"Ok" I said a little hesitantly, how would it taste?

I could tell Dimitri sensed my hesitancy and I noticed Dimitri felt a little uncomfortable.

"I can do this with someone else if you want" I let Dimitri know but I could have sworn I heard him growl very quietly.

"No one else will give their blood" He growled, and cleared his throat "I am completely comfortable with giving you my own blood" He said in a more calmer manner.

Dimitri took a dagger off his bedside and cut his wrist, he guided my head to his wrist. I hesitated before letting my lips meet his wrist, I tasted the warm metalic liquid. I slowly drank it, feeling the thick liquid slide down my throat. Once I was sure I had enough I pulled my head up from his wrist, but Dimitri pulled my head back down in his wrist muttering "More".

I had sat there for another minute drinking Dimitris blood slowly, until I was overcome with sickness. I felt like I needed to throw up, I quickly pulled away and ripped the blankets off me and made a run for the bathroom but before I made it Dimitri pinned me against a wall, making sure I couldnt move. I tried to move him out the way but it was pointless he wouldnt budge.

"You need to keep it in, its the only way it will work" He whispered by my ear.

He held me there making sure I wouldnt escape until I was sure I didnt feel sick anymore, then he gently let me go. "Would you like some breakfast?" Dimitri asked lightly stroking my face with his thumb.

"Of course! when do I not?" I laughed, Dimitri smiled at me.

Dimitri and I walked down to the kitchen where Dimitri cooked chocolate pancakes. Yum!

"All you need to do is melt the chocolate" Dimitri said handing me a bowel on chocolate blocks.

Five minutes later, I had almost set the smoke alarm on. I had burnt the chocolate leaving it in for twenty minutes. Dimitri shook his head in exasperation and took it upon himself to melt the chocolate.

In a few minutes Dimitri had set down seven pancakes for me, with whipped cream and melted chocolate. I moaned as I tasted the dark bitter chocolate combined with the whipped cream and chocoate pancakes. It took me just a few minutes and I had finished my pancakes and one of Dimitri's.

"Mmm, is there anymore?" I asked, I smiled at Dimitri.

"Its a wonder where you put it Roza" Dimitri shook his head in exasperation.

Dimitri and I got changed for our run, Dimitri and I raced through Central Park.

Once we got back we did our usual gym workouts.

"Want to sparr Roza?" Dimitri asked smiling at me.

"Yes!" I shouted, and did a fist pump.

Dimitri and I circled each other, I found an opening on Dimitri and lunged I tried to land a punch to his ribs but he blocked it, I kicked his knee and he buckled. I jumped on top of him but he quickly rolled me over so he was on top. He had me pinned down and he put his hand over my heart and whispered "dead".

"Damn it!" I shouted, I was frustrated. When would I finally win a sparring match against Dimitri?

"Dont beat yourself up Roza, you did great" He encouraged.

I knew it was soon before I would beat Dimitri in a sparring match, I knew I was getting better and so did Dimitri. I couldnt wait until I won a sparring match.

**A/N: It was kinda awkward writing the part where Rose drinks Dimitris blood, did you guys think it was ok? Do like the idea of Rose turning into a vampire? Do you think she will transition or will her body reject the change? Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I am going to try to write longer chapters now. Please let me know what you thought. Love you guys:D**


	14. Accepting The Change

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderufl reviews and subscribes. I tried really hard to make this chapter as long as I could, its almost 4000 words. I hope you enjoy it!**

Dimitris POV:

Eddie, Mason, Christian,Adrian, Roza, and I were back in Eddies room getting another blood sample from Roza. We were attempting to see whether Roza had developed more Vampire DNA. Eddie had taken his sample of Roses blood and had it under the microscope for observation.

I checked to see how Roza was doing, she seemed to be a few shades back to normal and the bags around her eyes were almost non-existent, she seemed stronger and happier. Eddie caught my attention by clearing his throat, I walked over to him.

"Eddie?" I asked, I was interested in how Roza was doing.

"My theory is working; the Dhampir blood is overriding the human blood incredibly, however, her Moroi DNA has increased in her blood cell count. I think your Dhampir blood has encouraged more Moroi DNA to develop" Eddie looked positive with what he had found, his look gave me hope for Roza knowing she might be ok. "There is a small chance her immune system would try to fight off the Dhampir blood" Eddies face was then overcome by a look of sadness.

"But it is a small chance, so it may not happen" I said trying to sound hopefull but my voice shook lightly.

"Yes, but you need to be prepare that Rose might not come out of this alive" Eddie tried to warn me, but I wouldnt accept the fact the Roza may not come out of this alive, I shook my head, I wouldnt accept that Roza had to survive this. I cared about her too much to loose hope for her.

"No, she is going to survive this. I wont give up on her" I said shaking my head.

I took Roses hand and we both left Eddies bedroom.

"Three pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast, two eggs, and three sausages, and you are still hungry Roza?" I asked incredulous to her appetite for food, I found it so sexy that Roza wasnt like some other girls who took diets and wouldnt eat to stay thin, she ate what she loved and was proud of it.

"Yup" She said popping the p.

"Roza, I'm sorry about all this. If I hadnt given you my Dhampir blood non of this would have happened, you would be safe" I apologized, feeling guilty that I could be the cause of her death.

"Hey" She said. She walked over from her end of the table to sit on my lap. She cupped my face with her right hand and lightly rubbed her thumb across my cheek. "I am safe, I wont die. You saved my life, and for that I am thankful" She lightly pressed her lips to my cheek sending chills down my spine.

I had taken Roza back to my bedroom shortly after breakfast to give her some more of my blood. We were both sitting on my bed, I held my dagger to my wrist and made a small incision, blood started seeping down my wrist and I quickly held it to Roza's mouth.

I knew she hated the taste, the thought of drinking my blood obviously bothered her. She always hesitated, and she seemed to squirm a little at first, and she would grimace once she was finish. I felt her steady pulls at my wrist, and once she was done, I knew she felt sick again because she almost made a run for the bathroom when she recalled she needed to keep in the blood. After a few minutes we both lied down on the bed enjoying the presence of each other close.

Roza slowly started closing her eyes, she must have felt utterly exhausted from all the stress of finding out her father was alive, whether she would get through the transition, and the blood samples must be taking a lot from her. I could tell she was asleep when her breathing steadied out, and her face looked peaceful and relaxed. I clung to her hoping with everything in me she would survive this change. I stayed with her for the rest of the day watching her sleep.

Roses POV:

I woke up shivering, I felt oddly cold and some part of me felt like this feeling wouldnt go away. I felt a hunger within me, and I wasnt sure what I was hungering for but my instict was driving me, telling me where I needed to be.

I slowly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, I took a quick steaming hot shower. I blow dried my hair and it fell in loose dark waves down my waist, I left my bag behind knowing I wouldnt need it. I quickly pulled on some jeans and one of Dimitris black t-shirts and I left, when I got outside I realised it was still night. I checked my phone and it was just after eleven thirty.

I entered my apartment silently looking for some clothes to go out with. I dress in one of Mias black clubbing dresses, because I had hardly any. Her dress fit skin tight, and I pulled on very high heeled ankle boots. I quickly put on some smoky eye makeup and left before Mia or Lissa would know I was here.

I stood outside the Rebel club, waiting in the line to get in. After a few minutes of waiting I finally got in, I quickly ordered vodka shots. It didnt take me long till a guy started hitting on me.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He winked, the moment I saw him my instict kicked in and I knew what I needed to do.

He didnt look too bad, he was quite muscular but not as big as Dhampirs, his skin was beautifully golden, and he had dark blonde hair coupled with dark blue eyes.

"Sure" I shrugged.

Once our drinks came, I slowly drank it while he started to run his hand up my thigh.

"My names David" He whispered in my ear, and slowly licked my ear seductively.

"Rose. So David your place or mine?" I purred, gliding my hand through his hair.

"Mine" He gulped and grabbed my arm and started walking me out of the club.

I saw a dark alleyway, and ripped my hand out of his grip and started walking towards the alleyway, I beckoned for him to join me. He soon followed, and once we were in the alley where no one could see us I slammed him into a wall, he knocked his head hard.

"What the fuck?" He muttered weakly, I could only see red now.

I walked over to him and straddled him and threw punch after punch my instinct driving me until I got what I needed. Soon he was out cold.

Then the scent of blood overwhelmed me, he had cuts all over his face where I had punched him. I slowly leaned down until I was millimeters away from his blood, I felt something within me drawing myself to the blood, but at the same time I was repulsed by it. My instict won and I pressed my lips to his cuts and slowly licked it off, but I got hungrier and I became urgent with the need to drink his blood. This time the blood tasted different it was metallic and disgusting when I first tried it-now it had developed a new taste there was a subtle sweetness to it.

It was enough, I needed more blood from him. Before I knew what I was doing I looked in his pockets for something sharp and I found a pocket knife, I slit a small cut on the side of his neck where his jugular vein would be, and blood started seeping out. I quickly pressed my lips to his neck, not wanting to waste a drop. I moaned at the taste of the subtle sweetness of his blood, I knew from the moment I tasted that I wouldnt be able to stop myself. I continued to drink until my hunger was saited.

Minutes later, I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I saw the face of the man I love carrying a horrified expression. All I could think was, what the hell have I done?

Dimitris POV:

I had slept too long, I felt groggy. I turned around to be comforted by Rozas warm body and that peaceful expression she had to her face when she slept. But as I turned around she wasnt there, I assumed she had got up to get some water or go to the bathroom. I quickly checked the kitchen but she was no where in sight, I ran back up to the bathroom of my bedroom and knocked incase she needed privacy, when I heard no answer I opened up and she was not there either.

Maybe she went to talk to Mason, Eddie, Adrian, or Christian. But as I checked, I realised she was not with any of them. I was getting worried now, surely she wouldnt have gone to her apartment? I quickly entered Adrians bedroom and woke him up.

"Adrian, I need your help finding Roza-shes gone" I said frantically. Once he heard he bolted up from his bed and started dressing.

I went back to my bedroom to change, and I found Rozas purse still here. I found her phone and called Lissa who was on the top of her favorites list of her iPhone, and who I had meet briefly.

"Hello?" Lissa mumbled tiredly.

"Hi Lissa, Its Dimitri is Roza there with you?" I asked nervously hoping she would reply with a yes. I heard some movement over the phone while she checked her spartment.

"No" she muttered "Is something wrong?" Her voice turned paniced.

"Where does she usually go?" I asked.

"We either hang out at Starbucks or Rebel" She said, her voice was growing scared and nerous.

"Thank you" I quickly said and hung up.

Adrian came to my bedroom then and we both revised a plan of the places we would look. Adrian would search the nearby Starbucks and I would search Rebel.

It was quarter to one now, and I hadnt known how long she had been gone. I quicky jumped in my escalade and sped towards Rebel. When I got there I quickly ran inside since there was no line. I searched every corner of the club, until I remembered the alley way where it was dark and Roza could have been attacked there, it was close to the first place she was attacked.

I was coming around the corner of the alleyway, until what I saw shocked me and I stared horrified at Roza. She was straddeling another man and her face was buried in this mans neck, as I walked towards her, her head swung around and her lips were crimson with his blood, and her eyes were blacker than night. As she saw me a look of shocked registered in her face as she if she realised what she had done. Oh Roza, what had she done? Had I been too late?

Roses POV:

What the hell had I done? Just seconds ago I was repulsed by the taste of blood and now I couldnt get enough. My whole body started shaking again like it did when I first had Dimitris blood, I felt my head start to hurt like hell again, my teeth started to become sensitive again, every muscle in my body ached and hurt, right now I felt like I had fire running through my veins, all I could do was scream in agony. The headache felt worse than it ever had before, my head felt like someone had beat it with a baseball bat, my teeth felt like someone had continuely punched them and they were about to fall out, my muscles hurt with every movement I made, the burn in my veins made my whole body feel like it was on fire.

Dimitri was by my side in a second he lifted me up, which caused more hurt and I screamed again. I had my teeth clenched aggrovating the pain, I was trying to ignore the pain but it was impossible. I could feel beads of sweat running down my face, and Dimitri had a pained expression on his face like he was in agony himself. Dimitri quickly carried me into his car, trying not to bump me too much, once we were in his car Dimitri quickly sped back to the mansion.

When we were at the Mansion, Dimitri carried me back to his bedroom, he gently laid me on the bed and wrapped me under the covers. Dimitri quickly got on the phone and by the sound of it he was telling someone to get the body and bring it back to the manson for an examination. Eddie hustled through the door carrying a bag of medical equipment. He quickly came over to me and opened his bag of medical equipment and started examing me. He took another blood sample from he, I hated it when he did that, I felt like a lab experiment.

Once Eddie had checked my fever, my blood sample, and checked my symptoms he shook his head and released a heavy sigh. He quickly walked over to Dimitri and the both spopke in hushed tones.

"Just tell me" I said weakly.

Eddie sighed and said "Your transitioning".

"Ok?" I said confused, that was good wasnt it?

"Before you become a vampire you need to feed on someone, we had a feeder for you when you were ready but you fed on that man, and now its offically started the change in your body. You are now changing into a vampire. Its going to hurt like hell, you body is changing and its going to be overwhelming. Sometimes it can be too overwhelming for the body that you can die. We need to prepare you for the change" Eddie looked sympathetic.

Dimitri carried me again to a diferemt room to make sure I was safer.

The walls were concrete and there were no windows, only a small dim bulb hanging from the cealing, and one thick concrete door.

"You will be hungry when you change so we need to bring you down here so you wont hurt anyone" he said seeming distracted, he was standing across from me on the other side of the room.

"Your here" I stated. I grmiaced as a wave of pain ran through my head, I gripped my head to try to stop it but it wouldnt go away, I tried to mask my pain so Dimitri wouldnt get worried.

"You wont hurt me, I know you wont" He said looking at me in the eyes, he looked concerned for me.

"Whats it like to change?" I asked Dimitri, I was curious as to what I would go through.

"I was born a Dhampire, so I dont know how it feels to change. But I hear its excruciating, your muscles grow bigger and stronger, thats why your muscles hurt and you will have heightened senses which is why your head is hurting, your teeth are sensitive because you will grow fangs, and your burning up because your blood is changing" Dimitri informed me, he still looked troubled.

We were both silent for a while, I was sitting across from Dimitri in the small basement. My body feeling worse with each passing moment, my teeth stung every time I spoke, and I had to almost close my eyes because the light became to bright, I started to shiver a little more.

"Why did you use him?" Dimitris voice broke.

"What do you mean?use who?"I asked, confused at what Dimitri was getting at.

"That man I found you with at the alleyway with, you drank from him. Why didnt you use me?" Dimitri sounded so sad, like I had betrayed him.

"I woke up at eleven feeling hungry, I dont know what it was but I was so hungry, I didnt know I was goiong to do it until I did it. I didnt want to hurt you" I said softly. I hoped Dimitri wouldnt hate me. "Please dont hate me".

"Oh Roza, nothing you do could ever make me hate you" He said oh so gently, he moved so he was sitting next to me he wrapped his arm around me so my head was laying on his shoulder. "When you have gotten through your change, why dont we go out somewhere?like a date" Dimitri smiled.

"I would love that" I smiled and I slowly pressed my lips to Dimitris.

I moaned at Dimitris delicious spicy cinnamon taste, I moved my hands to his hair softly running my hands through his silky hair. I ran my lip along his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave me. I slowly and softly massaged his tongue with mine, I felt him groan. Suddenly another wave of white hot pain went through my body, I broke away from Dimitri and winced and my body started shaking more vigourisly, everthing suddenly became unbearable the pain was too much, I screamed in pain.

I crumbled after each wave of agony washed over me, I wanted to stab myself to make the pain end, I had already asked Dimitri to just kill me he shook his head, I knew he was angry and sad that all he could do was watch as I was screaming in pain, there was nothing he could do and it was killing him. I could taste blood in my mouth and as I went to spit it out, two of my canine teeth came out. I felt two sharp pointy fangs now replacing them, my muscles were screaming at me, and my veins felt like there was thick lava running through them, my body was almost seizing with shivers, I had my eyes squeezed close as the light was too much.

I sat for hours hunched in all fours trying to ignore the excruciating pain that hit me in waves. But slowly it started to seem more and more bearable, I was so exhuasted after hours of the change, I fell asleep, I couldnt stay awake anymore.

I didnt know how long I had been asleep for, when I woke up my muscles hurt but not like before, the kind of sore after a good workout, I felt exhausted, and my eyelids were pulling, begging me to get more sleep. I realised I was back on Dimitris bed. Thank God, the transition must be over.

"Hello Milaya" I heard Dimitri call in his native language which seemed to comfort me, from he was sitting on a chair beside bed, he looked tired and a lot less stressed out.

"Dimitri, What happened? Is it over? The transition? And how long have I been out?" I asked, please, please be over. Dimitri smiled.

"Youve been asleep for twenty eight hours, your change seems to be over, Eddie took a blood sample after the change hes looking at it now, he will give us the results soon" Dimitri smiled.

"What results?" What results did they need I had changed and that was it, wasnt it?

"We still dont know if you are Dhampir or Moroi" He stated, his chocolate brown eyes appeared sad, and sympathetic.

"Oh" Was all I said. How much more blood samples did they need?

"We should get the results anytime" He perked up, and on cue Eddie walced through the door looking unsure.

"I have the results" Eddie said, smiling at us. They appeared to be good results.

"You are a hybrid, half Moroi and half Dhampire. She didnt drain that man, so she is not Strigoi" Eddie smiled. The last part was great news, I wasnt so sure about the first part.

Dimitri gasped "What?" He glared at Eddie.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"Eddie said exasperated.

"Thats impossible, there has been no record of a vampire hybrid" Dimitri was shocked.

"Well theres proof now" Eddie smiled, great now they were calling me a hybrid.

"This isnt good, if anyone finds out the Strigoi will be after her" Dimitri seemed outraged. So this wasnt good news?

"Well we wont tell anyone about her" Eddie said as if it were obvious.

"Why are you talking about me like im not in the same room as you?" I said angrily.

"Sorry" Eddie and Dimitri said in unison.

Dimitri leaned over to me from the chair and looked me in the eye seriously.

"Roza you cannot tell anyone about this" Dimitri said firmly "Not even Lissa and Mia".

I sighed, great, more secrets to keep from them.

"Fine" I muttered, I knew the consequences would be worse if the Strigoi knew about me "But I want you to teach me about the vampires, and we need to train more. If I'm going to a vampire-one of you-I want to go the whole way, Strigoi hunts as well" I insisted.

Dimitri looked at me with pride in his eyes "You are amazing Roza".

"I know" I said smugly, and Dimitri and I laughed.

**A/N: Yay, Rose has finally changed now! Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought. Have a nice day, Love you guys:D**


	15. First Date

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and subscribes, I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up feeling Dimitri warms chest radiating heat, ultimately keeping cozy and warm, my head was resting on his chest, I listened to his heart beating almost lulling me into another sleep.

I could feel my body was already healing from the change, my teeth hadnt hurt since I woke up from the change, my headache stopped, I wasnt as sensitive to the light, my muscles hurt a lot less, and I wasnt feeling cold anymore.

I felt Dimitri shifting beneath me, and I looked into his wonderful chocolate doughnut eyes.

"Morning Comrade" I smiled, this man took my breath away even when he first woke up in the morning, his hair was sticking up at all angles and he still turned me on.

"Goodmorning Roza" His eyes shone with happiness "How are you feeling?"

"Awesome" I sighed happily.

"Thats good to hear, what would you like to do today?" Dimitri asked as he stroked my face with his hand and returned a stray hair behind my ears.

"What about that date you said you would take me on?" I suggested.

"Hmm I like the sound of that" Dimitri said before kissing me smack on the lips, he sent chills down my spine, he pulled away and got off the bed to get ready and I soon followed.

After an hour of getting ready I had chosen a floral dress from Viktorias clothes, and cute black wedges of hers as well. Dimitri had dressed in some jeans with a white shirt, it wasnt tucked in to make it look more casual.

"Wow look at you" I laughed, my eyes greedily looked him over. Dimitri was one sexy god!

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Dimitri smiled, I rolled my eyes. Dimitri could be super cheesy sometimes.

Dimitri tucked me into his side and we walked down to the basement to leave in the car.

We both sat in the escalade, and then I realised I had no idea where we going for this date.

"Comrade?" I asked, my face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mmm" He replied, he was busy getting the car into gear.

"Where are we going for this date?"

"You will see" Was all he gave away "There are some snacks on the backseat, its a long drive" He smiled breathtakingly and the car took off.

"Yes!" I shouted and fist pumped, and I quickly shuffled around and took a bag of chips off the backseat and started shoveling them in my mouth leaving none for Dimitri "Sorry" I said with my mouth stuffed with chips still.

Dimitri shook his head and smiled, I could practically hear his thoughts-Oh Roza.

After about an hour of Dimitri playing eighties music and eating plenty candy, we were finally at Adventureland, I squealed, I loved amusement parks.

"I see youre excited" Dimitri laughed deep, and rich.

"Oh yeah" I said happily, I took Dimitris hand and sped off towards the entry.

Once we were inside, Dimitri and I started trying the rides.

It had been three hours and Dimitri and I had gone in every single ride, and played in the arcade, it was a little past lunch time now and Dimitri and I were ready to eat, we spotted a restaraunt. Dimitri bought two hot dogs, one large bag of fries and some churros with caramel sauce, Dimitri had one hot dog and one medium bag of fries. I quickly scoffed my hot dogs and fries, I hadnt tried Churros before but it tasted like heaven in my mouth.

When Dimitri and I had finished our late lunch, it was already dark outside. We took one last walk around Adventureland, looking around at all the lights that had been turned on for the night.

"Thank you for taking me here, Dimitri" I smiled, running through the day in my head.

"Your welcome Roza" Dimitri smiled back at me and took my hand in his as we continued to stroll around. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"You look beautiful Roza" Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I know" I said smugly, Dimitri let out a beautiful laugh, one I would have loved to have heard more often.

All of a sudden Dimitri stopped me, and cupped my face between his hands.

"I mean it Roza you are beautiful, so beautiful it hurts" Dimitri looked at me with utter sincerity, love, and affection. I couldnt help but lean into him and steal a kiss.

His kiss was oh so gentle, he always knew what I wanted. Like he knew me better than I knew myself, his lips worked softly over mine, he smelt delicious like freshest mint. I knew I had to break away before I got carried away, I pulled back and looked him in the eye, and said "Lets go home Comrade" I took his hand and lead him back to the car.

An hour later Dimitri and I tiredly walked through the door of the mansion, we both felt like the date wasnt over yet.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked Dimitri, I was already looking through the dvds.

"Ok" Dimitri agreed, he got out some snacks from the fridge.

"How about New Years Eve?" I hadnt seen that movie yet and it looked good.

"Sure" Dimitri sat on the couch with a carton of Ben and Jerrys ice cream phish food flavor, I snatched it from him and greedily started munching some down.

We settled on the couch and it had been thirty minutes into the movie, the day was starting to weigh on me and I felt exhausted, I released a sigh of exhuastion and laid my head in Dimitris chest and I let myself fall asleep listening to Dimitris heartbeat.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you guys thought, thanks guys, love ya!**


	16. Avery

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while I did get wuite a bit busy. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and subscribes! I hope you like this chapter!**

Roses POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I realised I had fell asleep on the couch of the mansion, I felt a weight on top of my legs and I looked next to me and Dimitri was lyring next to me-looking very awkward, and uncomfortable. His leg was draped around my lower body protectively shielding me, his body radiated heat, and he smelt like the richest scent, I moved a hand to run my fingers softly through his hair.

"Roza" He whisper moaned, his breathing picked up a little and I could see his chest rise and fall a little faster.

Did he just say that? Was he dreaming about me? I got butterflies in my stomach.

His eyes fluttered open and they filled with love and adoration, my hand was still tucked in his hair softly gliding through it.

"Good morning beautiful" Dimitri said roughly, his morning voice always turned me on.

"Morning Comrade. God you have gorgeaus hair" I smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he breathed, and leaned closer until he met my lips in a breathtaking kiss.

His lips slowly and softly pressed against mine, we were enjoying the feeling of each other so close, he slowly licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, to which I gladly gave him and he slowly massaged my tongue with his. His hand moved to my back and slowly traveled down towards my thigh, and he slowly wrapped my leg around his waist tightly, he let out a soft groan.

"Hey lovebirds" Dimitri and I broke apart, a little breathless. Dimitri looked flustered and like he wanted to kill whoever it was interupted us.

I looked up and Adrian was staring at us, his eyebrow arched. Damn, why couldnt I do that?

Dimitri sighed and kissed my check and shifted his pants before he got up off the couch, and walked out of the room.

"Adrian, couldnt you see Dimitri and I were having a moment" I complained and frowned at him.

"Yeah, you sure looked like it. Why are you with Belikov? He doesnt love you the way I love you little Rosie" Adrian held my gaze, his eyes were filled with hope like suddenly I would realise how much I wanted Adrian, but he couldnt make me feel like the most beautiful women, or the way Dimitri and I were to halves of a whole.

"Adrian your a great friend but, I dont like you like that. And dont call me that!" His eyes filled with a sad gaze, but quickly covered it up.

"Ok, I understand" Adrian smiled and started to walk away, but I felt so bad so I quickly pulled him back and hugged him tightly, he responded by hugging me back just as tight.

I was back in Dimitris bedroom when I realised I needed to go back home for new clothes. I just borrowed some on Viktorias sweats and another tiny tank top. I met Dimitri in the gym soon after, I tied my hair up and began sparring with Dimitri.

We circled each other for a few minutes, it wasnt long before he found an opening on me and went to punch my shoulder but I blocked him and landed a punch to his stomach he winced and paused for a second which was long enough for me to kick his knees, in seconds he was on the ground on his ass. I quickly straddled him and put my hand over his heart and whispered dead. Dimitri looked up at me with admiration and pride in his eyes. Holy shit, I actually won!

I screamed "I won!"

Dimitri chuckled beneath me, "Now dont get too cocky"

I got up and started doing a victory dance "Wooohooo!"

I just got out the shower and changed into some old clothes of mine-a tshirt and black leggings. I let Dimitri know where I was going and I left to get some clothes from my apartment.

Once I arrived at my apartment, I quickly packed whatever clothes I could find and out it into a duffel bag and put in my toothbrush, makeup, brush, and some other necesities, I wrote a note for Lissa and Mia explaining I would be away for a while and I would try and call them soon, then I left.

I was opening the door into Dimitris room ready to settle down for the day, when I got inside I screamed, I was not expecting to see a women sprawled out on Dimitris bed, wearing the shortest dress I had ever seen with black knee length stockings, and black pumps, she had black hair, and she had a very long thin body. Someone threw the door open and by the way my body tingled all over I knew it was Dimitri.

"Roza?" Dimitr was looking at me concerned, while I stood there my mouth gaping at this woman lying on his bed. Dimitri followed my gaze before his eyes landed on the women in his bed. "Avery, what are you doing here" Dimitri voice shook a little with anger.

A wave of anger overcame me, was Dimitri cheating on me? Son of a bitch, I felt my eyes fill with tears, I brought my hand up and slapped Dimitris face hard, I saw a light pink hand mark form on his face. Dimitris flicked his face to look at me and he grabbed my arm, to keep me from walking away.

"How could you?" My voice waved a little, I blinked a few times clearing my eyes, I would not cry infront of him.

"Roza, I can explain. Avery is my ex-girlfriend, I'm not cheating on you" Dimitri growled, looking a little hurt that I would actually believe he would cheat on me.

"Oh" I felt so embarassed, my flace flush the color of crimson"Sorry".

Dimitri turned on Avery who was now stitting upright on the bed, Dimitri frowned in confusion "Why are you here, Avery?"

Avery feigned hurt "Ouch, you dont want me here Dimitri?"

"Answer my question" Dimitri said his voice was ice cold.

"I want back in the group" I was confused, this Avery fought Strigoi in Dimitris group? Dimitri paused in thought, thinking about whether she should join his group.

"Ok. But only because we are running low on Dhampirs. You can stay in the room down the hall" Dimitri said, his voice was hard and rough.

Avery got up from the bed and moved toward the door, but before she left she turned to me and smiled "It was nice to meet you Rose" I returned her comment with a bitchey glare, then she left.

I ripped my arm out of Dimitris grip, I wasnt angry at Dimitri just pissed with Avery.

"Dimitri, can we just stay in tonight and watch a movie have some candy?" I suggested, I didnt want Dimitri near Avery. I didnt like the way she looked at him. I also want some us time, I wanted to cuddle up to Dimitri and watch a movie.

He cupped my face between his two palms and smiled affectionately at me "Whatever you want, milaya" He kissed my forehead "Go get some candy and I will pick a movie" He released me to get some candy.

I was looking through the food and found some chocolate fondue to heat, I grabbed some strawberries, bannanas, and a can of whipped cream, I heated the chocolate fondue then I brought it up to Dimitris room.

I winced as I saw True Grit start playing.

"Dimitri" I whined.

"Roza, give it a chance you might enjoy it" I tried not to laugh at his comment.

"Uh huh, like thats gonna happen" Dimitri just heaved a sigh and concerntrated on the movie.

It had been forty minutes into the movie and I was bored to death, and Dimitri looked like he couldnt be anymore fasinated by the movie, I decided to have some fun time with Dimitri. I scooped some chocolate fondue on my finger and wiped it on the exposed skin on Dimitris neck, then I slowly licked it off. Dimitri responded immediatley, moaning softly. He caught my lips in a soft wet kiss, he moved one arm arund my waist to hold me closer.

I helped him take off his t shirt, I took another scoop of chocolate fondue and ran my chocolate covered finger down his chest, making a trailed from above his bellybutton to the top of his chest. Then I licked it up slowly, Dimitri released a loud, long groan. He quickly flipped me over and ripped my tshirt off and took the can of whipped cream and put some on my bellybutton, I giggled as he licked it off-it tickled.

Dimitri slowly unbuttoned my jeans and took them off, I moaned as he kissed random places on my legs. I gasped as I felt him slip a finger under my panties and into my sex. My fingers gripped his biceps, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of my sex, I could feel something inside me starting to build, I felt Dimitri curl his fingers inside me I moaned loudly as he hit my g spot. Dimitri went faster thrusting in three fingers this time, in and out at an unearthly speed. I was breathing heavily until I felt myself shatter into a million pieces.

After I caught my breath Dimitri was still hovering over me so I rolled him over and started unzipping his jeans and I pulled them down, I pulled down his boxers and Dimitris member sprang free, I gasped at the size of him. Dimitri was huge I struggled to fit my hand around him, I had forgot how big he was. It had seemed like years since I had been with him like this. I quickly started jerking him off, I heard Dimitri softly moan, then I covered his dick with my mouth. Dimitri bucked his hips softly, he groaned loudly, and his hands grabbed the sheets tightly. His breathing picked up as I went faster, I tried to get him as deep as I could in my throat.

"Fuck, Roza, just like that" Dimitri growled, and his hands flew to my head holding it there.

I went faster until I felt his dick throbbing inside my mouth, he tried to pull my head away warning me he was about to cum, but I wanted so badly to taste him, when he came I drank up everything he gave me and moaned.

Dimitri grabbed my face and kissed me hard, I assumed we were going to have sex now but when Dimitri started pulling the blankets over us, I gave him a questioning look.

"I dont want to make love tonight Roza" He said softly, I looked down maybe now that Avery was here he realised he didnt want me anymore, Avery was so beautiful, why would he want me? "I want it to be special and romantic the next time we make love" He said looking into my eyes showing all the love he had for me.

"Oh" I said, surprised "So its not about Avery?" I asked making sure.

"Oh no, of course not Roza. Avery is in the past, I'm with you now" Dimitri said bringing me closer so he could hold me close.

"What happened between you two?and who is she" I asked Dimitri backing out of his embrace.

"She is one of the few Moroi who use defensive magic against the Strigoi, and the only few to join the Dhampirs to protect the Moroi. We dated for a little over a year, and we broke up because we had a disagreement and a fight" Dimitr explained.

"Ok" I said, understanding it more now. I yawned suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Lets sleep Roza" Dimitri said, and both laid on the bed. Dimitri was laying behind me with an arm wrapped around my waist. I started drifting off to sleep.

"Ya tebya lyublyu" I heard Dimitri whisper softly, then he kissed my neck and wrapped his body around me. I didnt know what it meant but I felt strangely warm and my stomach fluttered with excitement. Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: ooh I wonder what will happen between Rose, Avery and Dimitri? I hoped you liked that, please let me know what you guys thought. Love you guys:D**


	17. Awkward Conversations

**A/N: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers and subscribers, I appreciate all the reviews you leave for me, and the subscribes. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Dimitri's POV:

I woke up feeling well rested, and settled in the warmest cacoon. Roza was laying beside me her mouth slightly parted and she was very gently and quietly snoring, I chuckled. I gently got out of bed making sure I didn't wake Roza from her beauty sleep, I was going to surprise her with breakfast.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and pulled out two chocolate donuts from the fridge, and I made myself two cups of coffee for each of us I out it all of a tray making it easier to carry.

"Donuts!" Roza shouted when she had woken up and caught sight of the donuts. She greedily snatched them up and started stuffing her mouth, I smiled as I watched her eat, The joy that was written all over her face was hard to miss. I slowly drank my coffee as she ate her donuts.

"Would you like to get ready for training Roza?" I asked, knowing she would probably kick my arse again today. She was quite something now, when she trained she looked utterly beautiful, she always looked deeply concentrated and had a small frown on her face when she sparred.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Comrade!" She laughed, and quickly shot off the bed and collected some clothes out of a duffel bag on the floor and ran into the bathroom to change. I took that as my que to change as well, I got some sweatpants and a black t shirt out of my wardrobe and changed into those quickly.

I met Roza down at the gym moments later after I arrived, we both did sit ups, push up and some weights together. Roza and I started sparring, we circled each other, I found an opening on her ribs and I took it, I threw a punch, and she ignored the pain, I could see on her face it hurt but she shook it off. She landed a spinning roundhouse kick to my head, before I could duck I fell in an instance and Roza jumped on me straddling my waist and she laid her hand on my heart and whispered dead. I smiled pridefully, she was amazing, once again she had won.

Roses POV

I had showered and changed and now I was on my way to see Eddie for another check up to see if everything was going alright. I knocked on his door and in seconds he whipped open his door and was smiling down at me.

"Hi" I greeted, he open his door wider and beckoned for me to come in.

"Hi, Rose how are you?" Eddie asked, getting out his medical equipment.

"I'm fine, how's everything with you?" I asked, as I sat down on his chair and rested my arm on his desk, preparing for the blood test.

"Great" He said with a goofy grin on his face, before he started taking my blood.

Once he had taken my blood he put it under the microscope for inspection, he smiled and looked up from his microscope at me.

"Everything is going well, it looks like the DNA has stayed balanced. You are both Moroi and Dhamphir" Eddie said smiling at me.

"Thank you Eddie" I returned his smile.

"Your welcome. Just remember you cannot tell anyone what you are because the Strigoi will try to either kill you or turn you" I gulped at his now dark and stern expression. I nodded and left.

I went back to Dimitris bedroom, I found him laying on his bed reading one of his western books.

"Roza, would you like to take a walk" Dimitri asked sitting up and closing his book.

"Sure" I said, I didn't have anything else to do.

we both left the mansion for a walk.

"I think you should spend some more time with Lissa and Mia, friends are important" Dimitri said.

I sighed "I know, I hate seeing them because I'm lying to them all the time" he slipped an arm around my waist for comfort.

"I know it's hard Roza, but it's for your own safety" Dimitri said, comforting me. "Why don't you go out with them tonight" Dimitri suggested.

"I would love that, I don't know how long it's been" I said feeling giddy.

I just realized we had turned the corner to my apartment, I kissed Dimitri goodbye and he left.

It was still morning so Lissa and Mia should still be home.

"Lissa?Mia?" I called as I entered our apartment.

"Rose!" They both shouted in unison.

As I came through to the lounge room, I saw Lissa and Mia lounging on the couch under blankets watching a movie. They still had their pajamas on, and they were eating ice cream and chocolate.

"We're having a lazy day" Mia explained, shoving another soon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Get up" I said ripping the blankets off them "We're going shopping. Girls day out" I shouted, Lissa and Mia mumbled about feeling lazy and tired. I shoved Lissa into her bedroom and Lissa into the bathroom.

They got ready quickly and we were all out the door in twenty minutes. We shopped at Sephora, Victorias secret, Macy's, and Bloomingdales. Then we stopped at Starbucks to get some coffee, and something to eat.

"So how is Dimitri?" Mia asked winking at me, then Lissa looked up suddenly intrigued in the conversation.

"Um, he's good. We're going out" I said smiling

Lissa and Mia screamed in unison, I covered my ears.

"That's so great Rose" Lissa said, she was happy for me.

"Is he good in bed?" Mia asked, I blushed. We only had sex that one time and it was supposed to be a one nightstand.

"We've only had sex once, and it was the first night I met him. It was a one nightstand but" I paused thinking of an explanation of how we got together because I couldn't tell them it was the Strigoi "Things happened. So Lissa, how are things with Christian?" I left it at that, and changed the topic to Lissa.

Lissa blushed and lowered her head "Good, he came to the apartment a few nights ago and we had dinner".

Mia and I ooohed.

"Mia have you got a man?" I asked laughing, if she did she was good at hiding it.

Mia cleared her throat and said "No" obviously she had someone in mind.

After our awkward conversation we decided to leave to go back home when Mia got a phone call. She looked at her phone confused and excused herself.

Eddies POV:

Damn, I just could not get her off my mind. Mia. The way her name rolled off my tongue sounded, perfect. The way she screamed my name that night she brought me back to her place. I wanted, no needed to her her voice again. I got out my phone and dialed her number without thinking twice.

"Hi, Mia speaking" She answered, I shivered when I heard her soft voice.

"Hey baby, you up for some sexy time?" I spoke hoping to sound confident.

"How did you get this number!?" She whisper shouted.

"Nevermind, so?" I said.

"I'm busy" She said her voice wavering a bit, she sounded wound up, a little frustrated. I knew she was trying to resist me.

"I know you want me" I laughed, and I heard her sigh over the phone.

I smiled as she gave me an address to meet her, and I hung up and started to leave.

Roses POV:

"What do you mean you have to go!" Lissa screeched "Your leaving us?".

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It's a friend" Mia said not looking us in the eye.

"That's fine Mia, we'll see you later" I smiled at her, and she mouthed thank you before leaving.

I walked Lissa back home and then I left to walk back to the mansion.

As I walked through the door of the mansion I saw a figure sitting on the couch, I quickly turned the light in preparing for Strigoi but it was only Avery. Great.

"Hello Rose" She said softly and smiled at me.

"Um, Hi" I waved awkwardly.

"Could I speak to you Rose?" Avery asked politely.

"Sure" I said hesitantly, I took a seat opposite her.

"Rose, I would like to ask you to lunch tomorrow. Is that ok? I want to get to know you better" She smiled at me. Maybe Avery wasn't so bad.

"Ok, but I want you to stop flirting with Dimitri. He isn't yours anymore" I tried to be polite like her but I growled a little.

"Fair enough, so lunch tomorrow? How about Starbucks? I heard they make good coffee" Avery suggested.

"Sure" I said, and started to get up but I felt her grab my arm.

"He loves you, you know. Dimitri" Avery smiled, but there was a hint of sadness to it. I could see she still loved Dimitri.

"Thanks" I said and quickly walked back to Dimitri's bedroom.

I put my bags down next my duffel bag and changed into some pajamas. I gently got on the bed without waking Dimitri, I realized me had no shirt on, I licked my lips hungrily and settled down next to him, with my head on his chest. I fell asleep in seconds.

******A/N: do you think Avery is genuine or has a secret plan? I hope you liked that, please let me know what you think. Love you guys:)**


	18. Love Bites

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and subscribes. Here the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Roses POV:

I blinked a couple times to clear the blurriness from my eyesight. I yawned, and did a little stretch Dimitri was still asleep. The blanket only covered his hips and down, I got a good hard look at his chiseled chest. Hard muscle covered every inch of him, he had huge pecks, and eight pack, and gigantic biceps to hold me while he made love to me all night long. My gaze shifted to his soft silky dark brown hair, Dimitri looked beautifully peaceful while he slept. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night hearing him whispering my Russian nickname. I decided it would be best to leave soon before I did something uncivilized like climb on top of all that muscle and ride him like no tomorrow. I cleared my throat and quietly snuck out so I wouldn't wake Dimitri.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Adrian shelving through the cupboards.

"Morning" I smiled at him. When Adrian turned around he looked scruffy, his hair was way messier than usual and his white T-shirt look like it had been put on in a rush and he was wearing black boxer briefs.

"Good morning" He sighed, he turned back around to carry in searching though the cupboards.

"Watcha lookin for?" I asked curiously frowning and crossing my arms while standing and watching him frantically searching for whatever it was he was searching for.

""Those damn sour patch kids" Adrian grumbled. Seriously, he was up early in the morning looking for candy? I couldn't help the bubble of laughter from escaping.

Adrian turned around and glared at me "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing" I giggled, covering a hand over my mouth to stop the laughing.

"You better not be laughing about my Sour Patch kids" He said, like I had made angry"Have you tasted the awesome that is the Sour Patch Kids?" when I didn't reply Adrian sighed and said "I thought so" He carried on to explain what it was "Its like heaven in your mouth. It's mindblowing, it will change your life" Adrian said he had starts in his eyes just thinking about it.

Adrian turned back around and started searching again, he was in his last cupboard when he yelled "Jackpot!" He turned around holding a small bag of candy-Sour Patch Kids. He quickly ripped open the bag and started shoveling them in his mouth, he sighed blissfully once he had his fix. "Wanna try one?" Adrian asked.

"Sure" I shrugged, I took one out of his packet and popped it in my mouth. Adrian was right it was heaven in your mouth. I went for seconds and Adrian have me his signature smirk and shook his head "Uh uh uh. These are mine" And he snatched the bag back.

I shook my head in exasperation and started taking out a frying pan and eggs from the fridge.

"What are you doing little Rosie" Adrian asked curiously, he was standing next to me now, slowly savoring his Sour Patch Kids.

I frowned at my nickname I had suddenly received from him. "Making bacon and eggs" I said as I strolled to the fridge and took out some bacon.

Adrian nodded and popped the last Sour Patch Kid in his mouth and crinkled the packet and threw it away. "Want some help?" Adrian offered.

"Sure" I said eager to have some time with Adrian again.

"I don't know how much help I'll be though" He said grimly.

I shrugged because I was in the exact same position as him, I didn't know how much help I would be either.

Adrian ripped open the packet of bacon he had take from the fridge and laid a few pieces on a frying pan and started cooking them. I cracked a few eggs on a separate frying pan and started cooking those. I was so close to burning them, when I left them on and I walked away to pour myself some orange juice, Adrian smelled smoke and quickly flipped them over luckily they werent burnt. Adrians bacon came out juicy and cooked,my eggs came out a little in the dry side.

I heard the floor creak behind me and I saw Christian walking towards the kitchen. I remembered Lissa had told me they were going out now,so I marched up to Christian he frowned in confusion he opened his mouth but before a word could come out of his mouth I took him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. He screamed out in shock.

"What are you? A girl?" I asked in disbelief. He had screamed like a girl.

"What the hell?" He shouted, I heard someone running down the stairs.

"I'm warning you, you hurt Lissa and I will end you!" I growled at him, I would not let anyone hurt my friends. Ever.

I felt strong arms take a hold of me from behind and pull me away from Christian, I knew it was Dimitri but did he not know I wouldn't hurt Christian for no reason. I struggled and struggled but I could not break his hold, but a few seconds later he released me. I took a few deep breaths calming myself and turned around to look at Dimitri thinking I would see anger in his eyes but it was anything but, his eye shone in admiration and pride.

"You amaze me Roza" He smiled. his hair was a mess and his tshirt looking like it was thrown on and he was wearing grey sweatpants.

"Why?" I was totally confused now.

"The way you stick up for your friends like that" Dimitri eyes filled with awe.

"Oh, that. That was nothing" I waved him off, but he shook his head and dropped it.

"What were you doing down here?" He asked now, confused.

"I was making breakfast for us, and Adrian was ever so nice to help me" I smiled and turned back to Adrian-he was now dishing up the breakfast.

Dimitri and I both joined Adrian in the kitchen picking up our food. Adrian and Christian left soon leaving Dimitri and I alone in the kitchen. Dimitri backed me up into the counter and lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter and he moved so he was standing between my legs. He brought a piece of bacon up from his plate and gently fed it to me, I moaned to tease him.

"Roza" Dimitri warned, I giggled.

"What's wrong Comrade?" I purred looking innocent.

"Roza, don't make me punish you" Dimitri warned again.

"I don't know what your talking about Comrade" I laughed.

"I warned you" Dimitri muttered before tickling me. He tickled me until I couldn't breathe.

"Wait-uh-Dimitri-I can't-breathe" I gasped, he stopped but started laying soft wet kiss along my neck.

"You don't know what you do to me, Roza" He growled softly, and ran his hands up and down my body. I grabbed his hair and moaned while he kissed my neck, and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist bringing us closer together.

I heard a gasp and then someone said "My eyes!" Dimitri and I quickly broke apart, it was Mason "Are you trying to blind me?" He asked horrified.

I hopped down from the counter and Dimitri and I walked out of the kitchen red faced like naughty horny teenagers.

Dimitri and I were back inside his room, when I got a dizzy spell-it was strong enough that I almost fell over-Dimitri looked at me with concern but decided to leave it.

"Why don't we go for a run?" Dimitri suggested.

"Sounds great" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving with some black leggings and a tank top to change into for our run. I went to Viktoria's room and changed in their. Dimitri knocked on my door when he was ready, and we both left for our run.

We ran to the field we used to run at when I was first training with Dimitri. We did laps together, we battled each other out on who could finish first-Dimitri won, of course. When we finally stopped to catch our breath, another wave of dizziness came over me and I lost my balance and fell. Dimitri was hovering over me in an instance. He quickly helped me up, till I was in a sitting position.

"Roza, tell me what is going on. This is the same thing that happened when we were back in the mansion, isnt it?" Dimitri said firmly. I looked down, I hated keeping things from Dimitri.

"It's just dizzy spells that's all Comrade" I waved it off as if it were nothing.

"We are going to Eddie" Dimitri stated helping me up, but I pulled away from him.

"No. I hate going to Eddie, I always feel like I'm a hybrid or something" I said annoyed. Dimitri looked sympathetically at me.

"Oh Roza, you are anything but a hybrid. You're my beautiful rose" He took my face between his palms and kissed my forehead "I will talk to Eddie for you" he said softly, I nodded and we walked back to the mansion.

Once we got there I walked off to Dimitri's bedroom,and Dimitri walked towards Eddies room.

Dimitri's POV:

I marched up to Eddies room and knocked on the door. He swung the door open looking surprised.

"Dimitri? What can I do for you?" Eddie asked politely.

"Rose is having dizzy spells, would you have any idea why?" I asked Eddie determined for an answer.

"When was the last time she fed?" Eddie asked. Actually now that I thought of it, Roza hadn't fed since her change. Of course, why hadn't I thought if it, of course she needed to feed. I fed at least four times a week, I didn't do it in front of Roza because I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want to ask to feed from her either incase I might hurt her, so I used a feeder.

"She hasnt fed" I mumbled in a daze.

"You might want to go feed her, it's why she is dizzy, she is getting weak without the blood" Eddie said grimly.

"Thank you Eddie" I smiled and I left.

Roses POV:

I was sitting on Dimitri's bed calmly listening to music when Dimitri walked through the door.

"Was Eddie able to help?" I asked Dimitri, smiling hopefully.

"Because you are vampire, you know you need to feed regularly" Dimitri winced when he said feed.

"Ok" I said, because what else could I do. Dimitri looked up surprised that I had agreed so quickly. "So when do I feed?"

Dimitri's smile lingered a few more seconds before he continued "Now would be better. Would you like to use me or you can use a feeder if you would prefer?" Dimitri asked.

"You, of course" I said and Dimitri smiled satisfied.

"This time" He said, but hesitated. He gulped, and looked down "You need to feed the traditional way. My neck".

I felt my body stiffen, being that close to Dimitri, it would be hard to keep my hands off him.

I nodded to Dimitri, I brought my head closer to Dimitris neck, he sensed my hesitation and immediately pulled back.

"If you don't feel comfortable I can get someone else" Dimitri said sadly sitting across from me on the bed, his hand ran up and down my arm comforting me.

"No, I want you. I just haven't done this before, it's new to me. Where do I, um, bite you" I asked awkwardly.

"That's ok Roza, take your time. Here is where you bite" Dimitri pointed to a place on his neck.

I slowly brought my mouth closer to his neck and when I was so close I could smell his aftershave, and feel his heartbeat beneath his skin. I felt my fangs elongate and before I knew what I was doing I plunged my fangs into his neck, I felt him flinch but I couldn't focus on that after I tasted his warm, thick blood. It tasted sweet and spicy at the same time, I gulped it down.

I clawed at his body, I felt hot and hungry. My breathing got heavier, and so was Dimitri's. Dimitri's right arm was wrapped around my waist securely holdingme to him and his left arm on my head holding my mouth to his neck. I got greedier the more I drank, I took long hard pulls at his neck, sucking harder and harder to get as much blood as I could. I felt Dimitri's hold on me get lighter and his head started to drape to the side weakly, as I drank more and more of the sweet hot liquid I realized I was taking too much of Dimitri. I immediately pulled away, and Dimitri's body fell back on the bed limply his eyes were open but only just.

"Oh my god, Dimitri are you ok?" I screamed,without waiting for a response I immediately started for Eddies room. Oh god, I had almost killed Dimitri. Why hadn't he pulled away?

I banged and banged on Eddies door until he opened the door, looking annoyed.

"Please-help-me-I-think-I-killed-Dimitri" I said in one breath, I was panting and I took Eddies hand and pulled him to Dimitri's bedroom.

Once we were back inside Dimitri's bedroom, I pointed to Dimitri and quickly explained what happened. Eddie just nodded calmly as I explained, he told me to clean up while he checked on Dimitri, I walked to the bathroom wondering why he asked me to clean up, when I came across my reflection in the mirror-I had blood around my mouth, and my lips looked crimson red. I quickly wiped Dimitri's blood off my mouth and lips and walked back to the bedroom.

Dimitri was sleeping when I walked back inside the bedroom, he looked passed out. Eddie saw I had come back and started explaining what was wrong.

"You did take a little too much blood from him, but that was because you haven't fed in days. Dimitri is fine, he will be better by tomorrow he just need fluids, nutrition, and some rest and he should be fine" Eddie explained, he gave me a sympathetic look and left me with Dimitri and my guilt.

I found a some fruit, crackers, cheese, and some water in the kitchen for Dimitri for when he woke up. I hoped that he wouldn't leave me when he woke up, or that he wouldn't be afraid of me, or call me a freak, but most of all I hoped that he would be well soon. I still couldn't believe I had almost killed Dimitri, and why hadn't he pulled away the minute he started to feel week?

A/N: Ooh, why do you think Dimitri didn't pull away? I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought. Love you guys;)


	19. Love Bites Part Two

**A/N: Woo hoo! 100 reviews, if you didnt already know-you guys are all made of awesome sauce. Thank you so much for all your wonderful support and loyalty, and I just wanna let you guys know Temptations is far from over. So here is the chapter a little earlier, and I hope you enjoy!**

I sat upright in Dimitri's bed, biting and chewing my nail-something I never usually did, but now I had a good reason. Stress. I had noticed how pale Dimitri had grow, and his body had become a little clammy, and sticky with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. I did not a sleep at all last night, the worries of wondering whether Dimitri would be alright kept nagging at me, I knew Eddie said he would be fine but no one was always right, he could have made a mistake somewher-

Dimitri was shifting in bed restlessly, a tidal wave of hope washed over me. I heard Dimitri mumbled incoherently.

"What baby?" I whispered softly by his ear, I didn't want startle him.

"Are...You...Feeling..Alright"Dimitri spoke slowly like he had just woke up from hibernation. But damn, if that didn't make me feel even worse about what I had done I don't know what would. He was such a sweetie, he was half dead lying in his bed and here he was worrying over me.

"Dimitri, I'm fine. How are you?" I smiled lovingly at him, although I knew he couldn't see me because his eyes were still closed as he spoke.

"Good Roza. Could...you...maybe...pass me...some food" Dimitri asked politely.

"Of course!" I shouted, and got up and grabbed the plate of food that was sitting in my bed side table.

He struggled to get into a sitting position, I gave him a hand gently pulling his body up although all that muscle surely did weigh weight a lot, but we got there.

I fed him a piece of mango with my fingers, he now had his eyes open but barely.

"Dimitri, I need to know something?" I asked him, while I gently place a strawberry in his mouth.

"Ok" He said while chewing in the strawberry.

"Why didn't you pull away while I was...feeding, on you?" I asked while I held his face in between my two palms so he couldn't look away from me. I saw the hesitation through in his eyes, and all over his face when he didn't respond right away.

"Because, I wanted you to have as much as you needed. I wanted you to be better, because I feel as though I have caused you all this pain and confusion in your life, and I owed it to you to give you as much as my blood to keep you safe and healthy and make you never go through any of that pain again" Dimitri said softly, looking sad. The whole time did he think I blamed him, or did he just blame himself. He couldn't possible think that, could he?

"Dimitri you have to know this, none of it is your fault, and don't even think that it ever is. You have saved my life countless time and kept me safe, and most of all you've given me love and hope in my life, where I never had that before" I spoke with determination and ferocity. I could never allow him to blame himself.

"I see your point Roza, and maybe your right but I still brought this all upon you" Dimitri choked out, he tried to move his face away so he couldn't look at me but I held his head in place.

"No, I wanted this. You gave me something meaningful in my life, I much prefer this life to my boring one before. I owe you, Dimitri" I said, and I oh so gently kissed his perfect pink lips, they tasted like spicy cinnamon again.

"Ok Roza, how about a deal? I won't blame myself, if you feel that you don't owe me a thing" He smiled adoringly at me.

"Ok, deal" And we sealed it with a kiss.

I continued to feed him again, popping a cracker with cheese on it in his mouth.

"I was thinking-" I started but Dimitri interrupted.

"Oh no!" He said warily, I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at him playfully " I was thinking, Mia and Lissa should live here in the mansion as well. They also need to be safe, what if a Strigoi knew our connection, they could use them to get to us" I suggested to Dimitri, I was hoping he would agree because otherwise I would spend my nights worrying whether they would be safe "And I could move in, with you here, in this room. But if you don't want to that's totally fin-" Dimitri interupted me again, kissing me hard and slow, when we broke apart gasping, Dimitri looked at me like I had become a genius.

"Sounds perfect!" Dimitri said smiling back at me.

"Really, oh thank you Dimitri!" I laughed and cheered, I couldn't believe Dimitri had actually agreed to me moving in with him and I still got to live with my friends. I got up off the bed and quickly texted Mia and Lissa telling explaining to them to pack up all there clothes and makeup or whatever else they needed for a while because we are moving, of course I got texts back asking why so I just gave them the address and told them to listen to me, and just do it. They quickly replied with oks and letting me know when they would be able to arrive.

I knew I had to repay Dimitri, so I smiled mischievously and slowly walked infront of Dimitri and started doing a strip tease for him, I flung all my clothes off until I was left in my underwear. I got up in Dimitri laps and started grinding on him, he grunted and moaned. He held on tightly to me by the the small of my back, and I held on to him by his shoulders while I did my thing. He felt hard beneath me, I felt exactly how big he was below his pants, this only fueled my passion and desire for him. I grinded faster, bringing Dimitri closer to his release.

"Roza, we need to stop" He panted "I won't be able to control myself if you don't stop" He grunted the last part.

I got off him and I heard him whimper, and I noticed a huge bulge beneath his pants I gulped and quickly tried to focus somewhere else.

Dimitris chest was rose and fell hard, I knew I probably shouldn't have done it considering Dimitri's condition but I couldn't help myself.

I slipped my clothes back on and climbed back on the bed with Dimitri we both lay in a content silence, I heard my phone buzz again so I checked it and I saw it was Avery, reminding me we were having lunch today.

"Shit" I shouted, I quickly pulled some cute clothes from my duffel back and just changed right in front of Dimitri, which was probably torture for him.

I texted Avery the address of the Starbucks I wanted to meet at and kissed Dimitri on the cheek.

"I'm meeting Avery for lunch now" I quickly said, and shock and surprise covered Dimitri's face.

"You are already friends with her?" Dimitri asked, surprised.

"No!" I shouted "I don't trust that bitch, I want to find out what she is up to" I quickly said and walked off to meet Avery.

I got to Starbucks earlier so I ordered our lunch. I ordered three mini double fudge donuts, a cinnamon roll, and a salted caramel mocha for me and a panini, and a mocha for Avery I wasn't sure what she wanted or would like.

I saw Avery walking towards me and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, sweetie" She greeted me, and kissed me on each side of the cheek like we were best friends.

"Hey" I said awkwardly, I passed over her food and drink. I had already eaten all mine so I just had my salted caramel mocha left.

"So, tell me how you are. How did you and Dimitri meet?" Oh man, was that why she was here? To get the scoop on Dimitri and I? She was sadly mistaken.

"I'm fine. If you must know, Dimitri and I met at a bar, we had a one nightstand and then I was attacked by Strigoi and Dimitri saved me, that's what happened the night we met" I explained, she choked on her coffee when I told her about the one nightstand, she smiled weakly but I could see the jealousy under it.

"Great, you two make such a great couple" It sounded so fake when she said it.

I heard my phone ring, and I saw it was Lissa.

"Hey Lissa" I greeted happily, I needed to get out of here. I was hoping she would give me some sort of excuse to leave.

"Hi, Mia and I are at the address. Why are we at a mansion?" She asked amazed. Now I had my reason to leave, thank god!

I told them I would be there in five and hung up.

"I am so sorry, but I have to leave. it was so nice catching up" I said quickly and I walked away in a hurry incase she would walk me back to the mansion.

I saw Mia and Lissa had brought three duffle bags with them each, what the hell did they bring with them? They saw me coming and quickly scrambled towards me.

"Rose, did you marry a millionaire? Is that why we're here?" Lissa asked excitedly, and Mia was jumping up and down barely containing her excitement.

"Not quite, I will explain everything inside. Come on" I waved them towards the mansion helping them with their bags, I took two and started towards the mansion with Lissa and Mia quickly following.

A/N: What do guys think will happen when the couples meet? Especially Eddie and Mia? I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought. I love you guys:P


	20. Letting Go Of The Past

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews and subscribes. I wasn't going to update tonight, but after all your great support and loyalty I thought you deserved this, it isn't that long but I hope to update soon again. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**Oh and I forgot to thank the Guest, and A desert Rose for their sweet reviews.**

Roses POV:

Lissa and Mia gasped in unison once they entered the mansion! Their eyes wide a full of amazement, and their mouths gaping wide, their faces projected exactly what they weere thinking-oh shit! Rose is marrying a millionaire-It was clear they had never been inside a mansion before, or seen a mansion this big before.

"I will show you to your rooms" Dimitri said ever so politely. We both started up the stairs, I held his hand softly in mine, I gave it a gentle squeeze I smiled as he squeezed my hand back, all while he lead the way to their bedrooms.

We passed five dark wooden doors before we came to Lissa's, Dimitri kindly opened the door for her and effortlessly picked up two duffel bags and placed them on her bed. Her room didn't look like much, it had a plain bed in the middle with two bed side tables and a single tv displayed on a chest of draws, the room smelled like an old book, or an old typewriter. Maybe someone had not lived in these rooms for years. I knew in a matter of hours once Lissa unpacked, this room would look like a princesses. We moved on to Mia's, her room was right next door to Lissa's. And it was exactly the same set up, and her room two wouldrook like a princesses.

Dimitri and I left them to their space, allowing them to settle in. I would explain everything to them once they were settled and ready to talk, I didn't want to overwhelm them when it was pretty clear they were already overwhelmed when they stepped foot in the mansion, chuckled recalling the expressions on their face.

Dimitri and I decided to have another movie night, and this time I was going to choose the movies, and Dimitri would be in charge of the snack and damn it he better bring on the candy.

I pondered over which movie I would choose, Dimitri did have a big collection of movies. I think it would either be Fright Night or Nightmare On Elm Street. I sighed, I couldn't choose between the two, I was about to pop a random movie on just as Dimitri came through with three bags of chips, salsa, candy corn, doctor peppers, starburst, donuts, and Jolly Ranchers.

"I didn't know what you felt like, so I brought a bunch of stuff" He said, his hands were so full he just dropped everything on the bed.

"Thank Dimitri" I smiled and I sneaked a peak at the food laying their on the bed and my eyes grew wide with hunger and as if on cue my stomach grumbled, Dimitri and I laughed. I continued when I recovered enough himself to him "But I can't choose between these movies" I huffed, I held up the two movies and Dimitri took them and put them behind his back I heard him shuffling them.

"Choose a hand" He told me.

"Um, left?" I asked,my face crinkled in confusion-I was wondering what he was doing.

"My left or your left?" He asked confused, while arching an eyebrow. My hope had failed at learning how to do that, what ever I tried I could never learn to do that.

"Yours" He pulled out his left hand, revealing Nightmare On Elm Street.

He handed it to me while settling in the bed and I put it on, and jumped back on the bed where Dimitri had set up all the snacks.

I started on the donuts first, practically inhaling them as I watched the movie. I snuggled a little closer to Dimitri, needing his warmth. I wanted to feel that fire again between us, so I laid down beside him and pressed my body against him and I felt like my body erupted in flames all over, I felt goosebumps rise all over my body and I felt Dimitri shiver. But tonight I didn't want to make out, I just wanted to be close to him and talk to him.

"Dimitri, could you tell me about the Dhampirs, and Moroi? What do they do?" I randomly asked, I had an urge to want to know more about the Dhampirs, or what sort of powers I could have.

"Sure" He cleared his throat, we both sat up and he started "Dhampirs as you know are guardians, we can either graduate school and become a guardian for a Moroi or become a guardian, but instead of guarding one Moroi, a group of guardians hunt down Strigoi, instead of protecting one Moroi, in a group you do more killing" He stop to pause, for a minute his guard dropped a little and I could see pain behind those chocolate brown eyes, and his Russian accent coming out thicker and sounding thin and weak when he spoke next "After I graduated, I decided to be a guardian for my friend Ivan Zeklos, one night when I was off duty he got killed" He choked up on his last sentence. Crap I had totally ruined our night.

I wanted so badly to take away his pain, I wrapped my arms around Dimitris neck tightly, offering him all the comfort I could give him. My heart cried out for him.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri" I mumbled where my head was nuzzled between his neck and shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Roza" He said gently, he pulled away to look me in the eyes, and his gaze was soft. "I want to tell you the rest" He said, and I nodded for him to continue "I was fueled on rage after his death, all I knew was rage and anger. I set out on my own to kill for years, I killed and I killed and no matter what I did I could not tear myself away from this blind rage ubrupting inside me. I knew after years of killing I needed to stop because I became scared of myself, scared of what I might become. So I made myself my own group of Dhampirs, and we fought together, and I slowly healed because I learned to forgive myself and I had the support of my friends" Dimitri spoke softly, he would tightly shut his eyes, recollecting the memory of his pain, and anger. I was surprised when he continued again "I know a little before I met you I still held anger and pain within me and I still had wounds that needed to be healed, but then that night I met you and your beauty made me forget it all. You healed me Roza. Whenever I am around you I find peace. I don't know how, but you've made me forget all the pain and anger, and Ive found something different now-love. God Roza, I love you so much" His voice shook with all kinds of emotion, but when we told me he loved me he wrapped his arms around my waist so tightly, I felt like he would never let go of me, and I was ok with that. Then I realized Dimitri had just said he loved me, and I know some people would freak out because their partner had said the L bomb, but with Dimitri it felt perfect, we were two halves of a whole and I never wanted to separate from him. I was in love with Dimitri too and he needed to know that, he needed to know that every minute I spend apart my heart and soul yearn for him, and the way my body feels- like it will combust when we kiss, or a simple a touch.

"I love you too Dimitri, so much" My voice shook, I had the obsured feeling I wanted to cry, but I was happy, oh so happy. I wanted to cry tears of joy and then shout to the world Dimitri loves me. Is this what love feels like?

Dimitri suddenly pulled back, disbelief and shock outlined every feature of his face.

"You love me?" He asked surprised, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was gaping.

"Of course, I love you so much Dimitri" Then he tackled me down to the bed and started kissing me, every inch on my body Dimitri kissed, there was not a single patch of skin left untouched. I was still dressed in my clothes but that didn't matter, I could still feel the fire burning inside me, with every kiss Dimitri fueled my fire.

"Dimitri, make love to me" I whispered hoarsely, I released a long moan when he licked and sucked my the soft spot on my neck.

Dimitri heaved himself up and off me, I whimpered wanting to feel his soft wet kisses all over my body over and over again, until I was left utterly breathless.

"No" He said, but his body was saying otherwise, I could see the huge tent in his pants, and his body was rigid and stiff with tension, I could see in his eyes he was struggling to hold on, he was battling himself to stay in control "I want this to be romantic for you, I want it too be beautiful and I want to do this when we don't have worries on our mind, like the Strigoi and I want you too feel comfortable in your new body. When we make love I want you too enjoy it as much as I will, I want to be all that is on your mind while" He spoke roughly, his accent getting thick and his voice was so rough it was a turn on.

I knew Dimitri was right, I wanted the moment we reconnected to be special too.

"Ok" I whispered, I settled for one soft promising kiss from Dimitri, one that promised a night of passion and love to come.

**A/N: poor Dimitri, I wish I was there to comfort him, lol. In the next chapter we will find out how the couples react! I hope you guys enjoyed that, please let me know what you thought. Love you guys:D**


	21. Blood Bond

**A/N: Thank you for all your awesome reviews and subscribes, and mostly your support and loyalty. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Do'B: Thank you so much, you will find out why Avery is really there soon.**

Eddies POV:

I grunted as I picked up the last box of food to unload in the kitchen. Every month we stocked up on food, someone would come out here drop off our food and leave us to take the boxes inside the mansion, and these boxes are damn heavy.

"Bastard" I muttered as I see his truck drive off, and I slowly start making my way inside.

I wasn't looking where I was going when a small frame bumped into me, and I almost lost my footing and dropped the box.

Then I heard a gasp, I turned around and came face to face with Mia. My mouth lifted unaccordingly in a wry smile.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? You stalking me now?" Mia squeaked, she looked utterly adorable when she was mad, her eyes were wild and furious and her arms were flailing and waving about angrily.

I laugh at her, which was probably not the brightest idea, because I felt something soft smack my face, hard-it was Mia.

"Do not laugh at me" She squealed, her face now pink with anger.

"I'm sorry" I said "But princess, I live here" I smiled again, making sure not to laugh this time.

she gasped and her eyes were as wide as saucers "No you can't! I Live here"

Dimitri told me about Roses plan to have her friends stay here for a while, until we hunted down Victor and Tasha-The worst of the Strigoi-I didn't know Mia was Roses friend though.

"Huh" I said surprised, and because the box was getting heavier I left.

Leaving Mia flabbergasted.

Lissa's POV:

I hummed to my favorite song at the moment "Six Degrees Of Separation" by The Script. I was putting the final touches on my bedroom, when I heard a knock on my door. I headed over to the door and was definitely surprised when I opened the door to see Christian.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I live here, I came to see how you were settling in" She said softly, so Christian knew I was going to be here? And he lived here.

"Oh" I said surprised, I invited Christian inside and he looked around in amazement at my bedroom.

"You did a great job, this room was so plain and boring before you moved in" Christian said while browsing. He turned towards me again and presented me a breathtaking smile, I sighed blissfully.

"Thank you" I said, blushing a little.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly, the day had taken a lot out of me.

"Would you like to rest?" Christian asked, he moved towards the bed and motioned for me to join him.

I joined Christian in the bed tucking in close to him and immediately I felt the effects of the day take hold of me, I released a tired sigh and slowly felt myself fall asleep.

Roses POV:

I had given Lissa and Mia a full day to settle in. I started towards the kitchen, I texted them to meet me there because I was hungry and I really wanted some food now.

I pulled a cupboard open and scored a packet of Sour a patch Kids. Damn Adrian got me hooked. I opened the packet and gobbled a few down, I stopped when I saw Mia walking down the stairs frowning and her fists clenched, and Lissa had a faraway look in her eyes and grinning like a fool.

"Hey" I said, as they finally got to the kitchen "Liking it?"

Mia huffed angrily and Lissa nodded furiously happy.

"So I want to be honest with you guys. Trust me when I say this" I said, I sighed and hoped they would believe me "The reason you are here is because, there are dangerous Vampires out there, and I want to keep you safe by staying here" I explained to them, I watched as their expressions changed from confusion to horror and then disbelief "Please don't be angry at me for keeping it a secret, all this time" I waited, they both looked to be in deep thought.

"I'm not angry, I'm just surprised. But I trust you, if you tell us there are mythical creatures that might be after us, then I believe you" Mia said, smiling at me "I don't think you could ever make me angry" Then Mia took me in a hug, she gently stroked my back with her arm-comforting me.

"Thank you" I whispered, then we both pulled away and I looked at Lissa and I noticed she wasn't looking at me.

"Are you mad Lissa?" I asked quietly.

"No. But I already knew about the vampires-Christian told me. But he made me promise not to tell you" She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry"

"That's ok Lissa, I understand your reason" I said stroking her arm, trying to make sure she knew we were still best friends.

"Thank you" She said, and hugged me tightly, then Mia joined in the hug.

I joined Dimitri in the gym right after I explained everything to Lissa and Mia. We were sparring now, circling each other until one of us found an opening on the other. I went for a punch to Dimitris face, but he blocked it and he punched me in the ribs, and I tripped back but soon found my footing. That gave Dimitri an advantage, he kicked my legs out from under me and I fell and Dimitri straddled me about to pin me down but I kicked his knee hard, causing him to loose balance and fall backwards, I quickly scrambled to stand up.

I felt my body heating up for battle, I had the strangest feeling like my body was about to combust. I paused as I thought about this, giving Dimitri the chance to get back up, and suddenly I felt a wave of white hot heat on my hands and then suddenly a lick of fire flowed out my hands in fireballs. Dimitri's eyes widen, and he quickly shuffled out the way, before the fire could touch him.

My mouth was gaping, and Dimitri's eyes were nearly as wide as saucers.

"_What the fuck_?" I said in disbelief.

"Of course" Dimitri said in amazement, when he finally snapped out of his trance.

"What?" I snapped, feeling like a freak.

"The Moroi have an element, and you are part Moroi. You have specialized in the fire element" Dimitri explained, walking up to me. I almost couldn't believe that, specializing in the element fire was thrilling and exciting. I definitely wanted to learn more, I just wish I didn't have to feel like a freak. Why did I have to be so different?

My body still felt like it was on fire, but it had cooled down drastically.

I sighed "I wish I wasn't so different".

Dimitri eyes softened "Being different, is what makes you who you are Roza"

I sighed "Your right" My body felt utterly and completely tired. I dropped on the floor, my lids feeling heavy. Dimitri squatted down looking a little concerned.

Just as his mouth opened to speak, I said "I'm fine, Comrade, it just took a lot out of me" My head started to dip, and Dimitri quickly gave me his shoulder to lean my head on.

"Take my vein Roza, it will make you feel better" Dimitri said softly offering me his neck.

"No!" I said quickly, backing away from him.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked concerned and worried, he moved closer to me.

"Please, don't let me drink too much from you again. Do you know how that made me feel?" I said, scared I could kill him this time.

Dimitri looked away for a second and then looked at me again "I'm sorry about that Roza, it was wrong" His voice sounded strained, then he cleared his throat and continued "I will pull away once you have taken enough"

I nodded and Dimitri moved closer to me again, my lips grazed his neck. I could smell his aftershave strongly, I felt my fangs elongate some more and this time I drank from him softly, I didn't want to be rough with him like I was before. I heard Dimitri groan, and he moved one hand to my head holding me to his neck and one arm wrapped tightly around me pulling closer to his body, and once again I felt that fire build up in me.

Every gulp of his blood was making me stronger, Dimitri was obviously enjoying this- he kept moaning and he gripped my waist, and pulled me into his lap and started lifting his hips up and grinding against me. I pulled away feeling refreshed and stronger. Dimitri looked at me strangely.

"Are you feeling better Roza?" His voice rough and his accent thick again. His voice was so sexy like that

"Much, thank you" I smiled, I was about to ask him what got into him when he quickly got up and said goodbye and left the gym. Hmm that was strange.

I stood up and left the gym.

Dimitris POV:

Surely it wasn't what I thought it was, I had felt a great amount if pleasure while Roza drank from me. Once again I found myself knocking on Eddies door. He quickly answered.

"I need you to tell me what the symptoms are of having a blood bond?" I asked nervously.

Eddie frowned and explained "The symptoms are: Sensing one another's emotion, and speaking telepathically. Sometimes reading each others minds, and two vampires would feel a strong connection to each other, and the last is pleasure while drinking blood".

"I think I've bonded to Roza" My voice shook nervously, what if she didn't want to be bonded with me "I had the last symptom"

Eddie looked intrigued "Did Rose feel the pleasure? Have you taken Roses vein?"

I shook my head "I have yet to take Rozas vein"

"It's a one way bond" He explained, but then Eddie gave me a strange look "Their has been no record of a Vampire bond in centuries, Dimitri" I stiffened as Eddie said that.

"How can that be?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Two Vampires need to have a strong connection to each other already before they can bond" I knew what he meant by that. Roza and I wuld have to be soul mates to bond, made for each other.

"Thank you Eddie" I gave him a bro hug and I left.

Roses POV:

I had searched everywhere for the remote to the tv, I could not find it anywhere.

Suddenly Dimitri walked through the door, no emotion what so ever on his face. I knew he was hiding something, he did this thing where he would put on a mask to hide his emotion, obviously he was worrying about something.

"Dimitri where is the remote?" I asked angrily.

"Check my bed side table" I hadn't though of that yet, as I opened the draw of his bed side table, I noticed a very old medieval looking ring right next ti the remote.

"Dimitri what's this?" I asked holding up the ring, he frowned for a second.

"That's my great grandfathers, he passed it down the family. He was a strong honorable man, he never backed down from a fight and always fought for what was right" Dimitri spoke with so much admiration and pride in his voice "I wear it when I go to a Strigoi attack, it always brings me luck" he tapped his neck" I have nine Molnija marks and a Zvezda mark, we have them to show how many Strigoi we have fought" I gasped.

"Why haven't I seen them before?" I asked my face crinkled in confusion.

"They are in the bottom of my neck so they are covered up by my clothes" He explained.

"Oh" I said, I wanted to see them.

"You should get yours still, that is if you still want it. For fighting those Strigoi" Dimitri smiled proudly.

"Yes, I would love that" I said, smiling excitedly.

"I will organize your marks with Mason tomorrow. For now we should rest" Dimitri said, stripping off his t shirt and moving under the covers. I tucked in next to him and not realising how tired I had been, I feel asleep in seconds.

**A/N: I wonder when Dimitri will tell Rose about the blood bond? I hope you liked that! Please let me know what you thought. Have a great day! Love you guys;D**


	22. Blood Bond Part Two

**A/N: hey guys, thank you again for your awesome reviews and subscribes. I am not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope you like it, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: thank you for letting me know, I reposted the previous chapter so maybe if you re-read it, it will make more sense. And thank you for pointing that out, I appreciate that:)**

**Jill Rozalia Belikova Ivashkov: Instead of uploading the whole story here is the next chapter early because you asked:P**

Roses POV:

Dimitri had informed me one of the guardians were going to tattoo my Molinja marks today, so I was waiting in the basement of the mansion with Dimitri and Adrian. They were both offering comforting smiles.

Then the door opened and in walked the guardian, and Mason.

"Hello, my name is Lionel and I will be giving you your Molinja marks today" He said proudly, he was carrying a bag which he dropped on the ground took out a few necessities for the marks, eager to get to work.

I didn't expect it to hurt, after everything I had been through but it only stung and pinched a little. Once I had my marks Lionel put a patch of bandage over the tattoos and ordered me to keep them covered incase of infection.

Adrian kissed me on both my cheeks and gave my a proud look. Dimitri then stood infront of me and cupped my cheek and kissed my other cheek, he smiled and then took my hand and we walked out of the basement.

Dimitri brought me back to his bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"Roza, I'm going out tonight. Adrian, Mason, Christian and I are going to hunt for some Strigoi in the area" Dimitri took hold of my hands, while he spoke.

"Can I come with?" I perked up.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt, you are still getting used to your element. Eddie has agreed with me to stay behind incase you need help" Dimitri said warily.

I huffed "Ok"

He kissed my forehead and got up and undressed, while I just sat on the bed watching him. He dressed into dark jeans and a black v neck t shirt, and a brown duster. He concealed his silver stake in his jeans, two daggers in his duster and and gun in his back pocket.

"I will be back later" He kissed my forehead and ran his thumb gently over my cheek, he smiled and left. I could see he didn't want to leave me but he didn't have much if a check hunting Strigoi was his job, it was what he knew.

I sighed out of boredom, I looked through the fridge finding something to nibble on when I heard a loud bang coming from underneath me, the basement was below the kitchen. Had a Strigoi found a way in?

It has been hours since Dimitri had been gone, so I silently wandered to the basement and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw through the crack of the door Dimitri setting up what appeared to be a tray of knives and a few other objects I didn't want to know about. Adrian and Christian were cuffing a Strigoi to a seat. Mason just stood watch incase it escaped.

"I am going to ask you a series of questions and if you do not answer me I am going to have to use a few of these" He motioned to the equipment on the tray. The Strigoi let out a grunt and struggled more in the seat trying to escape the cuffs.

I couldn't get over how different the basement looked now that there was horrific torturing equipment laid out and a chair with blood on it that the Strigoi was currently cuffed to.

I heard a loud slap echo throughout the room-Dimitri had slapped the Strigoi.

"Answer me" Dimitri growled.

"Fine" The Strigoi snarled, snapping his teeth.

"I want to know where Tasha and Victor are" Dimitri asked nicely but stiffly.

"I don't know" The Strigoi replied angrily.

Dimitri took out his silver stake, and used it to make a cut from his elbow to his wrist, and Strigoi growled and struggled more in his seat. His eyes were glowing with anger.

"I said I don't know!" He screamed ferociously.

"I don't believe you" Dimitri said.

Dimitri fisted his stake and plunged it in the Strigoi's stomach. The Strigoi roared and kicked and tried harder to get free, but no matter how much it struggled the Strigoi couldn't get free.

"What do you want me to say" The Strigoi panted, blood poured out of his stomach.

"Tell me where they are!" Dimitri shouted impatiently.

"I. Dont. Know" The Strigoi repeated furiously.

And it went in for another hour like that, Dimitri got a little more creative in his torture. It got to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to leave.

In my way back inside, I accidentally hit a bucket that I hadn't seen before and I fell over in the hard pavement scrapping my knees.

"What was that?" I heard Dimitri bark "Go find out!" He ordered one of them.

I quickly scurried away, running as fast as I could making sure no one had known I was there.

I quickly got to one of the bathrooms to fix up my knees, one had blood running down my shin in drops, and they other was red and swollen. I took out a first aid kit and cleaned my knees, and bandaged them up.

I say down in the corner of the bathroom, I had only realized now my body was trembling and shaking furiously. My cheeks felt wet, so I guess I was crying too. Seeing Dimitri torture the Strigoi saddened me, I thought Dimitri was the hero but he was just as bad as the Strigoi. Yeah sure we kill them, but torturing was something else-it was inhumane. Dimitiri had become sort of a monster in my eyes.

I hadn't known how long I had sat in the corner of the bathroom when I heard a knocking, I was still shaking violently and my eyes were almost swollen shut from crying so much. I suddenly felt like everything had hit me all at once-I would never be the same again, I was a freak, my real mother had died of cancer, I didn't know where my real father was, and Dimitri had just tortured a Strigoi.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Rose?" The voice sounded unfamiliar.

Then the door slowly opened letting out a soft creak.

"Rose, are you ok?" Avery popped her head around the door, a concerned expression crossed her face.

I sniffled, I didn't care if Avery was here at this moment I wanted any form of comfort from anyone "No" Was all I got out before I burst into tears again.

Avery silently shut the door and made her way to me, she sat down next to me and pulled me in to her arms and slowly rubbed my back, and I appreciated that.

When I had finally settled down again, I explained everything to Avery.

"Why do I have to be so different? I feel like a freak around everyone else!" I said as Avery handed my some tissues to dry my eyes.

"What do you mean?" she frowned at me in confusion.

"Hasn't anyone told you? I'm a hybrid, half Moroi, half Dhampir" I crinkled my face in disgust.

"Sweety, you are not a freak. You are special, don't you see you have powers others don't? You are stronger than the average Dhampir and Moroi, maybe even Strigoi" Avery smiled encouragingly at me.

It would make sense that I would be stronger than a Strigoi, I have the best abilities of both Vampires. If I were stronger than a Strigoi, I wouldn't feel so much like a freak, instead I would feel like I would actually be helping more people.

I smiled at Avery "Thank you, Avery, your actually not that bad" She smiled back at me.

"I know. I really like you Rose. So what do you say, friends?" She asked, her eyes appeared a little nervous.

"Friends" I smiled, then she helped me up and we both left the bathroom. I thanked her for listening to me and then we both left.

It felt good to talk to Avery about my problems, and now we were friends that was nice.

Dimitris POV:

I knew it was Roza who had been watching the torture, when I heard that bucket knock against the floor, and I felt the fear inside her from our blood bond, I knew it was her. I felt sick to my stomach knowing she had seen something so horrendous. And what the hell would she think of me now?

I had ended up killing that pathetic Strigoi, I hadn't gotten any answers from him. I cleaned up and then walked to my bedroom hoping Roza would be there, but when I checked she wasn't there nor was her duffel bag. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour now, did she leave? Oh, please no! I quickly check Viktoria's room where Roza used to use.

Roza was sitting on the bed, her eyes were red and swollen and her body was trembling slightly. She looked up and saw me enter the room, she quickly backed away when she saw me come closer.

"Just stay away from me, Dimitri" Roza said, fear was clear in her eyes.

"Please Roza, hear me out" My voice broke with sadness, was there anyway I could make her not fear me?

"I feel like I don't know you anymore Dimitri!" Roza shouted angrily "You torture a Strigoi-that's not like you, it's inhumane, you are not inhumane" She was right, I never would normally torture a Strigoi but I was getting desperate to find Tasha and Victor. They ran the biggest group of Strigoi, and I was desperate to stop that, stop all the killing they were responsible for.

"I know and I'm sorry Roza-" I started but she interrupted, I was in pain at this moment seeing the fear in Rozas eyes, she must have thought I was a monster.

"And why don't you feed from me Dimitri? You say we need blood everyday but I've never seen you drink blood!" Roza shouted again demanded answers.

"I use a feeder-" I managed before she started shouting again.

"A feeder? Am I not good enough for you?" She said, and I could see tears fill her eyes.

"No, Roza! That's not it!" I shouted, I walked angrily up to her. I was right in front of her now "let me speak" I said calmly "It's not that you aren't good enough Roza. I am deeply attracted to you, and I don't know if I can control myself around you. I'm am terrified of taking too much from you" Dimitri said, as I took her face between my palms and looked herin the eye as I spoke.

"I don't believe you. Prove it to me" She said angrily to me.

Before I could think I moved my lips to her neck and I heard her breath hitch. I brushed my lips against her wonderfully soft skin, and felt my fangs elongated and gently pierce her skin, she flinched a little but soon sighed and relaxed in my arms. I gently picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I moved us over to the bed while still drinking her thick, sweet blood.

I lowered her gently on the bed, while I was in top of her, and I drank her a little more before I decided I needed to let myself go. Once I did, I quickly let go before I changed my mind. I saw her breathing slow down back to normal, she slowly sat up and smiled at me.

"I knew it would be fine" She smiled, my breathing still hadn't returned to normal, I was worried about our blood bond, I had just started the process of sealing the blood bond. If I took her vein a few more times it would be sealed and we would be bonded forever.

"Please forgive me Roza, I need to save these people from the Strigoi and in order to do that I must find Tasha and Victor. It's the only reason I tortured that Strigoi and if you don't want me to torture anymore I won't. I promise you that" I hoped Roza would see my view.

"Ok, but you scared me Dimitri, I don't want to see you like that again" Roza said I could feel the fear start to spike in her again. I moved closer to her and rubbed her arm for comfort.

"I don't ever want to scare you Roza, so I will never to do anything like that again" I said firmly.

"Ok, now get over here" Roza smiled, she hugged me tightly and curled her tiny body around me and laid her head on my chest "Im still angry with you!" She said, I chuckled. Roza settled back down again and soon I could feel her heartbeat slow down and her breathing evened out and she was asleep. I heaved a sigh of relief, I never liked to get into fights with Roza and I was glad we sorted it out now.

Unknown POV:

I dialed her number in my phone, and I listened to the dial tone waiting for her to pick up.

"What is it?" Tasha snapped angrily "Hurry up, we have a Strigoi missing"

"I have infiltrated the nest" I said wickedly, grinning on my side of the phone.

"Good, keep me updated" Tasha replied.

"I have some news" I said smugly "Something you will be very interested to know"

"I'm listening, continue" She said stiffly.

"You know Abe Mazur?" I asked, making sure she had remembered him.

"Of course, he is on the Royal Vampire Council" Tasha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He has a daughter" I heard Tasha gasp from the other end of the line.

"Does he now" I could hear her chuckle.

"It gets better. She is half Moroi and half Dhampir" I heard Tasha gasp again.

"How is that possible?" She demanded angrily "I want answers!"

"Her father is Moroi but he had a wife Janine Hathaway, she was only human though, she died of cancer already. I have no clue how she became half Dhampir" I said responding immediately.

"What is her name?" She snapped.

"Rosemarie Hathaway"

"We need her, I want her for the Strigoi" Tasha said firmly. "I am going to send over a Strigoi to take her. Maybe we can turn her Strigoi. Make sure she does not find out!" Tasha said stiffly, then laughed evily then the line went dead Tasha hung up.

It was a pity I had to do this, Rose really was a remarkable, strong women, but I had to follow orders. Tasha had promised to turn me Strigoi and I wasn't going to give that up over just to have a friend.

**A/N: I wonder who that was talking to Tasha? I'm sure you gs know already you are really good at predicting my story. Anyway hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you guys thought, have a awesome day. Love you guys:D**

**P.S: Don't worry there will be another lemon between Rose and Dimitri, I'm working on it right now, and I hope to squeeze in another two lemons before this one ends and the sequel starts!**


	23. Betrayals

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and subscribes! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Roses POV:

"What would you like to do today Roza?" Dimitri asked, his eyes were soft with love.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner? Everyone" I suggested, it would be nice to catch up with everyone.

"Sure, but how about afterwards we do something alone, together?" Dimitri smiled mischievously.

"Ok!" I said quickly and enthusiastically, wondering what it was we would be doing alone together.

Dimitri smiled and left the bedroom, to let everyone know about our plans.

I looked outside the window, it was dark. Cars zoomed past the mansion totally unaware of the dangers lurking at night. I heard the door creak open and Dimitri had come back.

"Everyone is coming, I thought a nice resturant would be Tout Va Bien" Dimitri suggested, giving me a questing gaze.

"Sounds great" I smiled, he kissed my nose lightly before making reservations over the phone.

"Hi, I would like to make reservations tonight at seven thirty, for nine. Ok, thank you" Dimitri spoke over the phone, organizing the reservations.

"Get ready Roza, we have dinner soon" Dimitri smiled and kissed me oh so softly on my lips, he tasted of the spiciest cinnamon again, his lips were so soft on mine and working slow and gently over mine, showing me he knew exactly want he wanted and he wasn't afraid to get it. But all to quickly he let go, leaving me breathless and wanting-no needing more.

I took a few clothes out of my duffel bag and changed right in front of Dimitri, I laughed mentally at his hungry gaze. I took off my jeans I had been wearing along with a red sweater, and I was left on my underwear. I could see Dimitri's hands twitching to touch me, but I continued my torture on him and slowly pulled on a modest white dress, and a few jewelry pieces, I left the bedroom to do my makeup in the bathroom leaving a stunned Dimitri behind. I curled my hair in loose ringlets and put on eyeliner and red lipstick. When I entered the bedroom again Dimitri had changed in to dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt that was left untucked.

"You look...beautiful, utterly beautiful" Dimitri said, his eyes were wide with amazement and lust.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Comrade" I teased, I pulled on black heels and took Dimitri's hand and we left.

We all gathered outside the mansion, everyone was ready to go. I was eager to have another date with Dimitri. I was also surprised to see Mia and Eddie holding hands, I gave Mia and questioning glance and she gave me another look saying she would another time. We were half way down the street when I realized I forgot my purse.

"Shit. Dimitri I forgot my purse, wait here" I said quickly, Dimitri handed me the keys and I started to run back as fast as I could with my heels, back to the mansion.

As soon as I got inside I ran up to Dimitri's bedroom, but I was shocked to see someone rummaging through my duffel bag. I noticed the pale skin of the man, and I gasped as I realized it was a Strigoi-They had found us. The Strigoi heard me and turned around, and smirked evily.

"Well, well. If it isn't Rosemarie Hathaway" He laughed, but there was something familiar about him, like I had seen him before. The Strigoi was blonde with jade green eyes, I was trying to place him but I wasn't paying attention when he lunged at me.

"I am going to be rewarded hugely when I bring you to them" He said and smashed my head against a wall, causing my vision to blur.

The Strigoi had me pinned to a wall, repeatedly smashing my head against it. When I found an opening in the Strigoi and I elbowed him in the ribs, he grunted and paused giving me the advantage to attack him. I pushed him hard with all my strength and he stumbled back, I threw my fist at his face repeatedly until his face was swollen and he had cuts on his lips and cheeks, and his nose was broken.

I kicked him in the stomach, he crumbled to the floor. I put my hands out in front of me to get my fire element to work, but I couldn't do it. I hadn't felt the familiar heat in my arms or hands. Then I tried to get angry like I did at training, I remembered all the times I had been shot, stabbed and beaten by the Strigoi and then I felt the heat lick through my body, but this time it was multiplied by ten, and I could see my body turning pink, my hands were turning red and then a blast of fire was sent at the Strigoi, but unfortunately it noticed what I was doing and moved away just before it got eaten up by the flames. I was weak now from the use of my element, it had drained so much of my energy.

The Strigoi noticed my state and lunged at me, pinning me to the ground it threw punch after punch until it was satisfied, then smashed my head in the ground. I saw stars dancing around my field of vision, and just when I was sure I would pass out I knew where I had seen the Strigoi-Andre Dragomir, Lissa's older brother. I had only seen him a few times, years ago and now he had looked so different. Then just as another fist was about to collide with my face sending me spiraling to the darkened depths of unconsciousness, I saw a familiar silver stake pierce Andre's heart firmly from behind.

"Noooo!" I screamed, I felt tears run down my cheeks. I needed to save him, he was Lissa's brother, he couldn't die!

His lifeless body fell on top of mine, and I clutched his body to mine never wanting to let go, my body shook in grief and anger.

I saw Dimitri's face hovered above mine looking so sympathetic and saddened. The body was taken off me by someone else, I was too weak to protest. Dimitri sat down next to me and pulled me on his lap, he rocked me gently back and fourth not saying a word, just comforting me. He would occasionally whisper Russian prayers in my ear, and sing Russian songs to comfort me. My body slowly stopped trembling when I knew I was safe, but I felt cold to the bone knowing Andre had been a Strigoi all these years and now he had died.

"Why him, Dimitri?" My voice shook with grief, and I was so weak and drained it had only come out as a whisper.

"That is life Roza, it is never fair. It had to happen that way" He spoke wisely, but his voice was so grim he sounded like he himself was in pain.

"I hate the Strigoi, I hate them all! Why do they take everything away from us?" I shouted as best I could in anger but it had came out as a hoarse whisper.

I felt dizzy again, and saw more stars dancing around my vision, my eyes dropped and felt heavy. I was leaning against Dimitri for support because I wouldn't be able to hold myself up or walk. Dimitri must have noticed that, because he grew serious and concerned, he raised a hand to my forehead.

"You have a fever Roza,you should lie down" Dimitri said softly, I could feel his muscles tensing readying to carry me to bed, but I gripped his arm lightly because I couldn't muster any more strength.

"No, I used my element" I whispered.

"You need blood, you are weak then" Dimitri said roughly, he picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the bedroom.

We both sat upright, I was straddling Dimitri's lap in the bed, and he pressed my face to his neck but I paused.

"What if I almost drain you this time, like last time?" I asked afraid, fear settling back into me.

"You wont, I will pull from you away this time if I feel like you are taking too much" Dimitri said firmly but softly, he stroked the back of my neck comforting me to drink from him.

"And you will only drink from me now? No feeders?" I whispered to him angrily.

"Yes, I am sorry about that Roza. I only want you" Dimitri said his voice filled with regret and honesty.

My face elongated slowly, and I gently punctured the soft golden skin of his neck, I felt the thick red essence pour into my mouth, and I heard Dimitri groan in pleasure. He held me tighter to him, his hands gripped my hair and waist tightly, but not tight enough to hurt.

I slurped and took greedy pulls from him, I knew whatever pleasure Dimitri was feeling, was hard for him to hold back. Why didn't I feel pleasure like he did?

I felt a ton better, I still felt weak but the only type of weak where you didn't get enough hours of sleep, and you were tired and weak. I knew I could have taken more, but I pulled away from him and Dimitri whined from the loss of my body against his.

I fell back against the bed, and Dimitri settled next to me holding my body close to his, our faces were only millimeters away from each other.

"Why do you feel pleasure, and I don't?" I asked confused, my face was scrunched up as I thought of the whys to why I wasn't feeling pleasure.

Dimitri cleared his throat and started "I asked Eddie this the other day, he said we had a one sided blood bond" Dimitri's voice was soft and weary.

"What is a blood bond?" I asked still confused.

"When two vampire feed off each other many times, and they had originally had a strong connection to each other, they form a blood bond. When they feed they feel pleasure, they can sense each others emotions, and speak telepathically" Dimitri explained, I could tell me was trying see my reaction.

"Wow, that's cool. But that doesn't make sense I can't feel those symptoms" I said again I was confused, although part of it was starting to make sense.

"It is only one way because I have not taken your vein enough times" Dimitri said while tucking one stray hairs behind my ear.

"That doesn't sound so bad" I said, smiling at him.

"No, it isn't, but I thought when you found out you would be angry at me" Dimitri voice turned to a whisper.

"Of course not, I couldn't think of anything better than to be blood bound to you" I smiled encouragingly at him "So how does it work?" I asked

"My blood is inside you, so that is how I can sense you and your saliva has entered my body when you bite me and it causes pleasure because my body recognizes you" He explained, I blushed when he spoke about receiving pleasure from the bite.

"Bite me" I told him smiling mischievously at him.

"No, you are already weak enough" Dimitri firmly.

"I'm fine, just do it. I want to be blood bound to you" I said to him while I brushed a finger over his soft lips.

"Roza don't tempt me. I will agree to bite you, once you have slept and regained some of your strength" Dimitri said, and quickly left the bed and then walked out the door before I could tempt him some more.

I pulled the covers over me, all that ran through my mind was Andre and how I would explain to Lissa that her brother was a Strigoi, and possibly her whole family. I fell asleep soon exhausted already from the day, I surrendered to the darkness, and I fell asleep.

Dimitris POV:

I marched up to Adrian, and Mason to get answers. I decided to let Christian and Eddie to with their dates to the restaurant, and Avery had tagged along.

"Someone has betrayed our loyalty" I growled, I slammed my fist in the table.

"I have a clue to who it was but I cannot be completely sure" Adrian said.

"Who?" I demanded, I felt my eyes darken in anger.

"Avery Lazar, she is the newest member of our group" Adrian suggested.

"No, she doesn't know what Rose is" I growled, it was useless taking guesses at who had betrayed us.

"She could have told?" Adrian asked.

"No she wouldn't do that, she isn't even friends with Avery" I said confused.

"Are you sure? Go ask her" Adrian said looking sure of himself.

"If I can get her number I can track the calls she makes" Mason suggested.

"Ok, I will give you her number and I will ask Rose about this" I told them.

"Could you please clean this place up, I would but I want to be there for Roza" I said, getting up from my chair.

"Of course" They hopped up and started getting cleaning supplies and I left them to clean while I took care of my Roza.

If it were true that Avery had back stabbed Roza, she would have hell to pay because I would not let her get away with this.

In the mean time I stormed to Roza where she was currently resting in my bed, it gave me shivers every time I pictured her splayed out on my bed, her hot body warming the bed while she waited for me. I silently opened the door making sure not to wake Roza, even though I knew I had to. I stood over her and gently kissed her warm, soft as silk cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Milaya, I am sorry to wake you but I must ask you a question" I said softly, she looked utterly adorable with her hair messed up and her eye looked tired.

"Hmmm?" She hummed tiredly, blinking her eyes a couple times.

"Who do you know, that knows about your condition?" I asked not wanting to call her a hybrid.

"You, Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Avery" My heart stopped, so she had told Avery. Then Avery would probably be the person to have betrayed us "Roza, I don't want you to tell her anything else about you or us. We think she has betrayed us and brought the Strigoi here today" Roza gasped softly, and it absurdly turned me on bringing back memories of the night I had brought all kinds of sounds from her sweet, hot mouth, I felt myself harden at the thought of having her beneath me, again. I needed t make love to her soon, I couldn't stand being away from her body for much longer.

"Why would she do that?" Roza mumbles tiredly, then yawned. I gently stroked her hair for comfort as I told her this.

"She is manipulative and sadistic. After we went out for nine months, we started having sex. We had sex for three months, and I found out she was having sex with another man behind my back. I forgave her, and we went out for another month before she dumped me and left for another man because I wasn't enough for her. She did it too hurt me" My voice shook with anger and betrayal, I couldn't cover up how I was feeling and I wanted Roza to know exactly how Avery could hurt her.

"Why did you let her back in your group?" She asked, she was now comforting me lightly stroking my cheek.

"We need more help to fight as many Strigoi as possible, and I will not let my personal feelings get in the way of that" I explained.

I grabbed the hand Roza used to comfort me and kissed it, she brought her face closer and brushed her lips lightly across mine.

"I want you, Dimitri" Roza whispered, she made me hard just saying that.

"I want you too, Roza, and I will soon have you. Why don't I take your vein instead?" She moaned as I lightly nibbled on her neck.

"Yes" she whispered, and I didn't need anymore encouragement.

I felt my fangs ache to be freed, I felt them gladly elongate. I licked the soft skin I would bite, and I slowly nibbled on her skin lightly-teasing her. Slowly and gently I punctured her skin with my fangs I felt her struggle a little but I held her still and drank up her sweet nectar. She tasted of the sweetest apple, and I didn't want to waist a drop. I moved my hand to hold her neck in place and slipped my arm around her waist to hold her tightly to me, she had stopped struggling and had wrapped her arms around my neck and bent her neck to the side giving me more access. I drank every drop she offered me, my head grew dizzy with desire for her. Before I could completely drain her, I pulled her away from me. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were glassy and filled with lust.

"That felt good" She purred, and smiled at me with a faraway look "It was relaxing" She explained.

I could already feel a stronger connection to her, soon we would be blood bound and there would be no going back Roza, would be mine and I would be hers.

**A/N: Maybe I will write a lemon soon! Anyways, hope you guys ended that, please let me know what you thought. Have a great day, love you guys;)**


	24. Weekend Away

**A/N:Thank you for all your lovely reviews and subscribes. Here is the lemon you have all been waiting for, I hope it's worth the wait, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Roses POV:

"Wake up Milaya" I heard Dimitri say softly, his warm breath brushing against my skin giving me shivers.

"What's the time?" I moaned burying my head deeper into the pillows, my hair was scattered all around me, I squeezed my eyes shut refusing to get up.

"Eight o'clock" Dimitri chuckled, probably knowing I would been angry I had been woken up.

"What? Why did you you wake me up?" I shouted, my eyes flicked open glaring at him, but once I took in his dark chocolate eyes and his gorgeous golden chiseled face, I couldn't stay angry at him.

"I have a surprise for you" he grinned, his eyes were bright and lively somehow making him even more handsome.

"Ooh donuts?" I sat up quickly, my mouth twisting a big smile.

Dimitri laughed outright, which wasn't something I saw often and it made me want to laugh with him, he had a huge grin in his face as he said "No Roza, it's not donuts" he shook his head exasperated.

"Then what?" I cocked my head to the side, and frowned in confusion.

"I am taking you somewhere for the weekend" he smiled and ripped the blankets off me.

"Hey!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Get up, you need to get ready. We are leaving soon" He smiled again before he left the room giving me some privacy to change.

I changed in to light blue skinny jeans, riding boots that came just bellow my knees, and a huge comfy sweater. I curled my hair into loose ringlets and applied light neutral eyeshadow and texted Lissa to come to my bedroom.

It was only a minute before she was in my room.

"Lissa, Dimitri is taking me someplace for the weekend and I don't know what to pack" I moaned.

Lissa squealed excitedly for me "Why dont you get some breakfast downstairs and I will pack everything you need?" She asked, grinning excitedly.

"Thank Liss, your the best" I hugged her and made my way downstairs while she started packing.

I found a cinnamon donut in the fridge and ate that as I waited for Lissa to pack my bag. A few minutes later after eating, Lissa came down the stairs with a duffel bag.

"Ok, here is everything you will need for two days" She said when she reached me, she handed over the bag and smiled at me.

"Thank you Liss" I brought her in a hug.

"Roza, are you ready?" I heard Dimitri call from the top of the stairs.

I turned around, and nodded to Dimitri he smiled back at me and said "Ok, we can leave" He said, he walked down the stairs and took my hand and led me to the basement where the cars were parked.

Dimitri chose the black escalade, and we started our journey.

"It's going to be a long drive-five hours to be exact" He explained, he reached over and took my hand while driving, I felt the familiar spark of heat when he touched me "But knowing your appetite we will stop for food in two and a half hours, for now there are some snack on the backseat for now" he smiled.

"Why are we going away for the weekend when I was just attacked by Strigoi and we have Avery to worry about now?" I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Exactly, we have too much on our plate. I wanted to take off the weekend so we can relax and have some quality time together. Don't worry I have everything under control at the mansion, I've left Mason in charge" Dimitri said softly, his thumb smoothed circles in my hand while he spoke "And after everything we've been through, I miss you Roza. We don't get too spend much time together" his toned changed to sadness and longing, I hadn't realised until now we hadn't spent that much time together-probably because everything that had been going on.

"I miss spending time with you too, Comrade" the corner of my mouth lifted up in a smile, I took my hand from his and moved it to his silky dark hair and ran my hand through it, and for a moment Dimitri closed his eyes relishing my touch and comfort until he realised he had too keep his eyes open to drive.

Two hours later, my stomach was grumbling and I was starving.

"Cooomraaadee" I whined "I'm hungry" I pouted at him, and he chuckled.

He pulled over just out side a diner, and got out the car to open my door for me

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing the place out.

"Miss Monticello Diner" He said smiling "We're going to have some lunch" He smiled and took my hand and we walked in. Dimitri and I ordered cheese and bacon burgers with fries. We quickly gulped them down and got back on our way.

Three and a half hours later, we finally arrived it was dark and overcast with black clouds. I managed to see with my Moroi-Dhampir vision a small wooden cabin, just in front of a forest. Dimitri parked the car in front of the cabin.

"Could you wait here for five minutes, and then come inside?" Dimitri asked gently, his eyes showed nervousness.

"Sure" I smiled at him. Dimitri caressed my cheek softly, I leaned into his hand then he kissed my nose gently.

"Thank you" Dimitri said and left the car, leaving me in total silence.

After a very slow and boring five minutes passed I left the car and slowly made my way to the cabin, I took hold of the old rusty doorknob and opened the door.

I gasped, everything was so beautiful and romantic. Dimitri had really outdone himself. There were candles lit everywhere, roses displayed in vases on bed side tables and on the table in the middle of two plates of steaming cooked food.

"What do you think?" Dimitri looked so nervous standing there shifting his weight between his legs, fidgeting, his expression was very worried and nervous

"I think it is the most wonderful thing any one has every done for me" I squealed, I ran up to him careful not to knock anything over and I threw my arms around him in a hug, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, and hugged me tightly. He pulled back and kissed me hard and fast, then broke away keeping his hands on my waist, I felt my body heat up the way it always did when he held me close.

Dimitri had a huge grin on his face when he said "God, I love you Roza" His voice was soft and loving, his eyes were wide with happiness and a little relief.

"I love you too, Dimitri" I grinned like a fool, and smooth his cheek with my hand.

"It feels so good to hear you say that" He sighed, and took me in a hug again.

But my stomach had other ideas, it let out a loud growl, Dimitri and I both let go and laughed.

"Let's get some food in that stomach, shall we?" He smiled and led me over to the small table and before I could ask Dimitri what the hell he was feeding me he started to explain "This is Koulibiaka, it is salmon fillet baked into a puff pastry with mushroom, cabbage, and rice pillar filling-it's rather nice. This is Pirozhki" He pointed to some bread looking things "It is bread but filled inside with cabbage and hard cooked egg-one of my favorites. And this" He pointed to what I assumed was soup "Salianka is a soup and it has wild mushrooms, three different types of meat, kalamata, olives, carates, and lemon" He smiled at me and then pointed to some burnt looking bread, on a separate plate "And Black bread, For dessert" He pulled out my chair for me like a gentlemen, and moved to his side, sat down and dug in.

Once I tasted the Kouli-Whatever, it was fan-freaking-tastic. And if I thought that was great the Pirozhki, and the Salianka was even better, I was finished it in minutes, Dimitri had just been watching me with an amused expression.

"I take it you enjoyed it" I licked my lips greedily at the Black bread, and nodded.

"That was soo good!" I sighed rubbing my stomach, Dimitri chuckled and cut us some black bread once he was finished. I moaned at how delightfully delicious the Black bread was, this by far was my favorite.

"I thought you would like that" He said between bites of his Black bread.

"I love it, Dimitri" I thanked him. I realized then that Dimitri and I had finally gotten time alone with him, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it.

I took Dimitri's hand and I felt my hand sear with heat, Dimitri always brought out an uncontrollable fire within me. Dimitri left his food and I led him over to the side of the bed, he wore a confused expression until we were standing by the bed.

I leaned up, bringing my face closer to Dimitri's, I stood on my tip toes and softly planted a kiss on his lips. Dimitri's hand snaked to my hair, tangling his hands up in my hair and moving the other hand to my waist. The kiss turned hungry, and needing. Dimitri's lips worked skillfully over mine, and we were both breathing hard now. Dimitri lightly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and without a single hesitation I gave it to him. His lips were hot and spicy in my mouth and he tasted of cinnamon again, a taste I could never forget. I massaged his tongue with mine, my hands move unaccordingly to his back and I dug my nails into his back which seemed to turn him on further because he slipped a hand up my sweater lightly rubbing my skin. I decided to push things further by cupping his manhood and lightly rubbing it. Dimitri's breath hitched and he grabbed my hand and pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this Roza? We don't have to" His voice was thick with desire and lust, his accent was thick and sexy.

"I'm sure Dimitri, I want this with you and only you, take me. I'm yours" and he didn't need anymore encouragement, he pulled me in for a fast and hard kiss.

He pulled away and roughly said "God, I've waited so long to hear you say that Roza" Dimitri roughly pulled his t shirt off exposing his golden hard muscled chest, I purred at the sight of his gorgeous chest. I pulled my sweater off and Dimitri couldn't take his eyes off me, his gaze darkened with lust and desire.

Dimitri pulled me close to him again and I body felt like it was on fire, being this close to Dimitri now made me feel like I would combust.

**(Lemon starts here)**

I moved my hands to Dimitri's belt and slowly undid it, unzipped his pants and his erection sprung free. God, I would never get used to the sight of him-he was huge, thick and long.

"God, your huge!" I said in amazement, Dimitri cracked a smile of male pride and satisfaction.

I took off his pants and shoes completely, and looked at him in all his glory. I almost wolf whistled. I took his erection and wrapped as much as I could of my hand around it, and pumped I saw him kick his head back and moaned softly. I decided to have more fun and I took him in my mouth and licked and sucked. I heard him let out a loud, long moan I heard him whisper my Russian name "Roza" over and over again. I felt him throb in my mouth in seconds I sped up but before he came he lifted me up and away from his erection, I pouted and he just chuckled.

Dimitri gently laid me in the bed and took my shoes and jeans off, leaving me in my underwear. Dimitri kissed every inch of my skin, not leaving one spot left untouched. He moved a hand behind my back and undid my bra, and threw it somewhere on the ground.

"Beautiful" He whispered staring at my naked breasts, I blushed and he kissed me so softly on my lips before latching on to my right breast. He sucked, and licked, and nibbled I moaned and panted and only then did he pass on to my left breast.

When he had paid his fair attention to my breasts he slowly took off my underwear, he moved between my legs as he kissed a trail from my collarbone down to my bellybutton. Then I felt his hot tongue on my sex, he thrusted his tongue inside me and I screamed and brought my hands to his hair gripping and pulling it as he licked and sucked me, he inserted two fingers inside me and pumped hard and fast, I felt my stomach tighten and my head felt dizzy with desire and lust, I was drowning in everything that was Dimitri. I felt myself fall and Dimitri pumped faster-however that was possible-and rode out my orgasm.

I was breathing fast, Dimitri brought his face closer to mine as he hovered over me while positioning himself between my legs. He looked in to my eyes deeply showing all his love.

"Are you sure you want to do this Roza?" He asked, his accent thicker than usual, and his voice rough.

"Yes, make love to me Dimitri" And with that he plunged himself inside me, I gasped I still felt a twinge of pain, I hadn't had sex in a while and it was only my second time. Dimitri made a move to pull back but I grabbed his hips and kept him there.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked looking me in the eye, his voice was full of concern and worry,

I shook my head "I'm fine" I whispered and stroked his cheek with my hand, and I smiled. I moved my hips letting him know to continue, and he slowly started thrusting in and out of me, I moaned softly. Dimitri muscles were tightening flexing, I knew it must be hard for him to hold himself back and I didn't want him to hold back, I wanted him to give me everything he had.

"I want you harder Dimitri" I panted, Dimitri kissed me on the forehead before pulling out and plunging himself inside me harder than I thought he would, I heard the bed let out a loud squeak of protest, Dimitri pulled back almost all the way out and to plunge back inside me faster, and he continue that pace getting faster and harder.

"Fuck Roza, you feel so good" Dimitri growled, he took my hands and held them above me.

I felt my stomach tighten again, and with every thrust I felt myself getting closer to the edge, until I fell. I screamed Dimitri's name as he rode out my orgasm. I felt Dimitri throbbing inside me, he whispered a few Russian words then grunted my name and with one final hard thrust he shot his hot loud inside me, filling me up.

**(Lemon ends here)**

Dimitri sighed contently and pleasantly, he still laid on top of me while he tried to catch his breath. He rolled off me and pulled me closer to him so my head was on his chest, we were still both panting and breathing hard.

"I love you Roza, so much it hurts" He whispered.

"I love you too Dimitri, so, so much" I said smiling at him, I felt my lids start to droop. God, sex really takes a lot out of you.

"Rest Roza" He whispered, he brought a blanket over me-Not that I needed one when I had my Russian to keep me warm.

I wondered what our day would be like tomorrow, what we would do before we had to return and deal with life again. For now, I let myself fall asleep in the arms of Dimitri, not caring about anything other than us.

**A/N: I know they didn't use a condom, but just incase you guys wonder Rose is using birth control. Anyway hope that lemon was worth the wait, I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought. Have a great day, love you guys;D**

**Oh and I think I'm gonna change my pen name, just so you know incase you somehow loose my my story;P**


	25. Weekend Away Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days my Internet has been so slow that I couldn't even upload this chapter. But thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and feedback and your subscribes! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you to Guest, Do'B, Jill Rozalie Belikova Ivashkov, and Miss-Ashleigh-Rose for your great feedback. Of course everyone gave me awesome feedback too! So I appreciate all your reviews guys!**

Roses POV:

I woke up sweaty and sticky craving a shower. I slowly pulled the blankets aside and felt cool air brush against my skin, I looked down and realized I was naked. I blushed recalling last nights events. I quickly tip toed around the cabin looking for a bathroom I found a door and it lead to a toilet but no shower in there. I heard footsteps behind me and swirled around fists clenched prepared for anything, when I saw a very sleepy and tired looking Dimitri standing in front of me in sexy black boxer-briefs and nothing else. I purred, my eyes widened in excitement I could not tear my eyes away his golden, hard body.

When I turned around I forgot I had been wondering around naked so Dimitri's eye bulged out of the sockets, he cleared his throat and turned around giving me his back.

I laughed "Dimitri, after last night I don't think you need to look away. You've me seen me naked" I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not-" Before he could finished I walked around to face him and I saw a huge tent in his boxer-briefs.

"Oh" Was all I said, I was blushing profusely.

Dimitri's eyes swept over my body and took on a dark hungry gaze, a guttural growl sounded from his throat, before he could sweep me up and take me back to the bedroom and have his way with me for the rest of the day I cleared my throat and spoke "Where's the shower?" I asked, trying to tear my gaze from his gorgeous body.

Dimitri cracked a wide grin, he took my hand and opened the door but I planted my feet on the ground not ready to go any further.

"Why the hell are you taking me outside, naked?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Trust me" Was all he said, and I could do nothing but trust him because I trusted Dimitri with all my heart.

"Ok" I smiled nervously and followed him outside, he took me around the house to the back and there right in front of me was a shower. Outside. At least it had a wall so most people couldn't see.

"There's your shower" He said waving in the direction of the shower.

"No shit Sherlock" I grumbled unhappily, I dragged my feet as I walked towards the shower.

"I turned the shower on and squealed as some cold water washed over my body, I quickly jumped out the way, I hit a hard body and judging from the electric jolt that passed through my body as mine met his-it was Dimitri.

His long arm stretched out and and fiddeled with the taps adjusting the temperature until it just perfect. I felt the warm water hit my skin and wash away all the stickiness and sweat. I felt Dimitri behind me, his hands resting at my hips one hand left me and came back with a block of soap and he started washing my body. I felt Dimitri's warm hands soothing my aching skin and sore muscles from last night while washing my skin. I felt his erection poked my back, I decided to tease him. I took the soap from his hands, lathered some in my hands, I faced him and started slowly washing his body with the soap like he had done to mine I slowly made my down until I was touching his erection, Dimitri kicked his head back and moaned softly, his hands gripped my hips roughly. I quickened my pace pumping him, up and down. His breathing picked up and I could see his muscles flexing and unflexing. I smiled I loved having this power over Dimitri. In seconds I felt him throbbing.

"Roza" Dimitri growled and he came all over my hands and stomach, he rested his head on my shoulder catching his breath.

Dimitri was still hard, he turned me around roughly and pushed me against the wall of the shower, and he entered me from behind. I felt him stretch and fill me up and he pushed himself in me until he was fit all the way snug inside me, he felt deeper in this position. We both sighed as we reveled in the feeling as our body had become one again.

Dimitri kissed my shoulder before thrusting in and out me, his thrusts were desperate wanting more with each thrust, he took my right hand and raised it above my head holding me there for leverage and he began to pound inside me.

"Ugh fuck Dimitri, you feel so good!" I screamed, his other hand held me at my waist keeping me still.

"You too Roza, so fucking good" He grunted with each thrust, his thrusts became fast and harder, I felt like Dimitri would break the wall with the inhuman power of his thrust. A thought hit me, I wanted to make it more pleasurable for Dimitri. I recalled the way he had been so turned on when I had taken his blood last time, I grabbed the hand that held my hips in place and brought it to my mouth, my fangs elongated and punctured the skin on his wrist and for a second Dimitri slowed down only to continue only faster and harder. Fuck! How the hell was that possible?

He was going so fast, I couldn't form a single thought, my mind and body only knew Dimitri now. I wouldn't notice if an asteroid had hit earth. I felt my stomach tighten and tingle, my muscle clenched around him about to come.

"Come for me, my Roza" Dimitri growled next to my ear, I felt his hot breath brush my skin, I turned a little so I could see the pleasure on his face but I saw his eyes had turned black-one of the vampire abilities. I gasped but as Dimitri continued to hammer into me, I let go of his hand and screamed Dimitri's name as I let go and came. He growled as he felt my release and seconds later with one final hard thrust he came inside me.

We were both breathing hard as we were both finished, the smell of sex and blood was thick and rich in the air. Dimitri lifted his head and spun me back around, looking me in the eyes, his eyes were no longer black.

"You bit me" He said amazed, and confused.

"Well you seemed to like it a lot" I explained, and Dimitri blushed-that was hot.

"God, Roza that was unlike anything I've ever felt" He growled and kissed me with tongue, it was a long and hard kiss full of passion and lust.

We continued our shower, Dimitri washed my hair for me. His hands felt so good as they massaged my scalp. I did the same for him except Dimitri had to lean down a little because he was way to tall for me to reach his head.

Once we had gotten out the shower I saw a towel rail with two soft brown towels hanging on it, Dimitri quickly grabbed one and dried me slowly, torturing me. I did the same for him torturing him as well. We both went back inside the cabin to change.

"Your eyes turned black, during..." I asked when we were back inside the cabin, I was embarrassed to continue that sentence so I left it.

"They change color with emotion, sometimes we can control it and sometimes we can't" Dimitri smiled, he stroked my cheek with his thumb offering some comfort "I hope I didn't scare you Roza" Dimitri said nervously.

"No, it was just different, interesting. I'm still need time to get used to this" I said smiling at him making sure he was confident I was ok with everything.

"What are we doing today Comrade?" I smiled at him once we were dressed, his chocolate brown eyes met mine crinkling as he smiled back.

"It's a surprise" He grinned mischievously.

I pouted "Please tell me?"

"No Roza" Dimitri sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Fine" I huffed.

I grabbed a small bag and put my phone and purse inside while Dimitri grabbed the car keys and we both left.

Dimitri pulled over outside a park.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused.

"Superior state park" Dimitri smiled, and left the car only to returned at my side opening the door like a gentlemen, he took my hand and led me through the park until we got to a lake, there was a small wooden boat tied back. Dimitri gently stepped inside and motioned for me to join him, I nervously stepped inside and sat down with Dimitri. There were a few snacks as well so I started nibbling on those while Dimitri started rowing down the lake.

After twenty minutes we got to a dark part where the trees covered the sky and it was warm and moist, Dimitri lit a lantern on the boat giving us some light, and he switched on the small speakers which were connected to an iPod and it played "Only You" by Cartel.

I sighed, this was so romantic. There was no sound but the music playing and nature-the occasional bird singing. I listened to the lyrics carefully, smiling at how wonderful Dimitri had planned this day.

_I hear you calling out my name_

_all of the elements will fade_

_never before has love looked safe_

_never again will it look the same_

_but then we fall back now to this empty house_

_there the wars will rage_

_and if you leave me now in this empty house_

_baby its okay._

_oh and its only you yeah its only you_

_its only you and me_

_oh and its only you yeah its only you_

_its only you and me yeah_

Dimitri stopped the canoe and smiled at me, I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, tasting of spicy cinnamon again. I felt his thick arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him, his warm strong hands slowly stroked my back, his long finger softly brushing the exposed skin, erupting shivers and goosebumps. Dimitri slowly lowered me down on the boat, it was uncomfortable at first but I got used to it, Dimitri's warm hard body lay on top of mine resting some of his weight on mine, allowing me to feel all his hard muscles.

His mouth slowly worked around mine, sucking my lip. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly gave me, I invaded his mouth with my tongue and he tasted of strong spices cinnamon again, my hands cupped his face. I massaged his tongue with mine, I heard him groan as I pulled away.

I rolled him over so I could be on top, but it was too late to realize my mistake. I had rolled us into the water. I screamed, it was freezing. Dimitri looked confused, my whole body shivered and goosebumps rose in the surface if my skin.

"So cold" I whispered, I hugged my body trying to keep as much warmth inside me as possible.

"You rolled us off the boat?" Dimitri laughed outright.

"Shut up" I grumbled, I splashed him with water.

"Hey!" He shouted mocking anger, he splashed an even bigger wave of water to me.

I screamed as the ice cold water hit my body, I shivered even more. I shakily rose out of the water and climbed back into the boat, I left Dimitri there treading water while I started rowing the boat away from him, getting him back for splashing me.

"Roza!" Dimitri shouted, he put his hand up waving like he thought I hadn't seen him there. I laughed evily. "Roza, wait!" He shouted again, he started swimming fast, he quickly started catching up.

I screamed as he jumped back in the boat, he tackled me down on the boat tickling me.

"You little vixen!" He growled, he tickled me until I couldn't breath but ai ciunt help but laugh at him, watching him struggled to catch up to me. "oh, you think that's funny?" he said and tickled me more.

"No! Dimitri, it tickles!" I screamed, struggled to get away but he held me firmly in place "Wait I can't breath!" I gasped, and Dimitri let go. He smiled breathtakingly at me, he brought me close to him and hugged me tight.

"I love you Roza" He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Love you too Comrade" I laughed and he started rowing us back.

Dimitri drove us back to the cabin from the lake, we both wore big smiles on our drive back. One we got back we change into dry clothes and Dimitri prepared lunch.

I moaned "This is delicious Comrade!" I said as I ate the lazanga he cooked.

"I'm glad you like it Roza" He looked up and smiled warmly.

I quickly gobbled it down, I waited for Dimitri to finish so we could pack together. We had to leave tonight to get back to the mansion.

Adrian's POV:

That son of a bitch was away for the weekend with my beautiful Rose. God, it became tiring and annoying as hell watching those two love birds care so much for each other and love each other, when it was clear I was the one who cared more for Rose more than anyone, I was always there for her. When Dimitri fought with her, when she wanted answers to the Strigoio attack, anything, I wuld give it to her. And damn it I loved her more than anyone, even Belikov. So now here I was following Avery around New York City, she was walking along fifth avenue, who the hell knew where she was going?

Mason had planted a tracking device on her clothes, bags, phone, and a listening device in her room. Now we would know what she was up to and have proof to nail her. We never told Avery where Rose and Dimitri were either, we knew that if she knew she would send Strigoi down there.

I saw Christian along the other side of the street-we were following her together. Eddies plan was to look through all her stuff in her room to see who she was working with while she was gone-We were thinking it was Tasha and Victor as they were the only Strigoi with a motive to hunt us down.

We all knew we had to capture Avery, Tasha, and Victor before too many Strigoi found out and they would all want her. Our theory was the Strigoi wanted to turn her thinking she would be a powerful Strigoi on their side it- it was just a theory, but why else would they want her?

We were now following her through battery park, and down Southstreet Seaport.

I saw a group of Strigoi standing under the Brooklyn bridge, it was obvious Avery was meeting them.

I radioed Christian "She is meeting four Strigoi, can you meet me?"

"Sure" Christians voice crackled through the radio.

I saw the glowing red eyes of the Strigoio, they were tall and pale.

Christian clapped me on the back lightly once he arrived he looked at me and followed my gaze to the Strigoi. Victor was there with his daughter Natalie Dashkov, and two other Strigoi, one male the other female. Once Christian set his gaze on Victor I held him back before he could do anything stupid-like blow our cover. He struggled in my grip, I knew he wanted to rip Victors head off for what he did to Christians family.

"That bastard turned my family, Adrian!" He struggled and tried to punch me but I dodged his attempts.

"Don't be stupid Christian, you will get us killed and blow our cover!" I shouted at him and grabbed him by the collar, looking him in the eye "One day you will get the chance to kill him, but that day isn't today" I growled. He stopped struggling but glared at me, and I let him go knowing he wouldn't do anything stupid.

We got closer to the group of Strigoi determined to hear their conversation.

"Avery, you wanted to tell us something" Victor said cocking his head in interest.

"Dimitri Belikov has taken Rose away for the weekend and they will be back late tonight. When should I arrange for her death and how?" She asked in respect, by the tone of her voice she was ready to do anything for these bastards.

"I want you to bring her to us" Victor smiled and set his gaze across the harbor.

"She won't, she doesn't trust me yet" Avery hung her head in shame and failure.

"Well, make her trust you!" He roared, and slapped her. The noise echoed in the air all around.

"Or else you will never be one of us" Victor laughed, and Avery dropped down on her knees.

"Yes sir" She said, and then Victor kicked her in the stomach hard, she rolled away.

"I want her by the end of the week, if you don't bring her I will kill you" Victor laughed harshly and with that he left.

Once they were gone Avery broke down in tears, she curled her body up clutching her stomach where he had kicked her and stayed there crying for what seemed like years until she finally got up and left.

Christian and I followed her back to the mansion. We informed Mason and Eddie of her conversation with the Strigoi. When Dimitri and Rose were back We would have to devise a plan to kill Avery or somehow find Tasha and Victor ourselves. It would be a shame to kill Avery she was a hell of a fighter but we had to do what we had to do.

Dimitri's POV:

Rose was asleep during the whole ride home, I was parking the car now at the mansion and I took her in my arms bridal style and the I slung the bags over my shoulder and walked up to our room.

I was half way up the stairs when Mason stopped me "Dimitri, we need to talk" He gulped nervously, and looked worried.

This didn't look good, I hope Mason had good news for Roza, but looking at him now I knew I would be sadly disappointed. I just hoped whatever it was I would be able to keep Roza safe from the Strigoi.

**A/N: How do you think they will find out where Tasha and Victor are? Do you think they will have to get it out of Avery or do you think she will side with Dimitri now? I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought. Have great day, love you guys;)**


	26. Never Leave Me

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for your wonderful support, and feedback throughout this. Temptations will be coming to an end soon, and I will post the sequel a week after I've finished this one. I this chapter I wanted you guys too see how close Rose and Dimitri have grown, so it is kinda short but I will be updating soon. So I hope you enjoy!**

Dimitris POV:

"What the fuck do you mean they want Roza? Why?" I roared, my arms were failing around angrily, and I was pacing up and down the mansion. My hair stuck up in a crazy state from almost being ripped out when Mason had told me they want my Roza.

"We have a theory" Mason stated, I motioned for him to continue "We think they want to turn Rose because she could be a powerful asset, she is already a powerful hybrid-"

"Don't call her that!" I hissed "She isn't a freak experiment" I shouted angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Mason hung his head in shame.

I stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry Mason I know you are doing a great job, and ai know you didn't mean it like that. Only I could never imagine them turning Roza or taking her away from me" I slammed my fist down angrily against a wall.

"We think if she isn't powerful enough they would just kill her because otherwise too many vampire would be after the Strigoi for Rose" Mason thought, I could see he had put a lot of thought into this.

I continued pacing up and down the mansion, raking my brain for a way to find them any way "Have you traced her cell yet?" I asked.

He nodded "But we searched the areas and nothing came up" Mason said sadly, he shook his head in frustration.

"How the hell can we save her?" I shouted, and I punched a hole through the wall "Leave please" I whispered to Mason, and he left soundlessly.

I heard soft padding coming down from the stairs.

"What the hell is going on down here?" I heard Roza shout. I turned around and I heard Roza gasp, and she quickly ran towards me and grabbed my hand I had only then felt liquid running down my hand. I let Roza pull me to the downstairs bathroom.

She ordered me to sit on the side of the bathroom, so I sat feeling stupid for letting her treat me like a baby.

"Roza you don't have to-"

"Shut up!" She raised her voice, she turned around and her eyes were wild and angry "You idiot!" She shouted and I felt a sharp sting across my face and I realized she slapped me, she raised her hand again to slap me a second time but I caught it before she could.

"Why the fuck would you do that to yourself?" She shouted, I could see pain in her eyes when she looked at my hand again.

"I don't know how to save you Roza" I shouted, my voice shook with anger, pain, and most of all desperation.

"You don't have to save me Dimitri!" She screamed and punched me on the arm.

I grabbed her shoulders and brought her face so close to mine we were only an inch apart "Who will save you if not I?" I growled, I saw a tear slip out of her eye.

"I don't know" She whispered "I don't know what to do! I heard you talking to Mason and I don't want to loose you Dimitri!" She shouted again and grabbed fistfuls of my t shirt, tears fell more rapidly from her eyes and then she did something completely unexpected-she kissed me.

She tasted like vanilla, mixed with the saltiness of her tears and her lips were as soft as candy floss. I pulled away knowing this was wrong, I wouldn't do this when she was vulnerable.

"Make love to me?" She whispered, and pulled me so close I could smell her-she smelt like jasmines "Make me feel something other than fear?" Her voice shook. And oh god did I want to make her feel anything but fear, I wanted to fill her up inside with happiness, pleasure, and satisfaction but I couldn't, I wouldn't do that.

"I will not take you like this" I growled, my fingers dug into her skin more.

"Why not!" She shouted "You seemed to love it yesterday and the day before that! Have you finally had your fill of me?" She shouted, she started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Do not assume I would ever use you for sex!" I shouted "I thought I made it clear enough I love you Roza, more than anyone or anything. I will not make love to you in this state!" I growled, and let her go and I picked up the bandage and picked her up and slung her over my shoulder she kicked and shouted at me to let her go but I wouldn't. I walked to our bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Dont fucking touch me again" She screamed angrily, what the hell had gotten into her?

"Roza, look at me" She looked away her eyes where filled with tears.

"Roza, Look. At. Me" I growled, she still wouldn't look at me so I took her chin and tilted her head up and she was forced to look me in the eye "This isn't you, what's gotten into you?" I spoke softly this time hoping to get through to her.

"I don't want to loose you Dimitri and I'm scared I will" Her voice thick with tears.

I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly, I never wanted to let her go, I wanted to keep her safe in my arms for eternity.

"You will never loose me Roza" I growled as I pulled away to give her some air to breathe. Thinking about leaving her her alone in the world angered me.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I don't know what was wrong with me, I just don't want to loose you. Please don't do anything stupid to save me" She leaned in close needing more comfort and whispered next to my ear.

"I can't promise anything Roza" I whispered "But I can promise you I will do what ever it takes to save you" I tangled my hand in her soft as silk hair.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" Her voice shook and her body trembled overtaken with tears.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I love you Roza. Even during your ups and downs, I will always love you" My voice held such intensity and love it even blew me away

"I love you too" She said and smiled weakly.

I held on to her tightly and smoothed her hair while I hummed a few different Russian songs until she felt limp in my arms, and knowing she was sound asleep I let myself sleep.

**A/N: Aww they are so sweet together, Dimitri is totally her rock! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and Maybe how you think Temptaions will come to an end? Do you think anyone will die? Will they find Tasha and Victor? And will they take Rose? Thank you so much for reading, have a great day! Love you guys;D**


	27. Taken From My Arms

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you again for you awesome reviews and subscribes. I've decided I wont upload a sequel instead I will just make Temptations extra long. And there is a lemon in here. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to these guys; Do'B, RozaRocks, Nellyrose1994, Guest, A Guest, A Fan, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX, XxXNavXxX, Jill Rozalia Belikova Ivashkov, Miss-Ashleigh-Rose, Dimkas Chick, and last but not least Daddy's Little Crazy Bitch. Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews, you inspire me to keep writing.**

Dimitri's POV:

I huffed angrily, I had followed Avery everywhere for two days and she wasn't leading me to Tasha's and Victor's base. She met up with them again but they were only discussing brief plans on ways to take Roza. I pushed open the door of the mansion loudly and violently as I entered, I had been watching Avery the whole day and I was in the mood for some alone time with Roza.

I found her in our bedroom reading one of my westerns and wearing one of my black t shirts, making me instantly hard.

Her head whipped to the door "It smelt like you" She said as if sensing my thoughts.

"You look sexy in my clothes, Roza" I growled, she closed the book and crawled across the bed and hoped off. The t shirt was so big on her I wondered if she wore anything underneath it. Roza closed the distance between us with a soft kiss, she tasted of sweet vanilla and she smelt like jasmines. I pulled away and placed light kisses teasingly along her collarbone and on her neck. I felt my fangs elongate-aching for Rozas blood. I grazed my fangs along Roza's neck and I felt her shiver.

I tried to hold back my bloodlust for Roza, but I wanted to have her now on our bed. I slowly walked her over to our bed and gently sat her down and pulled my t shirt off her and she was wearing nothing underneath, I shivered.

Roza laid down in the center of the bed, I growled at the sight of her sprawled out on our bed. I quickly ripped my t shirt off and unbuckled and unzipped my jeans and took off my jeans and boxer briefs and position myself between her legs. I kissed every inch of her soft smooth skin, I switched between kissing, licking and sucking her skin. I latched on to one of her breast and sucked and licked her, I heard her soft moaning which only turned me on further.

"Dimitri, I want you" She whispered, as she ran her fingers lightly over my chest.

"I want to please you my Roza" I smiled at her, she looked gorgeous beneath me.

She took my hand and led it to her core, which was already drenched in her juices.

"God, Roza. You are so wet for me" I growled, and wanting so badly to taste her juices I moved so I could taste her. I ran my tongue softly around her core tasting her sweet juices, I moaned, she tasted as sweet as a peach.

She groaned in frustration, and before I knew what was happening I was laying on the bed with Roza on top of me.

**(Lemon starts here)**

She sat on top of my hips while she gently eased my erection inside of her, I felt her warm wetness squeezing tightly around me. I moaned at the feeling of myself inside her, she felt so much deeper in this position. She lifted herself up only to slowly fall back down on me, I felt dizzy with desire as she continued to torture me as she rode me slowly.

She fell on top of me while riding me, I felt her fangs graze my neck I shivered in excitement I was eager to feel that intense high I felt like I had in the shower with Roza, and seconds later she gently puncture my skin. I felt her taking greedy and hungry pulls of my blood and I gasped at the intense pleasure again, I threw one hand around her waist and the other held her neck in place and she screamed out in pleasure as I thrusted myself inside of her, I made love to her hard and fast. We were both filled with an urgent need to have our fill of each other, althought something told me I would never have enough of Roza, she was like a drug, an addiction I could never stop.

My fangs soon found her neck and I wanted her to feel that same intense pleasure I had felt, so I let my fangs elongate and I punctured the soft skin of her neck, I sucked and took greedy pulls of her sweet nectar, I could now feel her pleasure through the bond and now I was sure we had completed the bond. Roza was feeling the same pleasure I was feeling, she met my thrust with thrusts of her own.

The room was silent except for the noise of skin slapping against skin, I could smell her arousel in the air, and the sweet aroma of blood, the smell of sweat, jasmines, and oddly a rich cinnamon scent. Her skin was clamy against mine, and I could feel beads of sweat slid down my skin as I made love to Roza.

I felt her clench tightly around my erection, I groaned in satisfaction and pleasure. Her whole body tightened before she cried out my name in pleasure, I felt her body shake in my arms as she came. I felt my erection throbbing inside her, and I grunted as I felt my release and I came inside her filling her up with my seed.

**(Lemon ends here)**

We were both breathing hard, Roza tiredly rolled off me. I pulled her close to me, not wanting to be even an inch apart.

"That was fucking amazing" She whispered, she was still out of breath.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" I said, as I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I love you Comrade, always" She said lovingly,

"I love you too Roza, forever" I whispered next to her ear.

She curled her small body around me and I felt her body loosen up and her breathing fell evenly and I knew she was asleep, and knowing she was safe in my arms I fell asleep too.

I wasn't sure what time it was but it was dark outside, meaning hours had passed. I looked next to me to watch Roza sleeping peacefully but she was not there. I pulled on some boxer briefs, I smiled as I could still smell sex in our room. I went to the bathroom to check if Roza was there, but she was not. I frowned maybe she was looking for snacks, yeah, that sounded like her. I checked in the kitchen and she was not there either, I checked Lissa and Mia's room and she was not there either. I felt my heart beat wildly, I called her phone but I heard it ringing on her bedside table, she wouldn't go anywhere without her phone, I grabbed fistfuls of my hair in frustration and fear.

I knocked on Adrian's door, he opened the door looking very tired, and messy.

"Have you seen Roza?" I asked frantically.

Adrian looked confused and shook his head.

"Thanks" I muttered, and walked away.

I took my keys and decided she might be at her apartment, I drove all the way to find she wasn't there either, so I drove back to the mansion.

I came back into our bedroom to look for some sort of note, but there was nothing. Instead I kicked something under the bed, I leaned down and checked-it was a needle. I marched over to Eddie and knocked in his door, he opened quickly and his hair look disheveled and he appeared very tired.

"Can you check this for me?" I asked holding up the needle, he nodded and motioned for me to come in.

He took the needle from me and he took some samples from the needle and he found blood on it as well, evident it had been used.

He checked the sample under the microscope and frowned in confusion.

"Rohypnol, it's also known as the date rape drug, it is a very powerful sedative. And the blood on the needle is Roses" He gave me a questioning look.

"Thanks Eddie" I said quickly and left, now I knew someone had taken Roza. I marched into Avery's room and almost kicked the door down, my stomach dropped and my heart sped up. Avery wasn't here, meaning Avery had taken her, my Roza.

Avery had taken her right from my arms, a place where I thought she would be safe-I was wrong.

I opened my phone and dialed a number.

"Dimitri" A deep voice answered.

"I need you to be in New York tomorrow, I need your help" I said urgently.

"I will be there as soon as I can, I will call you when I've landed" I hung up, when Avery returned and I knew she would return, I would kill her.

**A/N: I wouldn't want to Avery right now! Do you think he will find Rose soon? I hope you guys liked that, I hope to upload the next chapter very soon. Please let me know what you thought, have a great day! Love you guys;D**


	28. Taken

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and subscribes! Sorry taken a little longer to update, WideEyedDreamer01 has helped beta Temptations for me, you guys should check out her work! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

I had been told before that patience was my forte, but today, every second that passed felt like eternity. An overhead speaker drew me from my thoughts, informing me of their flight's arrival where I waited anxiously at JFK airport- it should be only a matter of minutes before they were here.

I called them for help to find Roza and to kill Tasha and Victor. I had made a promise to Roza I would never torture anyone again and I planned to stick to my promise, though my blood boiled in hatred; but I want them to torture Avery for me. I needed to get Roza's location out of Avery.

"Belikov" A deep formal voice sounded from across me.

"Mikhail" I nodded. His usually neat brown hair looked greasy and unkempt probably from the long flight. I felt bad keeping him from his charge-his fiancé Sonya Karp, but I was desperate and he was one of the best. Mikhail still looked just as every bit as lethal when I had last time seen him- which had ramifications when sparring, but today was exactly what I needed.

"Tamara" I smiled at the women standing next to him; tall with long black hair and storm grey eyes. Tamara was a fighter and would do anything to protect the Dhampir and Moroi- in many ways she reminded me of Roza.

Mikhail and Tamara coupled together in a fight were lethal that was the reason I called them. I needed them to draw out Roza's whereabouts from Avery. I nodded at them respectfully, showing I was grateful for their quick arrival and assistance, and then I turned around and started walking to the car.

"When are you certain she will come back?" Mikhail asked, breaking the silence as we all sat on the couches in the mansion.

"Today, tonight at the latest. She will want to look innocent" I spoke stiffly, it took every bit of effort not to run out the door and hunt every single Strigoi down and torture each one of them until I got Roza's location. Of course that would never work but my fingers were twitching to try. I was fast becoming desperate, though I knew how dangerous that was.

"What do you need us to do?" Mikhail asked. I respected Mikhail he took his work very seriously and never fooled around. I took a deep breath, trying-unsuccessfully-to distance myself from the situation.

"I want you to torture Avery until you get Roza's location out of her, then Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mason, you, and I will go there and kill every damn Strigoi there until I get Roza back. Tamara, you will stay with Avery until I get back and I will send her to the Royal Vampire Council. They can decide her fate there" I said. They both nodded in understanding. Their confidence in me made me feel a fraction calmer.

My head spun as I heard the door open and, glancing up, saw none other than Avery. My fists clenched in anger and betrayal, yet again. Tamara stood up and walked stiffly to her, Avery smiled at her politely but I could see right through it. Tamara threw her fist at Avery's jaw and landed a hard punch, Avery's head whipped back from the impact.

"You bitch!" She spat, about to lash out at Tamara but Mikhail quickly threw her over his shoulder and marched down to the basement.

Tamara and Mikhail both strapped Avery down and she struggled and would not keep still. Once she was strapped down I started asking her where Roza was.

"Avery, we know you took her. Where is Rose?" I growled, I didn't use Roza's nickname in case Avery would use our relationship against us, and I didn't want to remind her of that if possible.

"I won't tell you! You won't get her back" she sneered. "I've already given her to the Strigoi. She is probably already awakened" She laughed, and flashed me a sinister smile.

"Why are you working for them?" I growled, I glared at her.

"Because they promised to awaken me, make me immortal" She sighed as if it were obvious.

I laughed outright, couldn't help it. "They will not turn you, they used you! Now that they have Rose they will toss you aside like garbage!"

I looked at Mikhail to give him the cue to torture her; he took out a gun and pointed it at her forehead. I knew she didn't want to die; so handing her death would scare her the most.

"If you tell us where Rose is I will make sure you won't die. If you won't tell us I will let Mikhail kill you," I said to her. She screamed, her eyes widening in terror.

"No! You can't do this!" I chuckled, feeling rather evil all of a sudden at the tangible power shift in the room.

"I can and I will, Avery, tell us now and I won't kill you".

"If you kill me you will never know where she is" She stated.

"I will find her some day, we are blood bound" I growled, but then the thought came to me-we were blood bound so I could use it to find Roza. I cursed for not thinking of it sooner. I paused briefly, trying to awaken some feeling from her in the bond but I couldn't feel anything, so I proceeded with getting the answer out of Avery.

"Fine, if I tell you will you let me go?" She sighed tiredly and glared at me.

"Ok" I lied.

"She is being held at a warehouse at college point, twelve-twenty-three, fifteenth avenue" She sighed and hung her head in shame.

"Thank you Avery" I said, I pointed to Mikhail and motioned for him to follow me.

We began to walk out when I heard her scream in fury.

"You said you would let me go!" her eyes held fires of fury, her fists were clenched in anger and her body was thrashing wildly. I shrugged.

"Didn't specify when. Once Rose is safely back in the mansion and I know you kept your end of the bargain, then I will let you go" I said stiffly. My legs were twitching to run to that warehouse and take her in my arms again.

She screamed again before I slammed the door loudly and made my way up to my room to arm myself, Mikhail quick on my trail.

"Avery has given us the location of where Rose is being held at, I want you all to arm yourself, meet us in the garage. We leave in five minutes," I said firmly to everyone. They all left to get ready and Mikhail and I left for the garage.

"You must really love this girl," Mikhail commented, looking me in the eye.

"I do, I love her. I would do anything in the world for her" I said with determination clear in my voice. Mikhail's mouth twitched, he looked like her was about to say something but everyone had entered the garage now and we were ready to go. We all rode in the escalade together in silence for what felt like another eternity. Tension rang thick in the air as we all no doubt lived through the worst possible scenarios of what could have happened to her. With an Olympic effort I banished my own dark thoughts, knowing I had to be positive. For me. For Roza. For all of us.

We arrived in front of an old brick building, stepping out into a shadowy street with cool and crisp night's air.

"Eddie-you take the back. Adrian-stay in the front. Mikhail, Christian, Mason-your coming with me" I spoke firmly and fast. I was determined to save Roza, and kill Victor and Tasha. We all separated in to the groups I had directed, I took Mikhail and Christian, and Mason with me into the Strigoi warehouse.

We entered through the back, it was a boiler room I looked around and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, my nose tickled. It appeared to have been vacant for a long time, and the only sound was that of our heart hammering wildly. There were no Strigoi in sight, so we quickly moved on to the next room looking for any signs of Roza or Tasha and Victor. The next room seemed to be a lounge. There were three Strigoi sitting on couches talking, they all look deep in thought as they spoke.

"I heard she is the key to killing all those disgusting Dhampir and Moroi" A brown haired Strigoi said, they were talking about my Roza. I growled at the thought of them ever harming her. _Over my dead body._ Literally.

I looked at Mikhail, Christian, and Mason "On three, Christian you take the one of the right. Mikhail take the left Strigoi. I will take the middle and Mason keep watch in case any others come into the room." They nodded their silent understaning. I counted and we leapt out of our hiding place behind the wall and took our fighting stances with a stake in one hand.

The three Strigoi growled in fury, immediately on their feet. I tackled the Strigoi I assigned myself to and without hesitating I plunged the stake angrily into its black heart. _Burn in hell, bastard,_ I thought with dry good humor, but battle-rage quickly overcame my actions. I saw Mikhail had also killed his Strigoi, Christian had lost his stake and was now fist fighting his Strigoi, and not doing so well. I intervened staking the Strigoi in its heart and it fell to the ground, Mason had plunged his stake into another Strigoi that must have heard the ruckus and come to investigate.

Before any other Strigoi could chance upon us, we left in pursuit of Roza. We quickly walked though to the next room and found a stairway leading to what I assumed was a basement.

We all stepped on to the old wooden steps wincing as one let out a small creek. I opened the door and saw darkness, but my Dhampir vision adjusted quickly saw a sight that rushed guilt, concern, anger and fear into me all at once. Roza had been tied to a chair; her head slumped down in unconsciousness. As I got closer I noticed cuts all over her face and a bad burn on her wrist, it had started healing but still looked partially raw. I stood right next to her and released a breath of relief. She wasn't turned, or dead. She was alive. Wounded, yes, but very much alive. I untied each tie carefully and caught her before she landed heavily on the ground.

I laid a hand softly over her cheek, and noticed how pale her face was. I swallowed, hoping it was blood loss. I bit my wrist and pushed it to her mouth and let my blood flow freely in her mouth. I felt her dry cracked lips softly latch on to my wrist, as soon as she connected with me through the blood bond I felt as though fire ran through my veins; our connection seemed impossibly stronger with each feed. She moaned in satisfaction, and her fingers twitched in excitement from my blood.

I spotted two puncture wounds on her neck and I realized they had drained her almost dry. My fists clenched so tightly I was furious knowing what they had done to Roza. I felt Roza clutch on tightly to my t-shirt, I could already feel the energy passing into her again, her skin slowly returning to its lightly tanned complexion again.

I head a screech come from behind me, and realized four Strigoi had come into the room. Mikhail, Christian, and Mason got into fighting stances, whipped out their stakes and got in to action. I turned my back on them, determined to get Roza well again so we could get her out of here.

Her cuts healed right in front of me; the burn on her wrist had gone. She let go of my wrist and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked weak, of course, but still so much healthier than before.

"Roza, are you ok?" I asked, sure my face must have shown deep concern and worry.

She nodded "I'm fine Dimitri, let's go" She said and weakly got up. I handed her a stake and we both started to leave the basement.

Roses POV:

As we walked, I could tell Dimitri was determined to finally get our chance to kill Tasha and Victor. I hoped we could get out of here without any bloodshed of our own. Panic rushed through me as my thoughts flashed to the others that hand come to help me. If they were hurt… We walked into one of the upstairs rooms and found eight Strigoi standing around. It was a weaponry room and immediately all heads swiveled to our direction. _Shit!_

We all got into our fighting stances, and adrenaline started to compensate for my weakness. I snarled as I lunged toward a blonde Strigoi, hitting her in the face with my stake, and her head snapped back from impact. I snickered, and punched her in the stomach and she lost her balance and fell back. She whipped out a knife as fast as I could blink and she slashed my thigh, making me reel backwards. I tried my best to ignore the pain and stay strong but I looked down at my thigh and realized the cut was deep and blood was pouring out. The blood I had just received from Dimitri was now seeming pointless, my vision started to blur and I felt dizzy.

Before I could give her another chance to use her dagger, I straddled her waist and plunged the stake into her cold, dead heart. She let out a guttural scream and her eyes emptied of any life that once remained. I took my stake out from her heart and turned around to be punched by another Strigoi, male with a big build. These Strigoi were starting to piss me off, so much so I nearly forgot about my wound. I punched him back and let out a satisfied smile when I heard the satisfying crack that accompanied his nose breaking. He growled furiously and punched me in the stomach before I could dodge him.

I fell back and hit my head on the hard wooden floor; I saw stars immediately. The Strigoi raised his fist to punch me again but a stake broke through the surface of his skin from behind. I saw Mason's face set hard and determined as the Strigoi fell silently on top of me. I pushed him off with much needed effort and got back up. Christian, Dimitri, Mason and some other guy had killed most of the Strigoi. I saw a moving figure out of the corner of my eye, I looked out the window next to me and I saw two moving figures were walking across the courtyard of the factory.

"Dimitri!" I shouted and he ran over to my side and looked outside the window to where I pointed.

"Tasha and Victor, they're leaving!" He cursed fluently ran outside the room, I was fast on his heels. We were outside the factory on the courtyard where we saw Tasha and Victor walking towards a shed across the courtyard.

"Tasha!" Dimitri's voice boomed across the courtyard. Tasha and Victor turned toward us and started walking back to us.

Their strut looked dangerous, like they were on pursuit to kill. I saw their eyes glow red in the dark, and it chilled me to my bones. Every single one of my instincts was screaming at me to run really, really fast in the opposite direction, but I grounded my feet.

"Dimitri" Tasha purred, then she switched her gaze to me making me shiver. "Rosemarie, I've heard remarkable things about you. I think its time you came with us," She said softly. Her face held a smug, confidence smile, and her eyes looked cold and heartless, ready to kill.

"Never!" I growled. My fist twitch by my side to just punch that smile clean off her face, there was no way I would go anywhere with her.

"Darling, lets do this the easy way please. We wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours, would we?" She laughed, and motioned for me to join her by her side. Was she serious? Did she honestly think I would come with her short of being dragged kicking and screaming? Clearly so, her expression was set and menacing.

"No!" I screamed. Her eyes took on a more furious glow, and then her face hardened. All of a sudden I was hit over the head, hard- very hard. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, knowing it was a matter of moments before I passed out. Then I was being dragged by my hair, because I felt a sharp sting spread throughout my head making me wince. Then I was yanked up my hair and I felt a sharp prick on my neck and realized Tasha held my up by my hair and was going to drain me or turn me now, in front of Dimitri! I wanted to scream, or struggle but I didn't have the energy anymore. I hadn't feed properly from Dimitri and my blood had been pouring out of the cut on my leg.

"Let her go!" Dimitri shouted, he lunged for Tasha but Christian held him back.

"Why should l?" She toyed with him; I almost shivered when she ran her tongue up my neck.

"You will not turn her!" Dimitri growled.

"Give me a reason why?" She laughed, and she didn't look impressed.

"Take me. You can have me; you know I'm stronger than her. I will be of better use" Dimitri said softly, suddenly I was dropped to the ground with a hard hit to my head and I knew I had seconds before I would be out.

"You can turn me, but leave her out of this!" Dimitri growled again, his eyes looked wild and sad at the same time, desperate and resigned at once.

Tasha cackled.

"You will be of better use" she said, seeming to agree. No! I want to scream to Dimitri, I didn't want him to be turned. If this happened to him, I knew that my future was dark, bleak, one that I'd rather die than live through. I wanted to beg him not to do so, but darkness was already surrounding my vision. Dimitri looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. I mustered up every bit of strength and mouthed three words: I love you, before I succumbed to unconsciousness.

I awoke groggily to what must have been hours later, my back hurt like hell and I had a huge headache. I shot up as I recalled the events of Tasha and Dimitri, Dimitri promising to give himself to the Strigoi instead of me. Mason was right by my side when he noticed I was awake. I took in my surroundings, realizing we where still outside in the courtyard.

"Dimitri?" I croaked, my eyes stung with tears preparing for the worst.

His expression said it all, it held sadness and hurt

"I'm sorry Rose, he's gone" Mason whispered, his voice was thick and his eyes were glassy. I had been expecting this, but the words hit me with the force of a bus, train and tractor, one after the other as I realised my worst nightmare had truly come alive.

"No" I shook my head repeatedly. He couldn't be gone, no way. He was a god when he fought, he would have kicked their asses not joined them. But Mason's grieving expression told me otherwise, a sight I couldn't bear to see. This couldn't happen, not to Dimitri.

I got up and ran. I didn't care where I was running; all I needed to get away from this place. I sprinted down the road, trying desperately to outrun the sadness and the hurt. I hadn't known how long I was running but I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly someone stepped in front of me. I collided full on with the figure, nearly knocking the both of us to the cement.

"Rose, stop." It was Adrian; his arms circled my body and held me tightly.

I sunk to the ground, my eyes stung with tears. He couldn't be gone, I kept telling myself. But the tears made their way to the surface and before I knew it my body was overtaken with huge, body racking sobs. Adrian held me tightly the whole time. His face held a grim expression, resigned tough expression, but he was clearly fighting grief of his own.

My heart felt broken and empty, cracked beyond all hope of repair. I had lost the man I love to the Strigoi. Was he still alive? Did he still love me as Strigoi? I always thought Dimitri would be there with me through everything, but now I realized I would be alone, without him for a long time, possibly the rest of my life, a thought that enveloped me in mind-numbing panic.

As I started to wipe the tears off my cheeks I felt cold metal hit my cheeks and found a ring on my finger. I realized after a second that it wasn't any old ring it was the one belonging to Dimitri's father-he had given it to me. And as I looked at the ring, a surge of determination and anger ran through me. I knew what I had to do now. I would find Dimitri and I would kill Tasha and Victor for taking the love of my life away from me. As long as we were connected through the blood bond I would never lose him, not completely. The thought made a little bit of hopeful light shine through like a pinprick onto the blackened canvas that was my future. I cast my eyes towards the horizon, and made a mental promise._ I'm coming for you, Dimitri. I'm coming, and I'll do whatever it takes._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Where you expecting Dimitri to be taken? Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Have a great day, love you guys! :D**


	29. A World Without Dimitri

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanna let you know I changed my name from HushHush-Angel. Thank you so much for your reviews and subscribes. Thank you to WideEyedDreamer01 for Beta-ing Temptations. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**VAAddict: Dimitri and Rose are able to share blood a lot because they are able to regenerate their blood faster than people, and they swap the same amount of blood back and fourth. Because they are blood bound each others blood makes them stronger than the normal type of feeding. Its kinda tricky to explain, I hope that helps! :)**

Life's a funny old thing. Just when you get everything going well, something has to come along and screw it up majorly.

I lay on the bathroom floor in a helpless mess of blood and tears, remembering the days when I used to be happy. I recalled every moment Dimitri and I spent together, the soft touch of his strong hand, his kind eyes, his amazing voice. I released a heavy sob, remembering the way he loved me-unconditionally, and the way his face softened when he said so.

What was I without Dimitri? An empty shell. Somewhere along the line when I had lost Dimitri, I too had lost my soul. Steeling myself, l stood up and looked in the mirror. The woman staring back at me with deadened eyes was unrecognizable. My eyes were hollow and circled with dark bags, my body had lost most of its curves, and I looked beyond pale. I refused to drink from anyone but Dimitri, we were blood bound and drinking from anyone else felt wrong.

My eyes stung as more tears made their way down my cheeks. I sat back down on the bathroom floor staring at a blade, as I contemplated my death. Life was meaningless without Dimitri: I knew I had to stay strong to save him but that was impossible. I had failed him. Dimitri had been my rock for many weeks, and now suddenly losing him made living seem impossible.

So I did what would help. I started cutting into my wrist, relieving and stress and loneliness through the superficial cuts. I gently took hold of the blade and brought it up to my left wrist, letting it prick the surface as a small drop of blood seeped out. The pain of the prick of the blade was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside. I decided to go further, and slide the blade down my forearm, creating another superficial cut. I giggled as I felt the mental pain become replaced by a sharp stinging pain radiating down my forearm. I understood now-that physical pain had absolutely nothing on the emotional kind. I understood why people did this-as a distraction from their nightmarish lives.

Now, I slid the blade down my right forearm, deeper this time and I watched the blood pour more freely out the deeper cut. I went yet deeper and before I knew it I had cut an artery. I smiled strangely, watching the blood pour out-it fascinated me. Slowly I stepped into a hot bath, knowing that the hot water would help the blood circulate therefore bring me to death more quickly.

I accidentally hit a bottle on my way in the bath and it made a loud clattering sound that rung around the silent room. Solemnly, silently, I lay down in the bath, as if I was lying down in my own coffin, allowing myself to relax as blood loss took its toll. The crimson colour of my blood permeated the hot water, I already felt dizzy and weak; my lids heavy drooping. I almost dozed off when I heard a loud knock on the bathroom door, bouncing back to life-barely.

Irritated I tried to yell but my voice only came out as a whisper "I'm fine!" I whisper-shouted. Wow, I thought dryly. Killing yourself really does take the life out of you. The stupid joke made me giggle silently yet again.

"Rose, I heard a noise, are you ok?" Adrian sounded slightly worried on the other side of the door- worried, but as of yet, clueless I was lying in the bath bleeding out. Obviously I hadn't the energy to talk to him so I hoped he would walk away, but instead he knocked again.

"Rose, when are you coming out? We are all worried sick!" He raised his voice; I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. If I had a voice to answer his question I would have yelled _Never! _Did he not understand that without Dimitri, each day was simply drawing out my pain?

"Rose!" Adrian's voice echoed around the bathroom. I saw the light dim in my vision and I knew it would be seconds before I would be lost to the darkness. I welcomed it like an old friend, allowing myself to slip away.

"Rose, you're scaring me. Please open now or I will break this door down!" Adrian growled when he received no answer.

"Ok Rose, I am going to kick this door down" He said sighed angrily.

I was way too out of it to pay much attention to what happened next. I heard a smashing, splintering noise-true to word; he'd kicked the door down. Eh. Fuck. Not how it was supposed to happen, but there was every chance I was too far gone anyway. Clearly I'd done a good job, because I heard him whisper Jesus before I completely lost all consciousness and my head began to fall under the hot crimson water.

Death is easy. Simple. Trust me, I've been there. It's what happens after you wake up that's the hard part.

I blinked a few time clearing my vision. There was a bright light covering my face. I squinted and brought my hand up to cover my eyes from the blinding light, taking in my surroundings. I appeared to be in a hospital, judging from the white room, clean sheet and that horrible clean smell.

I shuffled around in the sheets restlessly, I saw Adrian sitting next to the bed on a chair, Adrian had fallen asleep on the chair. His face held concern and panic even whilst he was slept. A surge of bitterness filled me. I was useless. I hadn't been able to save Dimitri. Hadn't been able to stop Tasha and Victor from taking him. And now, it seemed I was incapable of even killing myself properly. Suddenly it hit me. I had tried to _kill_ myself. _Oh god, what had I done?_

I had been such an idiot. Such a selfish, weak idiot. I should have been strong for Dimitri. I should have let my friends help me. I should have helped them, and realized that I wasn't the only one finding it hard without him.

I stepped out of the bed, expecting my head to spin wildly from all the blood loss and no feeding, but I shrugged when I found I felt normal again. Not like before where I hadn't drank for days- I felt strong again. I realized I was wearing one of those ridiculous hospital gowns, and I cursed loudly. Adrian frowned deeply in his sleep before his eyes flickered open and realized I was out of the bed.

"Rose! What are you doing out of bed?" Adrian cursed; he took my arms and tried, albeit unsuccessfully to lead me back to bed. With my newfound energy I fought him off and got out of his grasp.

"I'm fine Adrian" I growled. I hated being treated like a toddler, though considering how I'd acted, I probably deserved it.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. Thank you for helping me. His eyes softened and he reached for my hand.

"Rose-"

"Enough," I said, cutting him off. I wasn't the one who needed help, that was Dimitri.

"I want to do something to help Dimitri now" my voice held strong determination, Adrian blinked in surprise a few times.

"Rose…" He left the sentence hanging probably because he didn't know what to say or think. I nodded firmly at him, feigning confidence.

"Lets go," I said, I took his arm and lead us out of the hospital room. I opened the door and it lead to the garage

"What the hell?" I said. Strangely, we were not in a hospital, it was someplace else but the garage still looked familiar. It was the…mansions garage?

"It's another part of the mansion" Adrian explained, and he led me back inside.

Eddie, Mason, Christian, another guy with a women standing next to him were all talking, their face were filled with utter concern and stress. Guilt surged through my again. I took one step inside the mansion and was tackled by a two petite bodies.

"Rose!" It was Mia and Lissa, squealing in unison.

"Honey, I heard what happened" Mia said in a soft concerned tone.

"If you ever need to talk to us, we're here," Lissa smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks guys" I smiled, feeling very old and weary all of a sudden.

"Maybe later, I just need to talk to the group for a bit" my voice wavered sadly at the reminder of the loss of Dimitri. He was always the one who led this group, not me, and now I was taking, almost replacing him. I shook off the silly thought and walked up to them, determination in every step I took.

"No problem sweetie" Mia waved, and took Lissa's hand, walking into the kitchen.

I joined the group, and they all sat down and took their places among the couches while I stood clearing my throat.

"I am determined to get Dimitri back just as you all are. I know we are going to find him. We need to stick together and find out any information about Tasha and Victor, I want to know everything" I said, my voice echoed throughout the first floor of the mansion. I was driven by determination, loyalty and mostly love for Dimitri. With those things, almost anything seemed possible.

"Mason, I want you to give me every single detail about Tasha and Victor, and any recent Strigoi attacks in the area I always want to be alerted please. Eddie, Christian and Adrian I want you to scour New York for any Strigoi and find any information from them about Tasha and Victor that you possibly can"

They all left without a moment's hesitation with nods and brief words of encouragement, a light clap on the shoulder from Mason. I stood in front of the two newbies and appraised them.

"Who are you?" I asked the man and women sitting in front of me on the couches.

"My name is Mikhail" His voice was deep and he reminded me of Dimitri, I gulped down thick tears. Be strong, I chanted to myself.

"Dimitri called me to find you when Avery Lazar took you, I am free of my promise and need to leave to guard my charge" I nodded, and looked to the women next to him motioning for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Tamara, I am the second guardian of Mikhail's charge. We have both fulfilled our promise to Dimitri and wish to leave." They were both so formal so I tried my best to be polite and formal.

"Sure. Thank you for all of your help" I smiled politely. We shook hands formally and they left quietly.

Once I was alone I exhaled. I smiled, determination running through my veins to finally do something to get Dimitri back. He had never given up on me. Never had, never would, so what gave me the right to do the same? Dimitri wouldn't have tried to kill himself. He would be doing exactly what I was doing now. Using his strength, his knowledge, going to the end of the earth for me as I would for him. I was prepared to fight till the end of my days to find Dimitri. Before I had met him, I had never known the true meaning of love. It wasn't a diamond ring or flashy dates. It was knowing you'd be prepared to die in a heartbeat for them. To sacrifice everything for their safety, their happiness. It was when the whole world shifts a little and everything that used to mean so much is overshadowed by one person, one person that has so much power over your heart. It was scary, it could hurt, but _that_ was love. I had a mission now, one that meant everything to me. I knew in that instant that I could, and would do anything for the man I loved.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! please let me know what you guys thought, have a great day. Love you guys! :)**


	30. A Powerful Bond

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you again for all your wonderful reviews and subscribes! You make my day! I will only be able to update twice a week because my beta is pretty busy with her own fanfics, and school. I hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV:

I frowned as I opened my eyes, realizing I was tied to a chair. _Brilliant._ I struggled and pulled at the ties, unable to free myself of the rope. I growled furiously. I absolutely had to get back to where my heart belonged- with Roza- and though it was definitely a complication, being tied to this pathetic chair would never stop me from returning to the woman I love.

Sweated beaded my brow and my hair was damp and greasy as I made a great deal of noise grunting and pulling at the ropes trying unsuccessfully to free myself. A loud creak sounded from somewhere in front of me and I stiffened. I couldn't see anything-everywhere was pitch black, but I knew someone had entered the room. The air had changed and become vengeful, hateful- I could practically smell it thick in the air.

"Dimitri Belikov" A dim light slowly lit the room, revealing the speaker-Victor Dashkov. Quickly I noted I was being kept in what appeared to be an old basement; the floor was cement and the walls were dark brown wood. I had been in a lot of unpleasant places-this was by far the worst.

"Victor" I growled. He was the man at fault for parting me from my Roza. He would pay. Tasha walked in from the old dark wooden door, flashing me a rather sinister smile. My hands curled into fists, nd I practically screamed for an outlet to my anger.

"Having fun?" She asked rhetorically. The air around Tasha radiated hate and anger, and pure evil among all things.

"What the fuck do you think?" I snarled, and she only smiled. Once I was free I promised myself I would do torturous things to Tasha and Victor, and this time, even Roza would not part me from my revenge.

A single Strigoi arrived with a tray covered with a simple white cloth. I knew only one thing- whatever it was, it would be bad.

"Victor here needs to relieve his revenge for Robert" Tasha whispered in excitement.

"I will avenge Robert" Victors eyes grew glassy but he shrugged it off and his eyes glowed a brighter red than ever with rage. With superhuman effort I swallowed more curse words.

"Fine. Go ahead" I dared him, raising an eyebrow.

Victor tore off the white cloth from the tray, revealing rows horrific equipment. They weren't kidding when they said they were to get revenge, and I almost regretted what I said, but I never wanted them to view me as weak. And so they began with the torture…

Roses POV:

On some kind of autopilot, I numbly made breakfast. I had made a promise to myself that I would never allow myself to feel any sadness or pain nor loneliness, so ta da-I managed to numbed myself out. I felt nothing anymore and that was exactly what I needed. I took both solace and advantage of the quiet in the mansion, Lissa and Mia had left early this morning to shop, and everyone else was asleep. I brought the food over to the dining table to eat when a wave of pain radiated throughout my entire body. I collapsed to the floor, unable to hold in my screams of pain as I writhed. It felt like knives gouged my skin to the bone, my stomach felt nauseous, and my head felt like it would explode. I clutched my stomach with one hand and the other clutching one side of my head.

Eddie came running towards me, seeming thoroughly panicked, and concerned. I couldn't blame him, I probably sounded like an animal dying.

"Rose! What's happening?" Eddie shouted in worry.

"I don't know!" I screamed, and suddenly my vision blacked out and I was somewhere else, I was someone else- I was Dimitri. His body was covered in thick blood; Victor leaned over him carving his skin to shreds slowly and deeply. Tasha hung an IV bag over his left arm, prodding a needle into his vein-I knew that wouldn't be good.

"Dimitriiii" I screamed hoping that he would hear me. I could feel myself already leaving his world, and so in seconds I would be back to my world-the one without Dimitri. I drank up his handsome features and those soft knowledgeable fingers that had once touched me, and had once held me, knowing again it could be for the last time.

My heart sped up, and my breathing picked up heavily not wanting to leave Dimitri again, not wanting to say goodbye again. I knew through my blood bond Dimitri was being tortured and somehow through the blood bond I could feel what he felt, and that gave me hope to somehow see him again. I escaped the vision and now was swimming back towards my own world.

"Dimitri" I gasped painfully when I surfaced.

"Where is he?" Eddie asked, and his voice sounded hopeful and excited.

"He's-" I started, but another wave of pain radiated through every part of my body, but the pain was different this time. It felt as though my veins were on fire every nerve cell in my body screamed at me in pain, causing exceptional agony throughout my body- slowly.

"Being tortured" I finished my breathing was fast and hard, I felt like I would shortly pass out from the pure agony of knowing Dimitri was being tortured, not to mention the pain of being tortured itself. I barely registered that Christian, Mason, and Adrian had made their selves present next to me.

"Ok Rose, listen to me carefully" Eddie said and paused making sure I had his full attention "You need to try to block out the emotion. The blond bond and can be both a blessing and a curse. Greater emotions are amplified, as well as over time the blood bond get's stronger" Eddie said gravely, his eyes look dark with sadness and stress.

"No. I won't block it out. This is all I have of Dimitri now" I said breathlessly, as I waited for the next wave of pain to tear through my body. I was resigned to it now. We were bonded. His pain was my pain. As long as we were together, I would find a way to survive.

"Rose, we will not lose you too!" Eddie's angered voice boomed throughout the mansion.

"I won't block him out!" I screamed back in defiance. He obviously couldn't understand a blood bond, but I had to make him try.

"Would you block out Mia? If you two had a blood bond, would you block out Mia?" I shouted in desperation.

"No" Eddie whispered, looking down. "I'm sorry Rose but I'm not prepared to lose you" He said before I felt a sharp pain in my jaw, and promptly passed out.

Dimitri's POV:

I had been dozing off due to blood loss during the torture but had been jolted back to consciousness when I heard, very clearly, a voice in my head. Not any voice, though, it had been Roza's, and it had jolted me back like a defibrillator.

I could tell Victor and Tasha were getting furious that I had not given them the pleasure of seeing me in pain. With some kind of grim satisfaction I plastered on my guardian mask, although living with Roza these last few weeks had broken my guardian mask a little. They had finally given up and had left me there; broken, battered, and bruised, but somehow, alive.

I was barely conscious, but I was able to see the extent of my injuries, I had cuts all over my body, and I knew they had put a poison in my body and it had hurt like hell. My body was left weak, raw, and sensitive. I realized that now Tasha and Victor had left maybe I could make my escape. I knew it would be painful, but it would be worth it if I could manage an escape. I struggled again with the ropes, for hours I sat in the chair struggling to free myself. When I finally realized hours later I wouldn't be making an escape any time soon, I allowed a couple tears to flow down my bruised cheeks.

Whatever happened I would never give up on escaping. I had to return to Roza. The amount of time it took hardly mattered now. I would do whatever it took to return to her, and the thought gave me hope.

Roses POV:

I woke up on Dimitri's bed, wincing as I moved a muscle in my jaw. I immediately recognized the pain as the familiar injuries of a punch. I noticed Eddie sitting on a chair at the end of the bed. Frankly, he looked like hell. His eyes were hollow and his hair was a mess, his clothes unmentionable.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and gave a grimace, his eyes holding deep concern.

"Fine" I muttered, "Did you punch me?" I asked, glaring, as I already knew the response I would get.

"Yes" He hung his head, not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"Because I couldn't stand you in pain, he said simply, and took a deep breath. "You… mean a lot to me Rose, and I couldn't stand losing you too. First Dimitri, and now Adrian" He shook his head in defeat.

"Wait, what? Adrian?" I gasped, my eyes widening in fear. What had Adrian done?

"After I knocked you out, he said he 'couldn't stand it anymore, watching you in pain and knowing Dimitri would never come back.' He shouted and swore quite a bit, then just packed up and left." Eddie roughly ran his hands through his hair in the exact same way Dimitri would do when he was stressed, frustrated, or tired. Or, Like Eddie, a combination of the three.

"I can't believe he would leave us to find Dimitri on our own." I cursed Adrian fluently; angry he had been weak enough to leave us in a time of need

"Well, when we find Dimitri we can deal with him then, for now all our focus, attention and energy should be on Dimitri. I will take his job and help you and Christian fight the Strigoi to find out answers," I informed Eddie of our new plans. Eddie looked at me with utter awe, a smile starting on his face.

"What?"I asked curiously.

"I...I can see why Dimitri fell for you" Eddie smiled sadly "You fight hard for the people you love. Nothing in the world can stop you until your friends and family are safe. And mostly, you loved Dimitri with all your heart. I'm glad he has you, Rose." He came over and softly kissed me on the brow-nothing romantic, more brotherly. Then he slowly walked out the bedroom leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I decided then that I would get off my ass and get into action to find Dimitri. I dressed in some black shorts, a tight black singlet and black combat boots, tying my long dark brown hair into a high ponytail to keep it out the way. I looked into Dimitri's wardrobe where I always saw him arm himself and at the back of the wardrobe, I stopped to smell his clothes-they smelt of that wonderful rich cinnamon again. Aware of a lump growing in my throat, I only allowed myself a moment before moving on. I found weapons hung up at the back of the wardrobe, and quickly grabbed a black gun and a holster to wrap around my waist, taking a stake on the right side of my holster. I also took a dagger and placed it in the right boot. What was that Dimitri used to say? _Overkill is underestimated, _I thought and quickly snuck out of the mansion. I wasn't keen for anyone to know I had planned my own side mission to kill Strigoi and find Dimitri. I had heard Mason mention something about Brooklyn being a high profile area for Strigoi, so tonight I would start there.

I had been lurking through bushes and shadowing random people looking for Strigoi for what seemed like ages. I almost gave up when I noticed dimly glowing eyes peeking through a bush, so I stood in the shadows watching him. When he had stepped out of the bushes after what felt like a millennium I very quietly started to follow him.

I had been walking around Brooklyn following this Strigoi who hadn't even noticed yet that I had been following him for about two hours now. I followed him until he reached an old abandoned house, checking over his shoulders before entering- obviously did want anyone knowing he was entering this building. I waited a few minutes before entering myself.

Once I was inside I heard faint talking, I strained to hear more. There was a row of very dim lights down the halls, the place was old and broken, and there was dust sprinkled everywhere. Getting around this building was like walking through a maze, I had sworn I had been through this hallway already. But when I heard a loud angered voice coming from ahead of me I quickly stepped into a closet in an attempt to hide from whatever Strigoi was coming my way.

The voice got louder as it came closer to the closet I was hiding in. I gulped hoping they weren't here to look inside the closet. That would have been pure signature Rose-luck, and I was praying that tonight, I could take a rain check.

"If we found Rosemarie for Tasha, she would reward us!" A Strigoi said excitedly "I heard she traded Rosemarie for Dimitri, but if we found Rosemarie for her so she would have them both," The Strigoi's voice rose with excitement. Ha. Not likely, I thought grimly, tightening my hold on my stake.

"How do you think she will reward us?" Another Strigoi asked.

"Maybe in money, or she will heighten our ranks among the Strigoi. Who knows, maybe we could rule a pack of Strigoi!" They both laughed excitedly and I cursed. Goddamnit, they were still after me!

Once their voice got quieter and I was sure they wouldn't see me come out the closet I made my escape. Quickly I ran out of the house, then slowed and walked back to the mansion. I knew that tonight I had come one step closer to finding Dimitri. Now, I would inform Eddie of this and we would invade the old building and I would torture each and every single Strigoi if I had to find Dimitri. I felt my heart beat a little faster in excitement to have Dimitri back in my arms. _Stay strong Comrade, we're coming for you, _I thought to myself, willing him to somehow hear me.

**A/N: I feel like the chapters are getting more violent, just let me know if its a little violent for anyone and I can tone it down. Did you like hearing about Dimitri? let me know if you want to hear more on Dimitri's side? I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please let me know what you thought. Have a great day, Love you guys! ;)**


	31. Abe

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a week or more, my beta has been super busy with school, thank you to my beta for being a major help again! And thank you so much for reviewing and subscribing! I am so sorry again for taking so long to update, I hope you love this chapter! Enjoy!

Roses POV:

Ugh! I groaned, placing my throbbing head in my hands. Eddie and I had been meditating for what seemed like hours trying to get through to Dimitri, completely unsuccessfully. Eddie placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me up from my sitting position.

Come on, Rose. It's okay. We should take a break, we've been at it for nearly three hours. I gritted my teeth.

I don't want to take a break. I want to find Dimitri. He sighed.

I know, but you aren't going to find him if your brain is fried. I nodded, allowing him to press a glass of water into my hand.

"One more try" I told him, stretching out and then sitting back down on the floor. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Okay. Clear your head" Eddie instructed me "Close your eyes and breathe slowly" He spoke softly and soothingly, I did as he ordered, allowing his words to ash over me, take over my mind. We had a theory that the stress and grief has blocked out the bond for a short period of time, and that trying to get rid of the grief and stress might help me to reach out to Dimitri again.

"Try thinking of him" Eddie suggested. All I could think of was how much pain he was in, how it was my entire fault, and that if I failed; I'd never see him again…

A happy memory, Eddie clarified, sensing my feelings. Nodding, I closed my eyes and summoned the memory of the first night Dimitri and I had met, the first night we had connected as one, and each time we shared blood. I sighed in happiness when all of a sudden, before I even realized it, I was jolted out of my world and plunged unceremoniously into Dimitri's.

Immediately, I panicked. This time, he was out of the chair and in a small, cold cement prison. I could feel the emotion, the pain, sadness, grief seep right through him and into me, I shivered. My heart sped as I panicked. I had no idea what to do in this situation, and it terrified me to be out of control. Before I could try anything, I realized I'd been slammed back into my own body, my own world once again.

"Rose!" Eddie hovered over me, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"I'm fine" I sighed, incredibly disappointed with myself. I was given another chance to see Dimitri and figure out where he was but instead, I panicked and got pulled back into my own stupid body.

"What happened?" Eddie's eyes squinted thinking it would be bad.

"I panicked!" I shouted, I threw my hands up in frustration and defeat. I clenched my jaw in frustration.

"Hey" Eddie said softly, he grabbed my shoulders to keep me in place. I looked up at him and his eyes softened "You have plenty of time to practice" He smiled comfortingly and removed his hands. I smiled at him gratefully, and he started to leave, but suddenly an idea came to mind.

"You said my father was Moroi?" I asked a bubble of hoping rising in me.

"Yeah?" Eddie asked, clearly wondering what I was thinking.

"Maybe he could help us" I smiled widely at the possibility.

Eddie sighed.

"He might, but he is Moroi and as a Moroi he may have too many things on his mind and in his life to worry about you. I don't think he will, but if you want we could try" He said, clearly already thinking it would it would be a waste of time.

"Yes, we need to try anything right now" I held my head up high in determination "Pack your bag, Castile. We are going to see my father," I laughed softly, a tiny bit of apprehension within me. He shrugged.

"If you say so. I'll get Mason to get the address, but in the meanwhile we will both pack our bags," He said and walked off.

Only a few minutes later Eddie was knocking on my door and letting me know Mason had found the address and we were to leave in ten minutes. Wow. Those guys could move fast. Since we didn't plan to be there long, I only packed two tank tops and two pairs of jeans, a toothbrush and a hairbrush. Eddie drove us to the domestic JFK airport and we bought the next tickets to Montana that was-thankfully-about to begin departure in twenty minutes.

"Mr. Mazur is currently at the Montana Royal Vampire Council. He is room two-oh-four" Eddie informed me as we boarded the plan.

We settled on the plane, and Eddie typed on his laptop whilst I read a couple magazines. After I finished those-nothing overly interesting in them anyways. I decided to take a nap to pass some time, and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep on Eddie's shoulder. I felt someone gently nudge me a few hours later.

"Rose, wake up. We're here," Eddie whispered. I grumbled before stretching, shaking off the groggy feeling and managing to climb to my feet.

We took a cab to the court where the Royal Vampire Council presided in- a huge, imposing stone building with magnificent architecture. When we got there we were let in easily and made our way towards the room my father was in. Between Eddie and I's equally appalling sense of direction, we got lost quite a few times, but eventually managed to find our way thanks to a few kind-hearted passerby. I raised my hand to knock on the big white door, second-guessing myself for a minute, and then knocked three times. I heard feet clattering on a marble floor, and then the golden doorknob turned and lo and behold, there stood my father.

I was surprised how much he looked like me-with a mischievous expression, sparkling eyes-he seemed imposing even though he was quite thinly built, and only slightly taller than me. His smile faltered.

"Rose?" He asked incredulously. I smiled tightly.

"The one and only."

"Come in" he said hastily, ushering us inside the grand apartment "Some around here have big ears" We sat down on the plush leather couch-Eddie and I on one, Abe on another facing us.

"Why did you leave?" I blurted out, and when his face fell I regretted it immediately. I had just blown whatever chance that there was he might help me find Dimitri. My father lowered his head, then spoke.

"I'm so very sorry, Rose. I never would have if it hadn't been absolutely necessary" He turned his pained eyes on me. "I have many enemies, Rose, many are Strigoi. They were looking for you, and I couldn't have lived with myself if they had caught you" His eyes softened, imploring me to understand. And I did. Thanks to my love for Dimitri, I understood what it was like to love someone so badly it hurts. To love someone to the point where you'd do anything for them, even if it hurt you or them in the process.

"I understand," I told him "And I forgive you" Relief washed over his features.

"I'm so glad" he told me, reaching over to take my hand for a brief moment. Then he paused.

"I'm aware this probably isn't a social visit" he said dryly. I winced.

"Well…No. I know you have a lot of, um, contacts. I need your help" I told him.

"Anything" he vowed, and quickly I explained to him the situation and what I needed from him. He listened thoughtfully, quietly, and eventually spoke.

"I see. I will do everything I can to help you find Dimitri. I shall put out feelers through some contacts, but discreetly. If word reaches his captors we are searching for him, they may decide to kill him or turn him quicker than planned" I shuddered at the thought, and Eddie gently touched my arm.

"I will inform you immediately if my men see or hear anything" he said, and with that promise, we left, feeling much happier than we had before.

"That went well," I said happily.

"Sure did" Eddie agreed. "I didn't think he'd be so helpful" I nodded.

We eventually found our own rooms- one apartment with two small, but exquisitely decorated rooms. Exhausted after a long and eventful day I fell into bed, completely clothed, I'm pretty sure Eddie did the same.

I woke the next morning to a fire alarm, and was instantly on guard. I sprinted out of my room to see Eddie waving a placemat at a fire detector on the ceiling, a stack of burnt toast in the other hand. I laughed.

"You can't even make toast?" He looked at me woundedly.

"There's a lot of skill involved" he informed me haughtily as he broke the fire alarm off the ceiling, sending it clattering across the hallway. I snorted.

"Yeah, sure. Gimmie that" I took the plate from his hand and dumped its contents in the bin, placing fresh bread in the toaster.

"What time is our flight?" I asked Eddie as we munched on olden toast five minutes later. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Around noon, I think. We should leave here about ten-thirty"

"I want to try to connect to him again" I said quietly. Eddie nodded, and after we cleared our plates away, I settled on the couch, Eddie on the opposite one. I allowed good memories to take over-memories of the times we'd laughed together, of early morning runs and late night kisses, and before I knew it I was back in his world.

"Rose?" His wonderful voice said. I tried not to panic, knowing that this would only pull me away from him.

"It's me" I told him "I'm here" I barely resisted tears as I could feel how badly he was injured-physically and mentally, he was failing. I was no doctor, but I knew he wasn't in good shape at all.

"Comrade, we're coming," I told him "I promise. Just hold on for a little longer"

"Okay" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice as panic set in and I wondered if I would ever really see him smile, hear him laugh again.

"I love you" I whispered, before his world went black and I woke up next to Eddie. When I found the words, I turned to Eddie.

"We have to find him" I told him "He isn't going to last much longer"

A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I don't know how much I will be able to update but I am trying for twice a week! Please let me know what you guys thought. Have a great day, love you guys;D


	32. The Dragomir Legacy

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all your reviews, and subscribes! Heres the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

Eddie and I had returned a few hours ago from Montana and now-no rest for the wicked- were doing research on where Tasha and Victor could have possibly taken Dimitri. I had been itching to ask Eddie something for a while about Lissa's family.

"Eddie, I need to ask you something," I said, somewhat hesitantly. He looked up from his laptop with curiosity.

"Sure. Shoot," he said, continuing to type away on his laptop.

"That Strigoi that attacked me in the apartment before Dimitri was taken" I said, and paused for a moment.

"That Strigoi was Lissa's brother. He was supposed to have been dead years ago," I said, causing Eddie to frown and look away from his laptop thoughtfully.

"That is strange," He said, tilting his head to stare off into space. I could see by the way his face was set he was thinking hard for a reason as to why Lissa's brother would be Strigoi when he should have died years ago.

"No shit Sherlock" I said dryly and shook my head "Do you think we could take a look at her family history?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think we'd better, it could help us understand something" Eddie said, then whipped out his phone and started dialing, holding the phone to his ear.

"Mason, I need you down here now" He said curtly and snapped the device shut.

Almost immediately I head footsteps paddings down the stairs, then Mason appeared in front of us. He arched an eyebrow, leaning his tall frame off of the doorframe.

"You called?" He drawled, in a surprisingly good mood.

"We need you to find out anything about Lissa's family history" Eddie scribbled a few words down on paper and handed the paper to Mason, whose eyebrows furrowed, first in confusion, then understanding, then thoughtfulness.

"Alright. I won't be long, this should take an hour tops," Mason informed us and settled down next to us on the table.

I racked my brain for every reason why Andre would be Strigoi- could it mean Lissa's parents were still alive? I wouldn't tell Lissa yet to- get her hopes up then maybe crush them would be incredibly cruel. I got up to pour some coffee for the three of us, taking comfort in the small routine and chance to stretch my legs. I settled back down on the table slowly drinking my coffee while continuing to find answers in my head for anything. Lately however, I had felt helpless; I couldn't figure anything out anymore and truth be told it scared me a little, though I would never admit it.

A while later, I felt my eyes droop. Mason nudged me as I started dozing off and I hopped to my feet, immediately startled. Eddie and Mason stared at me in confusion.

"You ok?" Eddie frowned trying to figure out what had gotten into me.

"Yeah" I laughed, as if it was perfectly normal for me to behave like that.

They exchanged concerned looks and shrugged. Mason started speaking first.

"I found a few things on Lissa's family history" Mason said as I settled back into my chair.

"Tell me" I said impatient enthusiasm evident in my tone.

"I found a lady whose last name matches Lissa's" He paused, his own expression one of shock.

"Who?" Eddie and I chorused.

"The Dragomir queen, from the eighteen hundreds. It was reported she mysteriously vanished after ruling for four years" I gasped.

"You don't think that she is related to Lissa somehow, do you?" I asked, my voice full of shock.

"I found a picture of Lissa's mother and it matches Queen Dragomir. He shrugged. I'm not saying she is just related to Lissa somehow- I'm saying that Queen Dragomir is Lissa's mother" Mason said. At first I thought this was a joke, a really, really bad one, but when I took a glance at his face there was no trace what-so-ever of humor in his expression, only disbelief mirrored on Eddie's "And, besides the picture I've tracked her family tree back and it leads to Queen Dragomir" Ultimately evident that this was Lissa's mother.

"That would mean that Lissa is Moroi, and that she is a princes," I gasped again, my eyes widening. How the hell would I explain this to Lissa? She would take it as a joke.

"But wait, she couldn't have died from a simple car crash, could she?" I asked confused.

"The death certificate shows, she was impaled through the heart, she died instantly" Mason said grimly. I winced as he explained her death, but at least she had a quick death.

"Well. I guess I better explain this to her" I frowned. I was not relishing that I had to explain to Lissa she was the last heir to the Dragomir's "But what will happen now, does she become the next queen?" I asked.

"Whatever she wants, I suppose. She can remain hidden still but if she wants to rule then we can't keep her from that" Eddie explained, I nodded and took off for Lissa's room.

"God, Lissa, a queen. Heaven help us all," I muttered.

Adrian's POV:

I constantly regretted leaving Rose to deal with Dimitri loss on her own, it was consuming my every thought. I also regretted leaving like a coward and not helping Eddie, Mason, and Christian fight to find Dimitri- I should have been stronger, much stronger. I sighed as I made my way into one of the diners in St Petersburg, deciding Rose or anyone from our group would never find me here in Russia.

I found a table in the diner, picked up the menu and skimped the list of food to order. I did know a little about the Russian cuisine so I was confident to order on the menu.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" I looked up and my heart stopped. My eyes bulged out and I almost-almost- swore. The lady standing in front of me was nothing short of an angel, her beautiful blonde hair tied tightly into a bun and I wanted nothing more than to release it and run my fingers through her soft locks. Her eyes were most beautiful shade of brown I'd ever seen, and not only beauty but kindness and sharp intelligence were reflected in them. Soft lips that looked like they could as easily host a smile as a scathing retort were simply delectable. Her body was covered in an apron and a plain uniform that failed to hide her outstanding figure, and try as I might I could not tear my gaze away from her. My eyes moved to name badge, reading Sydney-what a beautiful, fitting name.

"Excuse me sir," She cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I shook myself out of the trance and proceeded to order, which I immediately regretted when she left. I watched her, feeling my trance-like state return. I would do whatever it took to make this woman mine-even if I had to kneel and beg at her feet for just a date.

**A/N: Adrian meets Sydney, yay. What do you guys think of their encounter? I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please let me know what you think. Have a great day, love you guys;P**


	33. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy this week. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, and subscribes! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Roses POV:

I stared into her jade green eyes filled with so many emotions-confusion, concern, fear. I wasn't sure if I should tell her- I had thought it was the right thing to do, but now I had started second guessing myself. I wasn't sure about the consequences that were to come if I told her. Was she ready to become queen? Maybe there was a reason her mother hid it from her. I roughly released a heavy sigh, making my decision. Lissa and I were like sisters, and if I had been in her position, I would want her to tell me.

"Lissa" I started, and she visibly gulped "There's something you should know about your family heritage" I paused and grimaced.

"There's no easy way to say this but…"I groaned "You're the Dragomir princess. A Moroi princess" Lissa's eyes widened in amazement and surprise, then teared up, making me instantly regret my decision.

"How long have you know?" She asked quietly, clearly thinking that I might have been hiding this from her. I smiled with grim good humor and checked my wrist for a watch only to realize I never wore one, so I guessed.

"Oh, about twenty minutes" I said, twirling my hair nervously around my index finger while I awaited her response. I conjured images of her screaming at me, telling me she never wanted to speak to me again, but instead she lightly gripped my shoulder resuscitating me from my vivid imagination.

"How did you know?" Her voice trembled, I looked into her eyes and they were filled with all sorts of poisonous emotions-Fear, stress, anxiety, and I could tell looking at her she had no self-confidence in taking on the role of a queen. Hell, who would?

"Your brother Andre was turned Strigoi and he attacked me" She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a gasp "I thought it was odd so I had Eddie and Mason help me find out more about your ancestry." I noticed Lissa was trying to fight off tremors, her body shook and I sat closer to her and held her tiny body next to mine. She needed some comfort, and that's what best friends are for, after all, right?

"Hey. It's ok Liss, we'll get through this together. You don't have to become the queen, you know," I pulled back enough to smile at her.

"Ok. I'll have to think about it," She sniffled. Her cheeks were wet and shiny with fresh tears, clearly from the pain about being reminded of her family. After a huge hug I got up to leave her alone to decide, meeting Christian in the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.

"Hey Sparky, I think you should keep Lissa company. She could use you right now" I smiled at him; he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Is she ok?" He asked quickly, his eyes look panicked. My heart filled with love-the adoration and concern in his eyes was beautiful and clear.

"Yes, she's fine. She just needs some support, she's in her room" I smiled; he took his sandwich and hurried off.

Adrian's POV:

"Security, please remove this man. I don't know him," Her beautiful voice echoed throughout the diner, as my already miserable heart bled some more.

"Sydney, please. One date" I begged for the fourteenth time, angered stained her beautiful brown eyes darker.

"Security!" She yelled louder turning around to sight some police, someone to help her, my ears already rang from her previous obscenities she has pierced my heart with. I winced, deciding to try another tactic.

"One date, that's it! Are you too chicken?" I teased, hoping that would get to her. Clearly, it did.

"No!" She screamed, she turned towards me and before I could register movement her fist swung towards my face and I felt my head knock against the wall behind me.

I groaned painfully at the newly formed headache pounding in my skull "Then go out with me" I grinned wickedly at her. I knew sometimes I didn't know when to give up, and in this case I knew giving up was something I would never do with this woman. Clearly, calling her a chicken worked, and I grinned. Score one for crazy stalker.

"Fine," She huffed "If you will leave me alone, then fine!" She was fuming. Her face was red and her brown eyes were dark, nearly black. Call me crazy, or even suicidal, but I couldn't help think that her face couldn't be cuter when she was angry.

"Yes!" I screamed like a girl, she looked at me like I had gone crazy. Which I probably had, a long time ago. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and scrawled something on it. With one last venomous glare, she slammed it on the desk and left without another word.

Well, I mused to myself. That went well.

Dimitri's POV:

I growled in frustration. I was not a person who liked to be still, and if I had it my way, I never was. Only thing was, things weren't exactly going my way for the time being, and I couldn't stand being here another minute. I took the bars and rattled them furiously.

"Shut up!" A Strigoi hissed. No, I was getting out here very soon. I flashed him a sinister smile as I already started planning my escape from this hellhole. I saw a glint of metal flash in the corner of my eye-the keys hanging from his pocket, and chuckled-I had found my escape. I would grab his keys and bolt the second he opened up this repugnant prison.

Roses POV:

It had been another week since Dimitri's capture and I was on the tip of my toes itching to find him. In total it was three weeks he had been gone, my body ached for him, as cheesy as it sounded. I remembered something someone had told me once-that you don't know what you've got until you have to say goodbye, and it was rue. I felt his loss so acutely it was painful.

I was in the kitchen grabbing some coffee, my hands shaking with rage. I know I should be focusing on finding Dimitri but all I could think today was ripping Tasha and Victor apart, slowly, piece by piece, and then preferable lighting them on fire. Eddie came through and noticed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked coming to my side and taking the coffee out of my hands.

"I don't know" My voice shook "I feel so angry!" I growled.

"Rose you need to calm down" He tried to calm me, he took my hands and began to lead me somewhere.

When he stopped I found myself parked in front of the mirror.

"Look" He said softly, and I felt like snapping back to him for a strange unknown reason, but I bit my tongue. I looked up and gasped as I noticed my black irises.

"It's a vampire ability, remember," He reminded me.

"What's this got to do with anything?" I tried to calm down, but it seemed impossible. Now I was fantasizing about lighting Eddie on fire, a pretty unhealthy place to be since I knew exactly where he kept his blowtorch.

"Nothing. I want you to know what your anger looks like" He took a breath and stroked my hands softly, I had only realized he was still holding my hand "It's the bond Rose, Dimitri's anger is influencing yours" Then I did something completely unexpected. I fell into Eddie and started sobbing, Eddie softly stroked my hair and back.

"Thank you Eddie" I said, I could feel my lips tremble and my cheeks wet.

"For what?" He seemed confused and honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"You're always there for me, I just want you to know I appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't think I could have gotten this far without you- no, scratch that, I would be a wreck without you," I continued to sob on his chest. He sighed a little.

"You would have been fine Rose, you don't realize how strong you are. You need to believe in yourself more," Eddie said, and smiled encouragingly.

"You see!" I shouted but in a nice way, I pointed at him proving how much he was here for me.

Eddie shook his head in mock exasperation, put an arm around my waist and began to lead me somewhere again.

I found myself in Dimitri's bedroom, and after a few protests, Eddie hauled me into bed. I felt my eyes droop but a familiar ringtone immediately brought me back, alert and awake.

"Hello Mikhail" Eddie answered politely, but his expression quickly changed and his jaw dropped as he listened.

"You what?" Eddie shouted, I sat up, my curiosity immediately spiked.

"Ok, We will be there soon" Eddie said quickly and snapped the phone shut.

Eddie turned around with a huge grin on his face

"Tasha was spotted in Russia," He said triumphantly, and I squealed. Then he sighed sadly and continued "Adrian was spotted there too, maybe we can talk to him and ask him to help us" I ignored the last part-who cared what Adrian was doing?- and sprang off my bed, hugging Eddie with everything I had.

"Yes!" I screamed, and in a flash, I was packing-well, more accurately, chucking random crap in my duffel. In the back of my mind I heard Eddie chuckle and walk off, probably to inform everyone else.

I laughed blissfully, and touched Dimitri's ring. We could only be kept apart so long. Soon, very soon, I would be reunited with my one and only Russian cowboy.

**A/N: I know you guys are disappointed in Adrian, but I'm hoping you wont be later on. Please let me know what you thought. Have a great day, love you guys:D**

**My best wishes and thoughts go out to everyone who is affected by hurricane Sandy, I hope you all stay safe! xoxo **


	34. Tasha

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for updating a little less frequently, I am trying to update as much as possible. Thank you again to my wonderful beta WideEyedDreamer01, you guys should check out her fanfiction! Thank you as well for all you'r wonderful reviews and subscribes! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

I felt sticky and grimy; thank god that plane flight was over, I honestly couldn't stay stuck in those tiny economy seats any longer without fidgeting and thoroughly pissing off those beside me. We had collected our luggage bags already and we were now in a taxi taking us to our hotel. Once we arrived and checked in, I dumped my suitcase anywhere on the ground and left to use the hotel's gym. I didn't care what it was I did there; I just needed an outlet for some of the frustration, tension and nervous energy that had built over the long journey.

I faced the red pummeled punching bag, having already spent two hours down here beating the crap out of this punching bag; relieving any stress or anger I had to find Dimitri. My breathing came fast; I saw nothing in my vision but the red punching bag hanging in front of me. I began to pummel the punching bag again and again; punching, kicking, scratching, anything to take every ounce of anger in me. All that existed right now were my fists and this rather unfortunate bag. My vision hazed as the color red reminded me of the cold, undead eyes of the Strigori. I delivered the bag another sizeable blow.

Why hadn't I thought of doing this earlier? I would be taking out my anger and training at the same time. _Duh, Rose._ I gave the punching bag a roundhouse kick sending it flying down the gym. I felt eyes on me, and when I turned around Eddie looked sympathetically at me.

"Hey Eddie," I smiled, pretending I wasn't in one of my moods. He narrowed his eyes, and then rolled them ruefully.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it, Rose," Eddie smiled; he shook his head and started to make his way towards me.

"Want to spar?" I tilted my head and smiled at him.

"You know I'll win" He chuckled when he stood about a meter away from me.

"Then why don't you fight me?" I challenged, giving him my best bring-it-on-look that was only half playful. He arched an eyebrow.

"Fine, you asked for it Hathaway," Eddie smiled and took off his jacket and laid it on the ground quite far away from us. "Remember this when I land your ass in a hospital," he called as he found a pair of gloves. I snorted.

"Sure, whatever, Just don't cry when you lose, Castile" I quipped, and returned his smile.

We both immediately took up our sparring positions and began to circle each other. Eddie kicked me, but I grabbed his foot and twisted his foot until he lost balance and fell. Eddie landed on his stomach but quickly jumped back up in a fighting stance. He looked a little bit surprised, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Pure luck" He panted and smiled.

"Sure" I said sarcastically. "Big, bad, male pride and all that," I drawled. He snickered as we dodged each other's punches.

"Now, now, don't get cocky," he mocked. I smiled grimly.

"I'm not cocky, I'm honest," I quipped, barely deflecting a flurry of strikes.

I tackled him down to the floor, and straddled his waist, landing a punch on his jaw. He groaned in pain and he rolled me over so he straddled my waist but before he could pin me down I kneed him where it counted and he crumbled to the floor in agony. I took the advantage to straddle him and pin him down.

"Dead" I whispered smiling down at his pain filled face.

He groaned in recognition of this and pushed me off of him, throwing his pair of gloves at my face.

"That's a dirty trick, Hathaway," he called as he limped away, his ego clearly wounded. I shrugged, tossing the gloves back where we'd found them.

"Whatever. Call me competitive." He shook his head wearily at me.

"Just save it for when it counts," he advised me. "You staying here a while longer?" I nodded, then smirked.

"Yep. You go and inspect the damage," I jeered.

"I intend to," he grumbled, and I squealed, covering my eyes.

"Jeez, Eddie! Bad. Visual. Image!" I complained, to which he grinned, disappearing to do things I didn't want to think about.

Once I had finished using the gym I made my way back up to our hotel room. We had only arrived in Siberia and so far, we had found no traces of Tasha. I suppose we couldn't just expect to hop right off the plane and run right into them, but my whole being cried out to Dimitri to be reunited again. His proximity both filled me with fear and anticipation.

"Word has it she was last seen wondering around town," Mikhail informed us. We were all sitting down in chairs in a circle.

"Have you found any traces of Victor?" I asked Mikhail, he only responded by shaking his head.

"Should we station some people around town to keep an eye on everyone, we might have a better chance at finding her?" I suggested, but Mikhail shook his head again.

"They could get suspicious and move Dimitri," He explained looking grim. "Which is the last thing we need. We've got to be careful not to spook them."

I sighed and shook my head not knowing what else to do, but knowing that he was being logical.

"We're gonna find him" Eddie patted my back and cleared everyone out of the room.

"Thanks Eddie," I smiled, grateful for his confidence, and when I looked up at him he had a pink and purple mark on his jaw.

"Oh, God! Sorry," I apologized immediately. He laughed.

"For this?" he pointed at the mark on his jaw and I nodded. "It's fine, it'll heal"

"Do you want to take a walk?" I suggested. I needed some fresh air to think and some company would be nice.

"Of course. Let me shower and change and then I'll be ready to go," I smiled and quickly took off to shower and change.

Once I was ready Eddie was waiting with my coat in his hand and helped slip it on me, making me laugh as we set out for our walk. Eddie was such an amazing friend. Honest, loyal and dependable, he was always there for everyone and I'd be so lost without him, I mused.

"We need to be careful, Tasha and Victor could have spies all over. We can not be caught when we're so close." Eddie spoke stiffly; he was constantly on guard scanning the grounds and looking out for anyone suspicious.

"I know" I said looking down.

"Why don't we look at some of the shops" Eddie suggested, pointing across the roads at some old brick buildings, the windows showed some cute gift shops and bakery's.

"Sounds great" I smiled and we walked across the road to look at the shops. They were all quaint and crammed with all the usual touristy things. Eddie and I looked around for thirty minutes, walking in companionable silence before he spoke again.

"Would you mind if I pick up some food for dinner tonight? Why don't you look around?" Eddie smiled.

"Sure, go ahead" I returned his smile and continued to look around while Eddie left. I decided to venture further and I found a beautiful mask shop, I only looked through the window but I saw many ornate masks hanging up. I paid so much attention to the lovely masks I almost missed Tasha in the shop, looking at the masks. I growled lowly and almost lunged into the shop after her but decided it be better to not be seen. I quickly dialed Eddie's number.

"Rose? Where are you, I'm finished" He asked.

"The mask shop, hurry. I just saw Tasha!" I whisper shouted, and snapped the phone shut. What would Tasha be doing at a mask shop? Then a poster caught my eye, a poster advertising a masquerade ball being held right here. Tasha would be going; this was a surefire way we could find Dimitri. I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around to see Eddie racing toward me.

"Where is she?" Eddie growled looking angrily toward the shop like he wanted to break every wall separating us from that bitch.

"Let's go before she finds us!" I whisper shouted at him, but he didn't budge. Exasperated, I grabbed his arm and practically dragged him away from the shop. Much to my amusement, he shot the shop window absolute daggers until we turned a corner and it was out of sight.

When we were back at the hotel, I shoved Eddie down on the couch and paced up and down the lounge room, adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Tasha and Victor are going to the masquerade that is being held here," I informed Eddie "That has to be what she was doing in the shop. If we can go and follow them back, we can find Dimitri." It was a great idea, I thought. Of course I would have loved to follow them back today, but it was too risky and we would have been found out. Eddies eyes widened.

"You're a genius!" Eddie shouted and took me in his arms and hugged me tight. I couldn't resist a grin.

"You sound surprised. Call Mikhail, and tell everyone our plan" I told Eddie, he nodded and took out his phone and start dialing.

Finally, I thought. Finally, now, I would be reunited with Dimitri. And finally we would have our revenge on Tasha and Victor. They had no idea what they were facing. Trust me, hell hath no fury like Rosemarie Hathaway pissed off.

**A/N: Yay, maybe next chapter Rose and Dimitri will finally be reunited! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter; please let me know what you think. Have a great day, love you guys! :D**


	35. Saving Dimitri

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating this week I am going to try my very best now to update twice a week. Thank you again for your lovely reviews and subscribes! Thanks again to my wonderful beta who helped a lot with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Adrian's POV:

Sydney looked royally pissed off. I mean, when I'd met her, I thought she was mad, but this…this was something else entirely. This was our third date, I had somehow charmed her into another two after the first. But now that I'd told her what I was doing here, she looked disappointed and angry to say the least.

"You would ditch your friends like that?" She asked angrily pointing her tiny index finger at me. She was much shorter than me, but with anger gleaming in her eyes she seemed double her real height. I grimaced, knowing I had made myself look and sound like an ass.

"I was going through a rough time," I offered, but she shook her head and, collecting her purse, started to stand.

"Sydney?" I asked, fearing for the worst but I asked anyway. "Where are you going?" I gulped nervously. She tossed me a slightly haughty and disgusted look over her shoulder.

"Leaving. I thought you were a nice guy, a man who would stick with friends no matter what. I was wrong. You are weak and cowardly," She shouted. A week ago I thought she was cute when she was angry, but right now she scared the hell out of me. She started to walk away, and knowing it was probably the least I deserved, I sat at the table and watched her figure slowly shrink until I couldn't take it any longer. I stood, intending to leave the restaurant, but instead, found myself running after her.

She must have heard my footsteps because she swiveled around angrily, and if looks could kill I would have be on the ground twitching.

"What?" She shouted, her eyes scorned me with their fire. I sighed and lowered my eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok? I know what I did was wrong. I never should have left, and I regret it every day."

"So?" She snapped, her tone almost goading. I shook my head, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Going back won't change anything," I told her in frustration. Then suddenly I felt a stinging pain radiate across my face and my head whipped back from the force of impact. For the second time in a week, Sydney Sage had punched me. I had the distinct impression it would not be the last time she did so.

"You douche, of course it will change everything! You're their friend, they will forgive you. Now go back to your friends and apologize," She commanded pointing her finger at me again.

"You just need to earn back their trust," she told me, her tone softening a little.

"Thank you Sydney," I said gratefully and kissed her cheek, taking her hand as I walked her back to her house.

When I arrived back home I took out my phone and dialed Eddie.

"Ivashkov," He stated stiffly. "What do you want?" He sounded annoyed, but I didn't blame him in the least.

"I'm sorry, I feel terrible that I've left you. It was the worst choice I've ever made."

"Yeah, so?" Eddie said, sounding bored. I gritted my teeth.

"Can I come back?" I asked, if he said no I would beg him because I missed my friends, and I do feel terrible. "I get it if you don't want me to, I was an ass. And if you want, I'll help you find Dimitri and then leave," I said quietly. I heard Eddie sigh.

"Okay, but you should understand that you have to earn our trust again. I feel as though if you come back you will leave again if it gets too tough, and I know I won't be the only one to think like that," Eddie said.

"I won't leave, ever again." I ensured him. "Not until you want me to." There was a silence on the phone.

"None of us ever wanted you to leave. We've missed you, man," he told me.

"Likewise." There was a pause, and then Eddie snapped back into his clipped, hyper-organized slightly-OCD- shitty self, making me smile.

"Ok. Just in time too, we have a lead on Tasha and Victor. Rose found Tasha here in Russia, we believe she will be going to the local masquerade ball," Eddie's voice came out strong and determined through the speaker.

"You're in Russia?" I asked happy that we would find Dimitri again, I knew I annoyed him but I secretly looked up to Dimitri, and admired him, although I'd sure as hell never tell him that.

"Yeah, I'll text you the address of our hotel" Eddie replied before hanging up.

My body trembled with fear of what Rose would say or most likely do when she saw me return. She had a temper ten times larger than anyone else I knew, and if my intuition was right, shit was going to go down when I arrived.

Rose POV:

"How about this one?" Eddie suggested holding up a black mask. It wouldn't hide my face very well but it was beautiful, with silver and gold detailing and a pattern that reminded me of trees and leaves. I gasped at its beauty, taking it out of his hands.

"That's the one!" I shouted and pointed like a bride finding her dream wedding dress. The shopkeeper chortled at me and muttered something under his breath about girls never changing. I glared at him.

"Hey. Christian took _twice_ as long as I did." Christian glared at me woundedly as Eddie chuckled and laid it on the counter along with many others for Mason, Mikhail, Christian, Eddies own mask, and an extra one.

"Whose is this?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," He grinned. The shopkeeper took a telephone call, and a young girl danced towards the counter, immediately catching the eye of all the males present. She looked at the masks and paused for a second.

"That will be five thousand nine hundred rubles," She smiled gracefully. I returned her smile politely and eyed her name tag-her name was Viktoria. I handed her over the change and I got the most peculiar sensation throughout my body. When my hand brushed her, my stomach lurched, causing me to I dropped the money.

"Rose? What's-" my knees buckled and I collapsed on the ground, my vision quickly turning black. Suddenly, light flashed before my eyes and I got a brief flash of Dimitri in a prison cell fighting Strigoi.

I woke from the visions seconds later, to Eddie and Viktoria hovering over me, concern in their eyes.

"Don't!" I shouted at her as she was about to lay her hand on my shoulder. I was overwhelmed with the vision I got from Dimitri, and needed a moment to register what had just happened before I could talk about it.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and backed away from me, the distance between us making me feel a tiny bit better.

"What happened?" Eddie asked urgently.

"Dimitri" I whispered, and I heard Viktoria gasp. A thought came to me at once, it was one of those light bulb moments as I searched for Viktoria's face.

"Are you related to Dimitri Belikov?" Viktoria nodded her head like a scared and confused toddler, her eyes widening.

"He is my brother. Why? What's wrong with him?" She asked her eyes were wild and panicked.

"Nothing, I promise," I spoke a little too quickly, and she looked suspiciously at me.

"We have to go now" I quickly jumped up and grabbed Eddie's arm, ignoring the stars dancing around my field of vision and leaving a speechless Viktoria Belikov standing in the threshold.

Once we had left the store, Eddie steered me towards a bench and helped me sit. He set the bag of masks on the ground and regarded me with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked laying a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine," I shook him off. He looked skeptical, and I could hardly blame him. "We can't think about me right now, we need to worry about Dimitri," I said. With that I stood up and proceeded to drag them to find a dress for the masquerade ball. Eddie and the others looked at me in disbelief and maybe even a little exasperation before following me towards a dress shop. It took hours of trawling through every dress shop in town, nearly reducing Mason to tears of boredom. He and Christian started trying on the most ridiculous dresses as well, tottering in high heels around nearly pissing themselves in laughter, which got us thrown out of a few shops with threats to call the police on "Christina" and "Masonella". Eventually I found a beautiful short black strapless dress with gold and silver detailing to match my mask, and a plain pair of black heels.

When we finally arrived home, I realized I still had a few hours to kill, so I looked around the lounge trying to find something to do when I noticed Eddie's laptop. I picked it up and decided, out of boredom, to search 'blood bond' on the Moroi network. I found an interesting site, explaining almost everything on the blood bond, I only wished I had found it earlier. I had been reading for almost an hour when I had got to a part that made me sit up straight. It read:

'An item of value could be used to find the location of a blood bound partner. All that is needed is to place the item of value on the center of the left hand, holding the right hand over the item. Concentration and a clear mind are essential in using this method successfully to find your partner. The strength of your blood bond will depend on what you find.'

I smiled, curiosity and excitement taking over. This seemed a little far-fetched, but hey, I was more than willing to try. I sat on the ground and took the ring off my finger and placed in my left hand and held my right hand over it like the website said, and I cleared my mind and only concentrated on finding Dimitri. I felt a sharp pain in my head and suddenly I felt like I was somewhere else. I opened my eyes in wonder and I saw an old cabin ahead of me, trees and bushes everywhere-it was a forest. I took a step forward but I was suddenly pulled back to the hotel. I knew that this had showed me where Dimitri was. Dimitri was being kept at an old cabin in the middle of some woods.

I got up, with the distinct impression that the ground was moving beneath me. I managed to stop swaying when Eddie came into the room.

"Ed, do we have any…um, blood?" I stammered, knowing how weird it sounded to ask for blood. He arched an eyebrow, but, as he was used to my strange requests by now, didn't seem too fazed.

"Sure," He said and took a bottle out the fridge and handed it to me. I hesitated only for as second before downing the entire bottle of blood. It only took a few seconds before I felt refreshed again. This was a good preventative measure to take-I needed to be strong to find Dimitri and there would be a fight coming-but I also knew that when we found Dimitri there was a good chance I would need to let him drink from me.

That done, I decided it was time to get ready. I put on foundation and black smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. I slipped my dress on, and pulled on my heels. I smiled as I looked myself over in the mirror-I looked hot! For somebody who spent the vast majority of her life in grimy jeans and tanks, I brushed up alright. I grabbed my purse and left my room to get Eddie. When I opened my door I gasped at a sight I never thought I'd see again. Adrian was sitting on our couch.

"Adrian!" I shouted angrily, he scrambled up and looked nervously around the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed, seriously considering the avenue of killing him without hearing his explanation.

"I'm…back," He laughed nervously, but with an oh-shit-this-is-the-part-where-I-die expression on his face. I marched up to him angrily and when I stood just inches away from him, I let loose and swung my fist towards his face until it collided. Adrian's head whipped back from the force of my punch, he stumbled a little and almost lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Better?" Eddie asked, sounding amused.

"Immensely. Again," I hissed, tightening my fist as Adrian got to his feet, eyeing me warily.

"I'm sorry Rose!" His voice broke in anguish "I know I never should have left you and I will never forgive myself for the way I left you all to find Dimitri, and leaving you all to deal with Dimitri's loss. I was so angry and scared…I didn't even think about what my leaving would impact." I glared at Adrian and launched myself at him again, but this time Eddie held me back. I struggled, making a mean face at Adrian that said 'you may live to see another day,' but Eddie was damned strong, so I gave up and pulled myself away from him. Adrian looked down and suddenly overwhelming emotion overcame me. I couldn't stay mad at Adrian. What if when we went and got Dimitri, something happened and it all went wrong? I couldn't handle knowing I'd left things the wrong way with him, or anyone, and I'd never forgive myself. None of had expected Dimitri to get taken, it had happened in the blink of an eye. Who was I to hold grudges?

"Oh," I mumbled, biting my lip. "Oh, come here, you stupid, stupid, jackass," I said, fighting back tears as I opened my arms and we collided.

"I'm so sorry, Rose" he told me. I nodded into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. S'okay." After a moment we broke apart, and I thought I saw Eddie wink at Adrian in a you-got-off-easy- kind of way. Before I could call him on it, he smiled brightly and changed the subject.

"You ready?" Eddie asked me, I noticed it was dark outside and that it was almost ready to leave.

"Yeah, let's do this," I nodded, Mason, Christian, and Mikhail had just come back inside our hotel room they were dressed in tuxedos and clearly all thought they looked damn fine (which they did, but I'd never tell them that). I armed myself, strapping my stake to my thigh along with an extra dagger. We all exchanged looks ranging from vengeful to grim anticipation to a strange kind of excitement, and I realized they were all looking at me. I nodded, curling my hand around my mask.

"Well. Let's fly, my pretties," I quipped, and one by one, we left the room.

We arrived at the masquerade ball and joined the long line waiting for entrance. It was being held in a beautiful old ballroom with ornate tapestries and architecture with cavernous high ceilings and numerous chandeliers. We all tied our masks on before entering the building, and I had to admit we all looked good. We fit in perfectly. Once we were inside, music was blaring and people were dancing, food was laid out on tables at every corner of the room. If I hadn't been searching for the woman who had kidnapped and tortured the man I loved, I would have probably thought it was a great party. Though I was already scanning the crowds, in the back of my mind I noticed the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse was playing. Eddie elbowed me.

"Would you like to dance?" Eddie asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," I smiled. I took his hand and he brought me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. In return, I wrapped my arms around his neck, making us fit in with the crowd perfectly.

Despite all appearances (personally, I'd previously thought Eddie was only half-graceful when he fought) Eddie could actually dance pretty well. We danced for what seemed like hours, but when my feet started to hurt I pulled away from Eddie and left for a drink. I smiled as I sipped on a strawberry daiquiri, feeling the familiar buzz from the alcohol. I rested my feet at the bar for a while, but when I decided to make my way back to where Eddie and I had been dancing, I noticed familiar long black hair, and that god-awful high pitched voice. I looked to my right and spotted Tasha talking with a group of people, most likely Strigoi. I almost gasped but I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I quickly stepped out of sight and behind a big pillar, dialing Eddie.

"Rose?" He answered sounding a little confused.

"Tasha's here!" I whisper shouted. I heard Eddie suck in a breath.

"Ok, I see you. I'll be there in a sec," He promised in a rush, and quickly hung up. Within perhaps thirty seconds he was at my side, following my line of sight, and smiling slyly. To my horror, he started to walk to toward her direction I made a move to stop him but I couldn't get him in time, without attracting attention to myself, and he ignored my whisper-shouts. I watched in horror, waiting for major shit to go down, imagining him tackling her to the ground and proceeding to beat the crap out of her. To my surprise, he walked right behind and brushed his hand against her dress lightly, as if he was just sidestepping past her. I held my breath, feeling relieved when she didn't even turn around. He then made his way back to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Tracking device," He whispered.

"Perfect" I smiled. "Next time, could you tell me? You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack." He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

We continued to shadow Tasha around the ball, even though we had a tracking device on her we wanted to keep watching to know when she left. We had come this far, there was absolutely no way we were going to risk losing her now.

After thirty minutes of more chatter to a group of women and around two more drinks, Tasha waved to the group she had been talking with and left quickly. Eddie and texted everyone to meet at the car, hopping in quickly before there was any chance she could see us. She sped off rather hastily, and we followed at a safe distance, unwilling to risk blowing our meticulous cover.

We had been following Tasha for almost an hour. By now it was late, but the atmosphere in the car was almost electric. Mason and Christian drove the rest of us to the very brink of insanity by acting like four year olds, jumping around in their seats and demanding to know if we were there yet, resulting in Eddie nearly committing a double murder. He was, thankfully, talked out of it by Adrian, who convinced Eddie that although Mason and Christian's time would come, we had bigger fish to fry tonight. Tasha had taken a turn into a dark forest and just when we thought we were going to find Dimitri tonight the tracking device lost signal, causing Eddie let out a fluent stream of unpleasant, but still amusing swear words. Tasha was nowhere in sight and we had totally lost her. Mason and Eddie quickly started bickering, and when Christian tried to intervene he got a punch in the face, causing full scale war to break out on the backseat. Before I lost all hope of ever relocating Tasha or my sanity, I took the ring off and did exactly what I read in the book. This time, I cleared every thought and concentrated like never before, as if my life depended on it. Which, between four angry guys in the same car and a Strigori-laden forest, it probably did. I felt a sharp pain rip through my head and suddenly I got a crystal clear vision of Dimitri. He looked weak and beaten; the pained look in his eyes nearly broke my heart. I heard him whisper my Russian name, and then I got a strong feeling he knew I was reaching though to him using out blood bond. I gripped Eddie's arm, hearing blessed silence fall in the car.

"Swap," I hissed, and plunked myself in the passenger seat, gritting out the directions to the cabin he was being held at. His eyes widened but he didn't ask a second time, speeding off with such movements he seemed to have been taking lessons from a rally car driver.

Only moments later we were parked outside the cabin. I was pleased that it was exactly how I saw it through the blood bond. I checked my weapons to make sure I was armed and broke my trance. We silently walked to the cabin, gingerly inching the door open. When we entered we found nothing, no Dimitri or Tasha, nothing. Then I heard a light squeak beneath me and noticed a rug on the floor. I pulled the rug out the way and it revealed a door leading down. I signaled Eddie to take a look and we all silently stepped down the ladder to the lower floor. It was humid and musty, and even smelled dangerous. In silence, we all spilt up and went different ways to find Dimitri.

As I walked along the old hallway my ears pricked as I heard grunts and flesh colliding with flesh, like a fight. As I got closer I felt something sizzle through the bond, when I turned the corner I gasped at what I saw-Dimitri was fighting three Strigoi, but he looked like he would collapse any second. I quickly jumped into action, staking the Strigoi nearest to Dimitri and punched another. Dimitri's eyes widened as he saw me, stake the second Strigoi. I smiled as I heard it gargled scream and quickly staked the third from behind as it fought Dimitri.

Strigori now eliminated, it was Dimitri who looked like he might collapse. I caught Dimitri before he did, noticing his body has lost some weight and he looked very pale. I moved my hair back and offered him my neck, he shook his head, his body now shaking.

"Dimitri, you need to feed," I encouraged but he shook his head firmly at me, though his eyes looked hungry.

"If I feed, I'm afraid I wont stop this time, Roza," His voice came out hoarsely, as if he hadn't drank in days.

"I don't care," I said and made an incision on my neck with my stake. In seconds Dimitri's eyes flickered to black and his fangs elongated. Before I knew it I felt the sharp sting of his fangs plunge into my neck, I flinched instinctively at the force. Dimitri took greedy pulls as he drank more and more from me I could feel him getting stronger through our bond. After a few moments, he wrapped his hand firmly around the back of my neck, holding me in place, and the other arm wrapped around my waist to prevent me from moving. I panicked, knowing that as he grew stronger, I was growing weaker, and that meant he'd be more than capable of overpowering me. I shifted my weight experimentally, starting to feel the effects of blood loss, but I heard him growl lowly, pinning me against the wall. That was when I truly started to panic. Dimitri wouldn't drain me, would he? No, of course not, not in his right mind. But he wasn't in his right mind right now. Knowing he had taken about as much as my body could handle without collapsing, I tried to push him back, but he only held on tighter, I struggled in his grasp but it was no use, I was never going to beat him in a battle of strength. I spotted a loose brick next to me and with a slight grimace, grabbed it and slammed it across his skull. Within moments, I felt him slump and fall on the ground.

Only seconds later, Eddie came through with Adrian and Mikhail. They took Dimitri back up the ladder to the ground floor of the cabin, hauling him back over to the car. As I made my way up after them, I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and tug me back down. I screamed for help, knowing I would not win a fight in a blood-loss situation, but it was too late and I fell down in a heap to the floor. I looked up dazedly to see Tasha smiling down at me, and what I lacked in strength I overcompensated for in sheer rage. Quickly I got back up, and we began to circle each other. Tasha lunged toward me but I managed to dodge her with just milliseconds of leeway. She fell on the floor and I quickly straddled her waist, punching her face repeatedly. God, if I had thought punching Adrian was therapeutic, this was sheer bliss. Every blow I landed on her seemed to be squaring up for all the pain she had caused Dimitri. She screamed in fury, her face black and blue and swollen. She pushed me off her with such a force it sent me flying into the wall behind me. I knocked my head against the wall hard, and saw blinding stars in my vision. I slowly fell back down on the floor, stunned, and Tasha got back up and started to walk towards me, smiling evilly. I couldn't have got up if I wanted to, I was dizzy and weak, and she knew it. Tasha took me by my neck and held me up, mockingly to meet her eyes. I gasped for a breath; feeling like the world was becoming smaller, closing in on me. I scratched and struggled, but it was no use. I was going to die, right here, in the basement, at the hands of the most evil person I'd ever met. My vision faded and I felt my eyes slowly droop lower and lower. Simply surrendering seemed like an awfully good idea, but I had one last stand to make. I whipped the stake out from under my dress where it was strapped on my thigh and, summoning the lasts of my strength, I plunged it into her dark heart. I heard her horrible dying scream as she collapsed, releasing my neck and allowing me to breathe in the sweet air again. _Way to go, Rose_. _They're all dead. Dimitri's safe. Eddie, Mason, Christian and Mikhail are safe. I'm safe. Kind of_, I thought. Convinced that all was well in the world, I allowed myself to succumb to exhausted, dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So Dimitri is finally back, I'm sure you're all very happy! What do you think will happen now? Will Rose and Dimitri finally be able to settle down or is there still trouble? Please let me know what you guys thought, as always I love hearing your thoughts! Have a lovely day, love you guys! :D**


	36. Moving?

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for your lovely reviews and subscribes. I actually had this chapter ready but I was waiting for my beta to send me the finished copy, but she is a little busy at the moment and I don't want to leave you all hanging. I am really sorry I had you guys waiting, so I am writing the next chapter now so I can hopefully have it ready soon! I don't expect Temptations to have too many chapters left, its coming to the end:/ I hope you enjoy!**

Roses POV:

Dimitri lay on a one of the hotel beds once again; he had been resting for two days straight. I could see newly formed scars on his once flawless skin. I winced as I remembered what Victor and Tasha had done to him. Eddie padded into the room silently and beckoned me over.

"Yup" I said popping the p, and turning my back on Dimitri to meet Eddie at the doorway.

"I had Mikhail and Christian search the cabin and they found Victors body, we don't know why but we are guessing Tasha killed him for a specific reason" Eddie said grimly, I sighed. I wanted to have my revenge on what Victor had done to Dimitri, but at least we didn't have to worry about Victor coming after us anymore now that he was dead.

"Thanks Eddie" I sighed and he left me to my thoughts after that. I heard Dimitri shuffling under the blankets and I turned to find Dimitri waking up, he blinked. He looked confused as his eyes roamed the room, and then relief settled over his features once he realized he was no longer in that rotten prison. Then his eyes settled on me and his whole body stiffened and pain masked his face.

"Rose" He said roughly "You shouldn't be here" He gave me his back blocking me off, and I didn't have to read his mind to know why he didn't want me around. He was feeling guilty when I had offered my blood to him; I ignored him and walked over till I sat on the bed in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Dimitri," I said firmly, and he raised his head to look at me and I almost gasped at the agony written all over his face.

"I don't want you here Rose" he said softly but his eyes looked so sad and seemed to call out to me for comfort.

"Yes you do. Dimitri you can't be bad mad at yourself you taking my blood, I offered it to you" I explained for him.

"I almost drained you. And I would have if you hadn't hit me with that brick" Dimitri's voice broke in anguish; I reached out towards Dimitri and tucked a couple stray strands of hair behind his ear.

"You were starved Dimitri, you couldn't have helped it" I raised my voice slightly trying desperately to get through to him; I would not loose him now.

"But I hurt you, I could have killed you" Dimitri took a deep breath to keep himself together.

"No, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," I said strongly "Don't beat yourself Dimitri, you're a strong man there was nothing you could have done in this case" Dimitri looked up, sighed and then nodded.

"Your right" he said, his voice came out stronger. Then he did something totally unexpected and pulled me in for a kiss, it was short and sweet. My entire body sizzled at finally being reunited with Dimitri again, we both pulled away a little breathless and we were so close our nose touch and I could feel his warm breath caress my face.

"You should know, I wont be going back into modeling again" I said and smiled at him, and I could see a little relief on his face. I had been thinking about this ever since we had rescued Dimitri "I've realized it could draw some attention to New York and Strigoi could find us. I'm going to study and do something else" Dimitri smiled pridefully.

"That's great Roza, what are you going to study?" Dimitri's eyes beamed.

"I don't know yet" I said confused, what was I interested in enough to make a career out of?

"Well, you have plenty of time" Dimitri smiled, and then something appeared to catch Dimitri's eye and his expression turned harsh and angry.

"How did you get those?" Dimitri asked tenderly stroking my neck. I had bruises around my neck and Dimitri appeared to only notice them now.

"Tasha" I began to explain but Dimitri cut me off with his ferocious growl and his infamous 'I-want-to-kill-something' look.

"I'm going to kill her," He growled, as he scrunched up the blankets in rage.

"Too late, I killed her the night we found you" I explained.

"Good. She deserved it" Dimitri growled again, the expression he wore could have killed.

Just then the door creaked open and Eddie knocked on the door to gain our attention, Dimitri turned and offered Eddie his full attention.

"We need to have another group meeting now" Eddie said and softly closed the door not allowing any protest of any kind.

"Lets go" I said to Dimitri and took his hand and we left to the lounge area.

The group was already waiting for Dimitri and I; we sat together on one of the couches and listened to our group.

"We need to figure out our next move" Eddie spoke first, standing as he spoke he turned his gaze to look at everyone sitting before him.

"We need to get back to New York first" I said, "Then we can figure out what our next move is," I told Eddie, he nodded and sat back down.

"We are flying back to New York tonight and then we can have another group meeting tomorrow" Dimitri ended and got back up and took my hand and we left for our bedroom to pack to leave.

It didn't take long for us to pack, I hadn't brought much anyway. We all met in at the door ready to leave with our backpacks, when everyone was ready we left to pay the hotel for our stay and drive to the airport. We took the next flight out, I was nowhere near ready for another long flight but it wasn't a choice. After hours of reading magazines and watching a couple movies on the TV I finally decided to kill time by sleeping the rest of the way, I settled next to Dimitri who was reading one of his cowboy novels I had brought knowing he would love a read when I brought him back. I rested my head on his shoulder and let myself go and I instantly fell asleep.

"Roza" Dimitri whispered and gently brushed my hair out of my face.

"Mm" I mumbled, I patted the little trail of drool that had made its way down my chin. I heard his rich chuckle warming me up; I hadn't heard his beautiful laugh in so long.

"Its not funny" I groaned, and raised my head off his shoulder.

"It's very funny. We're here," He informed me, and I collected my bag and got up.

We quickly made our way out the airport, and we caught a taxi back to the mansion.

When we arrived back at the mansion, my body ached from the fight when we rescued Dimitri and the flight had my body scrunched up awkwardly. I fell on the bed and sighed at the feeling of finally being able to relax. I heard Dimitri sigh and shuffled outside the room. I could hear him talking softly to Eddie; he came back shortly and pulled the blankets aside for me to get more comfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillows and my body was covered under the blankets I fell asleep immediately.

I felt the sun on my eyes and cursed and covered my head under the pillows, I heard Dimitri pad across the room and block out the sun through the windows with the curtains.

"You're up" I stated, I thought Dimitri would have been passed out after what he had been through.

"I couldn't sleep," He muttered, and snuggled back under he blankets next to me.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't want to wake up to you missing again," He whispered sadly, I looked at him and his eyes held the saddest look, like he was going over his worse memory.

"Dimitri, you wont loose me again," I whispered furiously.

"You don't know that" His voice cracked in despair, while he snuggled deeper into the blankets and held my body tightly to his.

"Yes I do, I'm stronger now," I said in a matter of fact way.

"Promise me" He said and looked me in the eyes looking serious.

"I promise," I whispered, and I could see a hint of relief on his face.

Dimitri got up and switched his sweat pants for jeans and slipped on a black v-neck.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"The group meeting" He stated, smirking.

"Oh yeah" I said, and got up and quickly changed into jeans and a tank top.

We both left and found the group enjoying waffles for breakfast.

"What are we going to do now? Avery knows where we live she could alert Strigoi" Dimitri asked cautiously.

"We could move" Eddie suggest, I looked up at him and glared.

"Ok, that would be a no" He muttered under his breath, but it seemed to spark some interest in Dimitri.

"That could be a good idea," Dimitri said in amazement.

"No" I refused.

"Why?" Dimitri looked at me in shock.

"Because my friends are here and we can't expect them to move too, they have a life here" I stated.

"Roza, friends will come and go. You must understand that" Dimitri said softly though he looked sad that I would have to say goodbye to Lissa and Mia if we were to move.

I gasped at his comment; he knew how much Lissa and Mia meant to me "You know how much they mean to me. If you expect me to leave my best friends then you're not the same Dimtri that sacrificed himself for me, because the Dimitri I knew would never expect me to leave my best friends. If you move, it's the end of us. You can move, but I'm staying" I growled furiously and stomped to Lissa's bedroom to vent.

Adrians POV:

I missed Sydney, I had just arrived back in New York and I was already craving her caramel eyes and her tender touch and caring words. Would I ever see her again? I dialed her phone to hear her voice once more.

"Sydney" I croaked sadly when she answered.

"Adrian?" She answered in surprise.

"I needed to hear your voice once more" I said softly, I began to wonder if she heard me but after a minute she responded with something that started to make my legs wobble.

"There's something I need to tell you Adrian" Her voice shook slightly.

"What is it?" I asked warily, I could hear my heart beating faster.

"I'm an alchemist," She said carefully, and my hand lost grip on the phone in shock. I knew when I told her I was a vampire she took it too well. I cursed as I picked the phone back up, I could hear her calling my name through the phones speaker. I ended the call, and clutched my chest at the agony after hearing what she had done. I had trusted her with my heart and she had lied to me like I meant nothing.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, I know that Dimitri and Rose have just gotten back together and they're fighting but don't worry they will sort it out! Do you guys still want to read Adrian's pov's? Please let me know what you guys thought, I love to hear your thoughts. Have a lovely day! Love you guys:D**


	37. Reconnecting

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for your lovely reviews and subscribes. I appreciate every review, subscriber, and reader who puts their time into my story. Thank you as well for being patient with me these last few weeks as I haven't updated as frequently as I would have liked, I got swamped with work and I am now determined to update as much as possible with these last few chapters. Be warned there is a lemon in this chapter! So please enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

"No way!" Lissa gasped, "He said that!" It was only moments after our fight and late into the night, I was almost ready to fall asleep sitting up I was that horrifically tired.

"Yes, he expects me to move and leave you two just like that" I said with the click of my fingers.

"What a douche" Mia growled, I took the can of whipped cream and sprayed a heap in my mouth. Mia noticed I had taken it and wrestled with me to claim back her can of whipped cream.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to break up with Dimitri, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me," I cried out, I could feel hot tears beginning to flood my eyes.

"I know" Lissa and Mia sympathized. Lissa and Mia were in the same position as me, if Dimitri moved Christian and Eddie would be moving with him, meaning they would be leaving Lissa and Mia.

"We could compromise and stay in New York City but move elsewhere" I suggested, already perking up at the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Lissa squealed, already opening the door for us to let Dimitri know of our decision.

Lissa and I practically stumbled over each other practically running downstairs with Mia quick on our heels, Dimitri was innocently pouring himself a cup of milk, he looked over at us and he looked quite bemused.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, his features crinkled in confusion "What is this about?"

"Lissa and I came up with a plan-What if we compromise with you and we within the vicinity of New York City and move to a different suburb?" I asked, hope shone off my face like a flashlight.

Dimitri looked between the both of us before deciding his decision "OK" He grumbled, not looking to pleased with my compromise.

"Yes!" Lissa and I squealed and jumped around like hooligans.

I gave Dimitri a tender hug lasting a few minutes and when I let go I realized Lissa was no longer with us, maybe she left to go celebrate with Sparky.

"I won't loose you over something as stupid as moving" Dimitri whispered, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Your right" I agreed, softly caressing his cheek "I hate fighting with you"

"Hate it" Dimitri agreed and landed a soft spicy kiss on my lips, while tangling his large hands in my hair, I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his waist and he carried me to our bedroom.

Dimitri almost broke down the door in an effort to get through the door in a hurry. Dimitri laid me down gently on the bed while slowly undressing me; he would randomly kiss random places around my body. Once I was completely naked I sat up and started to undress Dimitri once the last piece of clothing came off-his underwear. I realized that he was very ready for me; Dimitri gently laid me back down on the bed making sure I was completely comfortable.

**(Lemon starts)**

Once he was confident I was comfortable, he slowly entered me. I felt my body burn with every kiss, touch and thrust. I felt like I would explode with bliss. Dimitri and I took out time exploring each other, and learning each other's body again as it had seemed like an eternity since we had been this intimate.

I felt myself release and only seconds later Dimitri followed coming inside me. Dimitri collapsed beside me breathing heavily, he pulled an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowly returned to a normal pace.

"I love you Roza" Dimitri whispered, "I will never let anyone part us again"

"I love you too Dimitri, and I promise to never let anyone tear us apart" I smiled up at him and he returned it with his full rich smile that was particularly reserved for me.

**(End of lemon)**

I fell asleep listening to Dimitri's heartbeat, knowing that I was safe and in the arms of my Russian cowboy was enough to have me sleep like a baby.

I woke up feeling awake and well rested than ever before, Dimitri was awake lying down next to me and I realized he had been watching me sleep. He had the most amused expression on his face.

"You talk in your sleep," He said with a grin the size of Antarctica, and one that I would surely love to wipe off.

"Oh shut up, I do not!" I waved him off instead; I pulled the blankets back and got up.

"You do and it's quite adorable" He chuckled, I chose to ignore his comment because I was a tough cookie and I hated to be called cute or adorable.

I got changed in front of Dimitri; I smirked as I watch him practically drool from the corner of my eye.

"Tease" He muttered, and I smirked and pulled out my laptop and decided to look for a new mansion to move to.

I sat beside Dimitri and scrolled through page after page looking for a new place to settle in. After hours of searching I found a beautiful mansion in Caldwell, New Jersey. I showed Dimitri the pictures and he sent the link via email to everyone in the mansion to look at. New Jersey was perfect and Lissa and Mia could catch public transport to get to work it may not be the best but it was better than moving to a different state as previously planned.

Adrian's POV:

How could she lie to me so easily? She became the one woman I thought I could trust. Was love really just a fairytale? I shook off my pessimistic thoughts and decided like adults we needed to talk this through, I wanted to know why she felt she needed to lie.

"Adrian" Sydney answered; her voice was laced with surprise and shock.

"I just need to know why you lied to me," I told her; hurt was apartment in my voice.

"I had to Adrian, Alchemists can not have a relationship with a vampire. It is strictly forbidden" She explained, and now I began to understand-she didn't lie to hurt me it was because she had too.

"Ok" I said and took a deep breath.

"I have an assignment in New York, so maybe I can come see you when I get there" She suggested, and I could already feel better about out situation, Sydney and I seemed to be back on.

"I would love that," I told her, and we decided on a place to go out and I hung up feeling happier and excited for our date.

Unknown POV:

Eddie sat across from me on the couch, staring wide-eyed at the ring I had showed him.

"I was thinking about this for a while and I want to propose to her" I said gruffly, if anyone wandered over here it would look very suspicious as I was showing Eddie an engagement ring.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?" Eddie asked, and I didn't have to think twice to answer that one.

"Yes" I responded immediately.

"Then propose" Eddie said simply, he smiled encouragingly.

"Your right. Thanks man" I clapped Eddie on the back, tucked the box holding the ring back into my pocket and left feeling a lot lighter about my proposal.

**A/N: Who do you think will propose to who? Are you guys happy about Adrian and Sydney getting back together? Or Dimitri and Rose sorting out their Dilemma? And was the lemon ok? I didn't want to go into detail as it is a little awkward to write them. I love to hear your thoughts, please let me know what you thought. Have a lovely day, love you guys! :)**


	38. Caldwell Mansion

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and subscribes! I appreciated the feedback you leave me, it does help me a lot! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Lissa's POV:

I rolled over, waking from my slumber. I reached over to snuggle closer to Christian; his body warmed mine in every respect.

"Lissa" He whispered, "I have a surprise for you" He told me, his crisp clear blue eyes sparkled in excitement, something told me this 'surprise' would benefit him too.

I squealed in excitement and leaped out of bed. I opened my wardrobe and browsed through my clothes, finally I found an acceptable outfit-a pretty light pink dress, and a pair of white wedges. Christian had just come out of the shower and realized I had only now discovered my outfit for today. He shook his head in exasperation and took only seconds to find an outfit for himself; I took my clothes and headed for the shower. Once I showered, dressed and applied my makeup I was ready to go.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Christian for the nineteenth time, and he just shook his head and led me into an exquisite garden. We walked about the garden for what must have been thirty minutes until Christian stopped suddenly and got down on one knee, at first I assumed he had to tie a shoelace but when he took out a small black box and faced me, I gasped.

"Lissa, I know we've only known each other a few months but I cant help that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Christian looked nervous, his hands shook slightly and his voice seemed slightly shaky.

"Yes" I whispered immediately, what else could I say? I loved this man with all my heart and I could only dream of spending the rest of my life with him.

"What?" He asked shocked, his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Yes!" I screamed and threw my arms around him and tackled him to the ground.

His lips found mine in the most utterly sweetest, heavenly kiss. I felt the small ring slowly wrap around my finger, and I couldn't have felt happier in that moment.

Roses POV:

I fell out of bed when I heard an Earth shattering scream.

"What the hell?" I muttered groggily, slowly raising my body off the cold floor and it didn't help that I was naked from last night's activities.

I slipped on Dimitri's V-neck t-shirt, and some of my sweatpants and slipped soundlessly out the door to inspect.

Lissa and Christian seemed to have just arrived back at the mansion from wherever they had been, and Lissa was now racing up the stairs appearing to head straight for me.

"Morning Liss" I greeted tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"Christian proposed" She squealed, her jade green eyes were bright and lively.

"That's great Liss, congratulations" I grinned, after all the stress she had been through I was so grateful for her happiness.

Lissa threw her arms around me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Thanks Rose, we're going to have so much fun planning this wedding" She squealed and let me free of her death squeeze and raced back to Christian. I let her be with Christian and I walked back to Dimitri's room

Dimitris POV:

I heard Lissa talking animatedly to Roza from the other side of the door. I got up and dressed, we had an appointment to inspect the mansion today. Roza came back in the room, I caught her eye and she gave me a cheeky smile before grabbing a pair of clothes and changed for our appointment. It only took thirty minutes and we were already walking out the door.

"What did you think Comrade?" Roza asked as we walked around the Caldwell mansion, it was quite unique and exactly what we were looking for.

"I think I love it" I smiled at her, and just the look in her eyes told me she adored this place.

"I love it too. And I think everyone else will love it too" Roza almost squealed like Lissa I could see the excitement clear in her eyes.

"We'll take it," I said to the lady giving us a tour of the mansion, she nodded in approval.

I had to sign a bunch of contracts shortly; it was now official-we were moving. It wasn't the best option to move to somewhere close to New York, and I could see Roza's point in this and wasn't there a saying that went along the lines of 'the best place to hide is in plain sight'.

When we arrived back at the mansion I couldn't help noticing how great Lissa and Christian looked together, and how much they loved each other. Anyone could see how much they loved each other, it was so apparent in their eyes, and their voice. It had me realizing how much I loved Roza and how badly I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I took a glance a Roza and imagined her walking down the isle to marry me, she would be mine and I would be hers. My heart beat wildly at the thought, and this was the first time I ever thought about marrying Roza, and just how badly I really wanted to marry her. I thought about it a while longer and decided I would go ring shopping tomorrow for Roza's engagement ring, and just hopefully she would accept my proposal.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, what do you think of Dimitri proposing? Please let me know what you guys thought, I love you read your feedback. Have a lovely day, love you guys! :)**


	39. Love Is In The Air

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderfull reviews and subscribes! I appreciate everyone of your reviews and subscribes! Thanks to my lovely Beta WideEyedDreamer01 for helping me again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Two weeks later…

Dimitri's POV:

I've searched what seems like every single jewelry store in the whole of New York, and yet I could not find a single ring that could match Roza's beauty. Roza was incredibly special-she had the kind of beauty that shocked on first impressions with her sheer stunning looks, but as one studies her further, even more beauty is revealed. I was determined to find a ring to mirror this to the tee. I had been close a few times, but nothing I saw ever quite seemed to fit the bill. I had begun to get frustrated-even my supposedly legendary patience was running dry, it seemed impossible I'd ever find anything. Of course, I would never let the absence of an engagement ring come between Roza and I; if I had to, I would propose to Roza with a freaking ring pop-come hell or high tide, it would happen sometime…soon, I assured myself.

I had wanted to give Roza a chance to settle into the new mansion before proposing, so I factored a couple weeks to find a ring as well as letting us get used to the new place. With a heavy, frustrated sigh I crashed on the plush leather sofa, smiling faintly as I looked around admiring my surroundings. I had fallen in love with this mansion once I first laid eyes on it-much like Roza, I suppose, I reflected. Its floors were solid timber, and more spacious than our previous house. It reflected a kind of elegance without being pompous, a kind of simplicity that fit us perfectly. It was decorated in pleasing, mostly natural colors, and fitted out with many of the latest appliances, but yet it didn't look like those ultra-modern houses we both detested. The second we had stepped inside, it had felt like home. The best part was the huge, beautiful garden I'd had landscaped within a week to include all kinds of flowers, especially-what a surprise-an abundance of sweet-smelling roses, a move that had made Roza blush and roll her eyes nearly at the same time. But right now, even those fond memories couldn't quell my irritation so I picked up the phone and did one of the only few things that could calm me down on days like these. I dialed Mama's phone.

"Hello Dimka," She greeted warmly, I could already feel my frustration levels lowering- it was near-impossible to be angry or irritated with my mother within sight or earshot.

"Mama. I have some news for you," I told her excitedly, and I could hear her make a noise of excitement on the other end of the line, and I would bet good money she raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Well, I'd love to hear this great news," She said softly.

"I've met a lovely lady I want to marry. I am going to propose to her as soon as I can find a ring," I told her. I noticed whenever I spoke about Roza, my voice would soften, I'd get this half-goofy smile on my face-I'd noticed it about Roza to when she spoke to me. My mother laughed lightly.

"That's lovely, Dimka. When will we be able to meet this charming lady?" Mama sounded pleased to hear how happy I was.

"Soon Mama, but I am having difficulty finding a ring" My voice hinted sadness.

"Why don't you use mine?" She suggested, and I perked, but could I really do that? Mama valued her ring beyond almost anything else in this world, apart from her family.

"Are you sure, Mama?" I asked warily. "You don't have to-" She clucked at me, cutting me off.

"Of course, silly boy. If this woman means so much to you, then its yours," I could almost hear her smile.

"Thank you Mama. I can fly home to pick it up in a couple days." I smiled, I knew what Mama's ring looked like- it was gorgeous, and the more I thought about it, I was certain that it came the closest to matching Roza's beauty.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Take care Dimka, I'll see you soon," She said, sounding excited.

"Thank you Mama, you too" I smiled and hung up.

I would take Roza with me to meet my family while I went to pick up the ring, it seemed as good a time as ever for her to meet them. Now, the only thing on my mind was not knowing whether Roza would accept or decline my proposal.

Rose's POV:

I woke to the most sickening feeling, I feel bile rise in my throat and made a run for the bathroom to blow chunks. I woke up felling awful, but now that I had finished throwing up I had actually felt much better. Thank God Dimitri was not here, he would probably take me to the doctor just for throwing up. For a badass Strigori killer, the man was insanely protective and neared hypochondriac levels of worry sometimes. I brushed my teeth and assumed my position on the bed,readying myself to get back to sleep, but before I could Dimitri came into the room.

"Roza, I have something to ask you," a voice said. I cracked an eyelid open to see Dimitri stood over the bed,looking more than a little nervous.

"Shoot," I said groggily. He took a deep breath.

"Would you… like to meet my family?" He asked softly,and my heart swelled with pride and happiness. I swung myself into a sitting position, aware of the stupid smile lighting up my face.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat stupidly. He chuckled.

"Of course," He smiled. I grinned.

"I would love to meet your family!" I shouted, and threw myself into his arms, planting a huge kiss on his lips, and to my satisfaction, he responded with enthusiasm.

When we finally broke apart for air, he filled me in on the details. Apparently it was going to be a really short visit, only a day or so, but I was happy nonetheless that we were going. Quickly, We both packed a backpack,and though I was insanely happy, I was more than a bit nervous, hoping I could somehow win their approval. Oh well, I thought to myself as we walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Next stop, the Belikov's.

Adrian's POV:

As I waited at the JFK airport to pick Sydney up, I couldn't help fidgeting nervously. Once I saw her head of golden silk hair, my heart sped and all my anxiety flew out the window. As the crowd parted, our eyes met and she came running, almost knocking me off my feet when she gave me a bear hug with surprising strength.

"I missed you," I whispered softly by her ear. I felt her hand reach up into my hair, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too," She replied causing an involuntarily shiver. I took her hand and we left, half entangled around each other, for her hotel.

I decided to give Sydney a chance to settle down for a few hours in her hotel after leaving-no doubt the plane journey had drained her, she looked slightly paler than usual. Now I was driving to her hotel to pick her up- I had a picnic under the stars planned for us at Central park, and a hope it would be…well, for the want of a better word, magical.

"You said you had some news?" I asked her, and she nodded, giving me a full white smile.

"Yeah. So…if my boss likes my work, I might be able to stay in New York," Sydney smiled, her eyes shimmering like diamonds. My mouth fell open in surprise and amazement.

"That's…that's great Syd," I grinned like a fool, and kissed her cheek softly.

Without wasting any more time, I opened the bottle of wine with a pop, and we drank the cold, sparkling champagne to to Sydney's news.

I hoped Sydney moved to New York, this woman amazed me. She had made me realize how good people could be, she had made me realize that I could be a good person as well. She was smart, loyal, and incredibly kind-hearted, but I loved the sharp and sometimes short-tempered side of her just as much, if not more. I smiled, looking down at her, watching her study the sky, the many brilliant stars reflected in her clear eyes. I was hit with a sudden, very simple, very clear realization. I never wanted to be with anyone else except for her. And if I couldn't be with her, I didn't want to be with anyone else, ever. This was the woman I hoped more than anything I would someday get to marry.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you guys thought, I always love to read you thoughts and opinions! Have a lovely day, love you guys! ;D**


	40. Meeting The Belikov's

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and subscribes, they all mean so much to me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**RozaRocks: She might be pregnant:)**

Roses POV:

I grimaced at the now-familiar feeling of being overcome with another wave of nausea, and found myself racing to the toilet to throw up again. I had already lost two kilograms from this terrible, strange sickness; I knew I needed to see doctor, and had promised myself I would once I got back from visiting the Belikov's. Luckily I had closed the door, meaning that Dimitri wouldn't have heard so he wouldn't have to worry about me. I brushed my teeth and walked back out like I had never been was such a weird illness, it came in waves really violently, and then was gone again. I looked at my clock and saw it was time to get ready to leave for the airport, so I woke Dimitri up and we both got ready to leave. I pulled on some jeans, A long sleeved top and a warm jacket; it would be quite cold in Russia, and the last thing I needed on top of my projectile vomiting fits was a a mere thirty minutes, Dimitri and I were packed and ready to leave.

We were now beginning to board the plane. Once I landed in my seat I picked up a magazine and began to read whilst I waited for everyone else to board the we had ascended into the skies I decided the best way to pass time was to have a snooze, so I settled on Dimitri's shoulder and feel into a deep slumber, smiling as I felt his arm wrap around me.

All too soon, however, someone was shaking me awake. I blinked groggily and saw that Dimitri was holding me by my shoulders, gently attempting to wake me up. The look on his face made me smile-it was really conflicted, like he was considering carrying me off the plane in his arms if I didn't wake up. Which kind of made sense, considering how much of a grizzly bear I could be when I didn't get enough sleep. I yawned.

"Comrade?" I whispered, and his chocolate brown eyes lit up.

"Roza, it's time to wake up. We're here," Dimitri's warm breath caressed my face and before I registered what I was doing I leaned up and planted my lips on his, feeling his chest move as he laughed. He tasted of spicy cinnamon again and all too soon his lips left mine.

"Good morning to you, too," he murmured, and I grinned, letting him pull me up and pass me my bag from the overhead.

Now we were in the car, on the way to the Belikov's house, and I was fidgeting nervously. What if they didn't like me? The thought made me anxious-I knew Dimitri adored his family, so their approval was important to must have noticed my mood from our blood bond, because his hand covered mine in a gesture of comfort, and squeezed slightly.

"They will love you, Roza." Dimitri always knew what to say, I thought ruefully, and nodded. He stole a glance at me and smiled a little cheekily, maybe a little smug that he'd been able to guess my emotions so anxiety suddenly stopped after that, because I believed Dimitri-he knew his family better than I did and if he thought they would love me then I was sure they would.

Dimitri took a turn to the left and we slowly headed up the drive to a small but beautifully quaint house-I smiled, it was exactly how I had pictured it. Dimitri stopped the car and, like a true gentleman held the door open and took my hand helping me out the car. He made me a mock bow, serving to make me giggle and relieve some of the stress I was feeling. Dimitri knocked three times and it only took seconds before a lady appeared before us.

"Dimka! It's so great to see you again," She greeted and took Dimitri in her arms, seeming to wrap herself around him even though he was taller than her by easily a foot. With a big smile, she turned to me; I held my hand out to greet her but she took me in her arms and squeezed me like she had Dimitri. It was a big, warm, welcoming embrace that made me feel a hundred times better, and when she released me I was too stunned by her friendly gesture to speak.

"Mama, this is Roza," Dimitri tucked an arm around my waist and introduced me to his mother. She beamed at me.

"Roza, it's so lovely to meet you. Come in, come in," She ushered us quickly.

Once I was inside a child attacked me, he clung to my leg with such strength he promised never to let go.

"My names Paul," He said once he let go, and once I got a glimpse of his face I realized he looked so much like a younger version of Dimitri, all round face, big brown eyes and long brown hair. I couldn't resist a smile. I got down to his height and said

"Hi Paul, my name's Rose," I held out my hand and he immediately took it and shook it voraciously. I chuckled and stood up straight again, I couldn't translate the look Dimitri had in his eye but it made my inside 's mother laughed.

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Olena, why don't I introduce you to everyone else?" Olena asked happily. I couldn't help return her smile, she was utterly infectious.

"Of course, I would love that," I said happily with a big grin. Olena took me to another room, where there were three women waiting, all with long brown hair and variations of their mother's eyes.

"Karoline, Sonya, Viktoria, this is Roza." They all stood up and greeted me with heartfelt warm hugs and friendly words, serving to settle my nerves.

"Now that we're all introduced, would you like some lunch? " Olena asked, and, as if on queue my stomach growled, making Paul put his hand over his mouth and giggle, I grinned at him

"Yes, please," I answered, completely unable to wipe the smile off my face.

Dimitri and I sat down with his entire family eating lunch, it was so lovely to meet his family and get on with so well. They were all interesting, well spoken, warn people and I was so thankful they spoke perfect English. Viktoria and I relayed the story of how we had met at the mask shop, causing smiles all round, and Paul kept up a barrage of questions all night.

"I like you," he told me shyly. I winked at him, my heart warming.

"I like you too, Paul"

"Olena says I'm just like 'Mitri," he told me proudly, and Olena laughed.

"Yes, it's uncanny. Would you like to see some baby pictures to prove it?" She asked, and I laughed.

"Yes! I'd love to," I said, and she stood to get them.

"Mama!" Dimitri admonished, going a very cute shade of red, making all of us laugh. She crossed her arms.

"On second thoughts, it's late. You two ought to get to bed-even you, Paul! You must be tired from the flight" Dimitri looked visibly relieved, and I elbowed him.

"You don't get off that easy, buster. We'll look at every single one tomorrow," I teased him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Women and baby pictures," he muttered "Yet more things I will never understand" After saying goodnight to the family-I convinced Paul to show me upstairs-we made our way up to what had once been Dimitri's room. Both of us were too tired to even talk, and fell in bed in a tangled mess of limbs, but we both did so with smiles on our faces.

**A/N: Maybe in the next chap or two we will find out what's wrong with Rose, what do you guys think is wrong with her? I hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you guys thought, I do love to read your thoughts on each chapter! Have a lovely day, love you guys! :)**


	41. Marry Me Roza?

**A/N: Thank you so much or all your support you've given me through your reviews, and thank you so much for all your 300 hundred reviews! they mean so much to me as well as your subscribes! Heres the next chap, and I hope you enjoy!**

I was starting to get nervous; I was much paler than usual and had lost some more weight-and what's more, Dimitri was noticing. Right now, he stood in the kitchen and had clearly decided to cook me a massive breakfast, complete with bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, sausages, a bagel, and some waffles. I finished every last bit of everything-it was delicious. I started to get up but before I could Dimitri stopped me.

"Rose, how are you feeling? You look pale, and I've noticed the weight loss," he said, looking troubled and placing a palm on my forehead to check my temperature.

"I'm fine, Dimitri," I smiled and made a move to leave again, but Dimitri was not having it. The man was nearly more stubborn than me-there was no way I was leaving the table anytime soon.

"It's the blood, isn't it?" Dimitri asked, and then I had realized how long I had gone without his blood. But this was a different kind of sickness-usually, the side effects weren't this pronounced or violent. Still, it was a good guess, better than any of mine.

"C'mon. You need more blood" Dimitri insisted, leading me up to his room.

Once we had settled on his bed, he pulled an arm around me to bring me closer to his neck. I could smell his intoxicating aftershave, and impulsively I kissed his neck gently, feeling him shiver. My fangs ached to be plunged into his neck, and before I could register what I was doing I did it, and it felt good to be rejuvenated by Dimitri's blood. I already started to feel better, and my body return to normal. I felt Dimitri pull me more firmly against his body, but before anything could happen I let go, already content with my fill. I hadn't drank as long as I used to anymore, maybe our blood bond was becoming stronger we didn't need to share as much blood anymore. We sat for a moment, recovering, and then he turned to smile at me.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked, gently stroking my hair. I nodded, still slightly breathless.

"Much better," I smiled. He looked relieved, some of the concern faded from his eyes.

"We need to start packing to leave, our flight is in four hours," Dimitri said. With a groan, he pulled me up, and together, tiredly, we began the familiar ritual of packing.

Dimitri's POV:

Roza and I were ready to leave, but I want to say one last goodbye to Mama.

"I'll meet you at the car in a minute, I'm going to say goodbye to Mama" I told Rose, who nodded. I found Mama cleaning a few dishes, when she heard me she turned and smiled.

"Leaving so soon, huh?" She said, somewhat sadly.

"I have to, Mama" I explained, and pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"I understand." Her face brightened. "Oh, here" She pulled out her precious ring from a pocket, and handed it to me.

"It's beautiful, thank you Mama" I said, and kissed her on her cheek.

"Roza is a wonderful woman, you two will be very happy together. I wish Yeva could have been here to see how happy you two are." I nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Me too, Mama" I grabbed her hands and kissed them. She grabbed the spoon from the bench, and pointed it at me.

"Now. Would it kill you to communicate a little more, Dimka? I expect you to visit me within the next six months," she warned, her eyes narrowing. "Understood?" I gulped a little, and nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am." She beamed at me, all playful strictness gone, and shooed me out of the kitchen.

"Now go. Go to your Roza." With one last hug, I returned to the car, and she watched with a somewhat rueful smile

The journey home was quiet and quick; upon boarding the plane, Roza promptly fell asleep on my shoulder, clearly very tired. I frowned, studying her face. She still looked a little pale. I needed to make sure she fed more often, I thought to myself, as my own eyelids closed drowsily, before sleep overtook me.

Rose's POV:

Finally we were back home, and I was starved. Though Olena had stuffed us to busting point before she'd let us anywhere near the door, I immediately raided the fridge, pulling out some left over pizza, and yes, more waffles. Once I downed those, I felt much better, and decided to talk to Lissa.

I knocked on her door, because the last thing I wanted was to walk in and find Lissa and Christian together. I shuddered at the terrible visual image. She answered within seconds, looking very excited, giving me a big, quick hug.

"Hey Rose, come in," She quickly ushered me inside. Mia was sprawled out on the floor and next to her was a huge pile of bridal magazines, another pile was on Lissa's side of the bed and another pile where I assumed I would be sitting.

"Would you like to join us?" Lissa asked. I groaned.

"Do I have a choice?" She smiled impishly at me.

"No, but I thought I'd ask anyways." I trudged over to the pile, giving Mia a quick peck on the cheek. For hours Lissa, Mia and I sat down reading magazine after magazine about weddings. Mia made it a little more exciting by bring some Haribo gummy bears, and then finally Christian saved me by interrupting.

"Liss, could I speak with you for a second? Mia, Eddie needs you too. And Dimitri needs to talk to you, Rose." Christian said looking suspiciously very happy.

I frowned in confusion. This wasn't good. Whenever Christian was happy, he was either about to set something on fire, or had already done so. Nevertheless, I got up and slowly made my way to Dimitri's room.

When I got inside, I saw fairy lights covering the wall, and candles lit around the room there wasn't a place where a candle couldn't accommodate. There was also romantic violin music playing in the background, and finally I saw Dimitri across the room staring at me with such an intensity it almost knocked me down. This whole picture Dimitri had created made me feel like I was in a love scene from an old movie.

He slowly made his way towards me, looking a strange combination of confusion and excitement. I stood stock still in confusion until he got down on one knee in front of me, at which point my stomach dropped.

"Roza, I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do. I can't imagine a life without you. You hold me up when times are hard, and you bring me light when times are dark. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you please make me the happiest man and marry me?" Dimitri spoke so softly, and with so much love. I could feel thick tears sliding down my cheeks, and took a moment to try and stem them-unsuccessfully, I might add.

"Yes!" I screamed, and threw my arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes! I want to marry you Dimitri." We hugged tightly for a moment, and then he pulled me back to show me the ring. It was stunning and unique with three ruby gems-I couldn't picture a more beautiful ring. Dimitri slipped it around my finger, where it fit perfectly, and then proceeded to show me just how much he did love me under the sheets.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, we might find out what is wrong with Rose in the next chap. I dont think that there will be too many chapters left. Please let me know what you thought! Have a lovely day, love you guys!:)**


	42. Whats Wrong With Rose?

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews, and subscribes! i'm only planning to write two more chapters for Temptations, Roses wedding and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Two weeks later…

It had been two long weeks since I had arrived back from visiting Dimitri's parents, and two weeks since Dimitri had proposed to me, my life could not be better. Lissa and I had been planning her wedding, I still had no clue what I would do with my wedding, all I wanted was a small wedding with my close friends, Dimitri's family, and I knew one thing was for certain-my father could not come to the wedding, I couldn't have the attention put on us incase Strigoi found us and risk being attacked. It saddened me that I could not have my father come to my own wedding, but I knew I had to put everyone's safety first.

I woke up early again throwing up, I knew it was only a matter of time before Dimitri found out I was throwing up every morning. I decided there was only one person I could talk to about this, one person who would never tell anyone unless they had my permission. Lissa.

I knocked three times loudly enough for her to hear me.

"Lissa!" I whisper shouted. Heard the door open from the other side, and it revealed a very tired looking Lissa.

"What is it Rose?" Lissa asked, her eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked nervously, she nodded and ushered me inside.

We made ourselves comfortable on her bed, and then I spilled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been throwing up every morning" I said to her with worry clear in my voice,

Lissa nodded "Has aunt flow arrived this month?" She asked, and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"No and what's that got to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Rose, I'm no doctor but I think your pregnant" She said, a smile itched to surface my face.

"But that's-" I cut myself off, Dimitri and I had never used protection and what I was experiencing could be morning sickness, I cursed myself for not thinking this sooner.

"Thanks Liss" I said, and walked out of her room in a daze.

I scanned the isles looking for a pregnancy test, when I finally found them I took five different brands, paid, and quickly left. Now I stood in the bathroom, waiting for the results. My heard was racing one hundred miles an hour, I heard the door form the bedroom click open and immediately thought how I could possible explain this to Dimitri.

"Roza?" I heard his deep rich voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

My eyes shot to the pregnancy test, which now displayed the results-positive.

"Dimitri, there's something I need to tell you" I gulped, I couldn't be more thrilled to know I was pregnant with Dimitri's child, but eve though he had proposed to me did he want children? My palms felt clammy, and my throat went dry.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri asked, I could feel through the bond a tinge of anxiety seeping through.

"I'm…" I took another breath "Pregnant" I said and sighed, covering my face in my palms, I did not want to see the disappointment on Dimitri's face-I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I heard his footsteps slowly make there way to the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter, and he sighed and his large hands covered mine and brought them away from my face.

"Do you want this baby with me Roza?" Dimitri asked, his face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I want this baby, more than you'll ever know" my voice wavered "But if you don't want this baby-" I started but he cut me off with a kiss that was sweeter than sugar.

"I want this baby too Roza, I want to start a family with you more than anything in this world. You've made me so happy Roza" Dimitri cracked a grin, and pulled me in for a hug before I realized what he was doing he picked me up and spun me around; it was like a cheesy but so damn cute of him.

"But first things first, I want to make sure this baby is ok. I know a Moroi doctor we can go see for an ultrasound," Dimitri said, once he set me down on the ground.

I grinned at Dimitri's protectiveness, I kissed him lightly on the lips before throwing on some jeans, a basic tee, and sneakers and I was ready to go.

Dimitri and I waited hand in hand at the small doctors practice for our doctor. Soon enough a short doctor came out a room and called us in.

"Dimitri and Rosemarie is it?" She asked smiling cheerfully.

"Just Rose" I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Olendski and I will be giving you an ultrasound today" She smiled and motioned for me to put on a gown, I did as instructed and changed then laid down on a chair. Dr Oldenski gently lifted up my gown exposing my stomach.

"This will be cold" She warned before squeezing transparent liquid out of a bottle, I flinched as the cold fluid hit my stomach. She then proceeded roll a small electronic device around my stomach, and in a minute we heard a feint heartbeat.

"There is your baby" She smiled and pointed to a tiny figure on the screen, I felt Dimitri take my hold of my hand "She is approximately four weeks old" Dimitri took my hands between his palms and kissed me hard, I gladly returned the kiss back knowing this moment was special. My heart almost burst as I never realized until this moment that I would ever be this happy, or have a fiancé who loved me dearly and a baby on the way too. Dr Oldenski gave us a picture of our ultrasound, and before letting us leave she made sure that we knew to call her anytime we needed anything.

"You've made me the happiest man, Roza" Dimitri grinned, and wrapped an arm around me tightly.

"And you've made me the happiest lady" I smiled back at him, I realized I didn't want to wait to be married and I couldn't care less about planning the wedding, all I needed was my friends, and a place to be married and I would be satisfied.

"I want to get married this weekend" I blurted, Dimitri didn't look surprised I was guessing he might have expected that "In Russia" I finished.

"I would love that Roza" His eyes shined the brightest chocolate brown I had ever seen them, and his grin was contagious.

We both walked home like lovesick teenagers.

**A/N: I hope you liked that. I'm not exactly sure when I will be able to update this week because tomorrow I'm leaving for a holiday, and I'll start on the next chapter as soon as I arrive, I promise to update Temptations as soon as I can. Please let me know what you guys thought on this chapter, I always love to hear you thoughts! Have a great day! Love you guys:D**


	43. Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update I've had a lot of traveling and I haven't been able to get internet. Thank you for all your reviews andsubscribes! This chapter is very short, but is did want it short and simple. I do hope you like it!**

Saturday...

The day had finally arrived, and for some reason, I had no idea why people were always so worried about their weddings going wrong, something terrible happening, things like that. Everything in my mind was very clear-today, I would marry the love of my life, and that was all that mattered. As long as he showed up and we both said I do, I could care less about the dress, the venue, and all the other details other people planned so meticulously. Hell, if it had been up to me I would have shown up in jeans and sneakers , but Lissa hadn't seemed to like that idea. At all. We'd settled on a simple but lovely white dress, with only a priest and a few friends present in the beautifully tiny antique church with its stained glass windows, vines curling around the dark bricks and rosebushes blooming outside. All this I admired as I waited nervously to walk down that aisle, but though I was anxious, deep down I felt so calm. This was so simple, so right, so natural. The ancient church organ started softly and then gained strength as the unmistakable wedding march started and the wooden doors creaked to life, revealing the interior of the church, my few friends and my fiancé. I caught his eye and he grinned at me as I walked to meet him. He had never looked more handsome, his dark hair nearly matching the darkness of his tuxedo, and his warm brown eyes followed me until I was a few feet away. The priest smiled at me and Dimitri stretched out a hand for mine, warm and strong, giving me all the confidence I needed. The ceremony was short and simple, our vows lovingly spoken but traditional. We'd both agreed that we didn't need specific vows-we both knew how we felt about each other, it didn't need to be said aloud. Once the vows were spoken, we leaned in towards each other, sealing the vows with a kiss maybe a little too heated for a church, then, amid the applause of our friends, ran back down the aisle hand-in hand. Dimitri halted at the door, pulling me back, and his eyes shone with happiness and amusement.

Wait. I nearly forgot. Without another word he hoisted me into his arms and stepped over the threshold, making me giggle.

Traditional much, Comrade? I was rewarded with a fond smile and another kiss as we waved goodbye to our friends and stepped into the waiting car that would take us to our honeymoon. It was only a short one, as we didn't really want anyone to be attacked whilst we were away, we had decided that would be a bit of a buzz kill.

Our wedding night was celebrated under the sheets with a bottle of champagne, and was honestly the happiest time of my life. I revelled in knowing that I had left Rose Hathaway behind forever- I was now Rosemarie Belikova

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when I can update next but I will try to get the next chapter uploaded soon. Please let me now what you guys thought, I love to hear your thoughts! Have a lovely day, love you guys:)**


	44. 6 Years Later

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting so long I wasn't able to have much time to write chapters on my holiday. I missed you guys while I was gone! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it will be the last of Temptations unfortunately, I'm going to miss writing for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

6 years later, Christmas eve….

"The nightmare before Christmas starts in 5 minutes!" I yelled to everyone, I quickly grabbed a bowl of popcorn for myself and settled on the couch. Dimitri walked into the lounge and settled next to me on the couch, threw an arm around me and smiled that gorgeous smile that I had fallen for years ago, my stomach gushed and I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Guys hurry!" I yelled, and in seconds everyone ran into the living room just in time for the movie to start. Our children-Ivan and Alina-Came through giggling and play fighting. Dimitri named our son Ivan and I named our daughter Alina, I wanted our children to have Russian names and Dimitri was more than happy with it. Ivan was the eldest-5 years old-and Isabelle was 4 years old. Ivan had the same rich chocolate donut brown eyes Dimitri had, and his strong build, and he's already much taller than his classmates. Alina had already stolen half of the boys hearts at school, she was absolutely beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes shone, and her smile melted hearts.

I couldn't help but look over the last five years that had flown by, it had been tough and stressful raising two kids and worrying about the Strigoi but Dimitri and I got through in the end. It still felt like it was just yesterday that I had met Dimitri, and if I closed my eyes I could relive it, I could smell that wonderful rich cinnamon scent of Dimitri when I had first danced with him in that club, the sound of his deep rich voice and the feel of his soft warm flesh.

I returned to the present and looked around the room, my eyes fell on Lissa and Christian snuggled up on another couch, Lissa had decided to stay with her family and friends in New York City rather than rule a kingdom of Vampires she had hardly any knowledge of how to do. Christian let her have some of her blood to keep her immortal, he would often speak to me about how he never could imagine loosing Lissa, we found a way to keep Lissa immortal without turning her into a vampire. Lissa and Christian were now married with one son, she had name after her brother-Andre.

Eddie and Mia were snuggled on a single couch, under blanket. They had just gotten married a few months after Lissa and Christian had gotten married. Mason had recently started dating Natalie, it was becoming serious between them and we all had our suspicions they were going to get married in the near future. I was happy for our little family to finally have our happy ending, we had all gone through so much together and we came out stronger. We all deserved our own happy ending, and we all finally got one.

I turned to Dimitri and gave him a small kiss on his cheek; he turned to me and gave me smile that turned my insides to goo.

"I love you Roza" He smiled, his eyes held so much love and admiration it was overwhelming.

"I love you to Dimitri" I said, I knew my eyes reflected the same love and admiration his did.

"Forever" We both whispered at the same time, I smiled at how in synch we had become with each other through our bond.

I looked forward to spending many more years with my Russian Cowboy and my family.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you guys thought, I always love to hear you thoughts. I would like to thank you all for your amazing and sweet reviews throughout Temptations. I don't know when I will have a new story up, but if you keep me on author alert you'll be able to be notified when I put a new story up.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I've read every single review and they mean so much to me!**

**JoSiEWEsTwIcK**

**Do'B**

**AndriaWilliams**

**Rozalie Hathaway Belikova**

**Vampswols4L**

**Nellyrose1994**

**Callista Wolfwood**

**XxXNavHazardXxX**

**aj davis**

**RozaRocks**

**miss-ashleigh-rose**

**Dimka's chick**

**Hollywood17**

**Peggy**

**Roza Dimka Reader**

**Teal Plumeria**

**Rozalie Belikova Ivashkov**

**TheBookShelf**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**moneytree**

**Guest**

**just a girl**

**shay**

**mysterious girl**

**CrystalRose666**

**a guest**

**broken arrow**

**a fan**

**bboop12**

**a spring breeze**

**petiteTRINH**

**VA Addict**

**Daddys little crazy bitch**

**Fictionismylife78**

**a desert rose**

**DCV2AVP**

**YourBiggestFan5296**

**breebh14**

**GagaMidnight**

**Valbelikovredbird**

**Evilneevil**

**xX Dimika's girl 4 ever Xx**

**damonsgirl93**

**LongLoreLover**

**Aqua**

**Darksunshine24**

**Mrs. Belikova**

**Mavebelikova**

**Booklover**

**Priestess Genny**

**sdivito**

**Indigomassacre**

**Midnight-Sunshine27**

**Thank you guys for all your support! please let me know if I've missed anyones name, and I'll put it up:)**


	45. Authors Note

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has nominated or voted for Temptations, towards The best VA Fanfic of 2012. I cant even begin to explain to you all to know how much it means to me to know that Temptations was nominated and voted for best VA Fanfic of 2012. **

**I would like to thank TheBookShelf for voting for Temptations, thank you so much! it means so so much to me:) And thank you in advance to anyone else who has, or will vote for Temptations! And whoever nominated Temptations please let me know through a review or PM, and I would like to personally thank you!:) **

**Also! I am suffering through terrible writers block and haven't a clue what to write for my next fanfic story, so when I finally come up with another fanfic I will post a summary on here:)**

**Thank you again, and have a lovely day!:D**

**-Kelly**

**xoxo**


	46. Authors Note-New Story

**Hey Guys, **

**I've finally uploaded the first chapter to my next fan fiction, with the help of my lovely beta JoSiEwEsTwIcK. Its called Dancing With Darkness, and heres the summary:**

**Rose is a trained Dhampir warrior, one night when she is hunting a Strigoi his blood is mixed with Roses through a cut. Rose becomes part Strigoi, she must fight off the darkness before it overcomes her. Dimitri an older, and more experienced Dhampir, must help Rose find a cure before she completes her transition and will join the Strigoi for eternity. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy it. Have a great day, love you guys:))**


End file.
